


Gamer the beginning

by Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions



Series: The gamer civil war [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Fallout (Video Games), Highschool DxD (Anime), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, TMNT - Fandom, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover Pairings, Evil Main Character, F/F, F/M, Harem, Incubus Character, Multi, Overpowered MC, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/F/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions/pseuds/Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions
Summary: A young man is killed and chosen by the gamer system to become a gamer. Traveling through his favourite fictional universes Geo will do everything that a standard Gamer protagonist would do. Level up, get a harem and surplus of things he will probably never need.
Series: The gamer civil war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101977
Comments: 50
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**welcome gamer**

"What the fuck?" Was all I could think. Trying to look around I saw nothing else, I felt nothing else yet I could see the words in front of me.

**you have been randomly selected to join the gamer network**

Skills gained  
Gamers mind (passive)  
Allows the user to calmly and rationally think things through.

Grants immunity to psychological status effects.

Gamers body (passive)  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a video game.

Body will be altered to fit stats.

Observe (active)  
Provides user with information on target.

Ok? I thought to myself.

**Also hence forth your name will be Geo, while I was erase your rather painful death from memory I accidentally erased your birth name so plucked a new one from your memories**

Also what the fuck? I can't even remember my own name? Still Geo isn't the worst thing I could have been called. "So what game am I starting at?" I asked.

**you'll start in Skyrim set during the beginning of the game**

I beamed at the though of joining in one of my all time favourite games "am I-" I tried asking.

**no you are not the dragon born**

"Aw why the hell not?" I asked.

**Because that's one of the crappiest vanilla ways to start this story I can imagine, your getting your own character starting at Whiterun**

"Ok mum!" I grumbled "but what will I have to do if the Dragon-Born is running about?" I added.

**I have loaded you into a universe where the Dragon Born disappears after defeating Alduin. The civil war, DLC's as well as the rest of Tamriel will remain unaffected**

**Good now begin by creating your character and choosing your starting class, you have four starting classes. The max level is 100 but you can still gain new abilities and stat increases through quests and events**

Ok I'll just recreate my character from when I just played the game skip the boring shit.

Age: 16  
Birthday 13th Morning Star  
Alias: n/a  
Race: Nord  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 180  
Eyes: brown  
Hair: brown  
Skin: fair  
Residence: Whiterun  
Hails from: Solitude  
Faction: n/a  
Title: n/a

**Good, now that that's been decided it's time to discuss stats. Your HP, MP and SP have a base increase per level of 74, 108 and 74. Younwill also receive 25 points you earn per level up that you can allocate to a chosen attribute.**

Ok so that's sorted, now all I have to do is pick a class, shouldn't be too difficult I just have to see the options. In front of my eyes I saw five options appear.

[unarmed] [mage] [archer] [thief]

Well mage builds in Skyrim are normally crap, probably because I don't know how to build one properly, unarmed is the place for me. I've always wanted to mortal combat my enemies to oblivion.

Skill gained

Brawler (passive)  
Damage done by punches is increased by 5%

"Ballin, so when do I start the game?" I asked.

**now**

In a flash of light I moved from the endless void into a much smaller background. To be precise it was a bedroom lit by a candle on the dresser. It wasn't that fancy, a bed, dresser and a wooden door that almost blended in with walls also wood.

Deciding to explore I left the bedroom and walked down the hallway coming to a flight of stairs. The rest of the house was rather mundane considering the only rooms were a bedroom upstairs and a main room downstairs "great I'm a peasant gamer" I grumbled.

**I'm not going to give you a luxury palace, if you want something like than become high king or Jarl or whatever**

Fair point, so the first thing I need to do is check my stats and level up.

Geo  
Level- 1 [0.00%]  
Class- unarmed  
Job- gamer  
Race- Nord  
Rank- novice  
Alignment- true natural  
HP- 100  
MP- 100  
SP- 100  
STR- 10  
END- 10  
DEX- 10  
INT- 10  
WIS- 10  
CHA- 10  
LCK- 10

That was surprisingly easier than expected "whelp time to start beating the shit out of things!" I said to myself leaving the house. Turning around as I left my house I realised why it was so small, it was literally built against the city walls causing it to be small and cramped.

Heading towards the centre of Whiterun I stopped in aw at all of its glory, everything from the smallest detail of the city was exactly from the game, the only difference was it went from 480p to 4kp making everything look real. In my aw I felt so thing hard bump into me "hey, watch were your standing" a familiar voice sneered. Then something strange was happened, as if all the rage imaginable boiled within my body.

Turning to the voice I saw the subject of my childhood hatred incarnated.

"Nazeem" I said with rage cold enough to make a frost giant nipples turn blue.

Nazeem  
Level- 4  
Class- citizen  
Job- farmer  
Race- Redguard  
Rank- novice  
Alignment- true neutral  
HP- 326  
MP- 216  
SP- 326  
STR- 4  
END- 4  
DEX- 4  
INT- 2  
WIS- 1  
CHA- -5  
LCK- 4

"So you've heard of me? I can't say I'm surprised I am a valued member of the local community" Nazeem responded, his ego growing by the minute "yes, I've heard of the only dark skinned Nord in Skyrim" I responded a wicked thought brewing in my mind. Laughing condescendingly Nazeem spoke again "Nord? I know your lot aren't the most intelligent race in Tamriel but even you should know what a Redguard is" he laughed "Redguard eh? Sorry your nose was so brown I assumed it was from all the time it spends up the Jarl's ass" I spat back getting a look as if he just caught me in bed with his wife on their wedding night.

Not even responding Nazeem stormed off towards the market, no doubt to bring his special brand of annoying to the rest of the city.

Now where's the closest place to level up?

**That would be the city sewers**

The what?

Slugging my way through the sewers I punch another skeever to death I snarled to myself "damn sewers, I have water in my shoes and if it isn't water in going to burn this place to the ground" I said out loud as I smash the tents skeevers skull in.

Hearing a bing noise I checked my stats screen to see I had gained a level.

Geo  
Level- 2 [0.01%]  
Class- unarmed  
Job- gamer  
Race- Nord  
Rank- novice  
Alignment- true natural  
HP- 174  
MP- 208  
SP- 174  
STR- 11  
END- 11  
DEX- 11  
INT- 11  
WIS- 11  
CHA- 11  
LCK- 11

Sweet, I'll save my extra points for now being in a much better mood now that I had gone up a level.

**only twenty more skeevers and you can get to the next level**

Aw come on give me a break!

Quest added: kill 100 skeevers in Whiterun 10/100  
Reward: 100 gold, 200 exp, [???]

Damn you game you bastard! Now I need that mystery box! Fuelled by rage and desire I charge forward as more of the giant rats show up.

Bulldozing my way through them I one after the other, after the ninetieth skeever I got jumped by one biting down on my shoulder. Slamming myself against the wall of the tunnel knocking it off before punching it several times.

Bruising my knuckles from all the hitting I looked at the screen that overtook my vision.

Quest completed: 100 skeevers killed  
Rewards: 100 gold gained, 300 exp gained, 1 gatcha token gained  
Whiterun- 5 affinity for getting rid of some pests  
Whiterun- -2 for stinking up the place

You suck.

**you swallow**

Yeah but I'm not proud of it.

**Now as for the gatcha tokens, completing quests will add different amounts of gatcha tokens on completion, these can be exchanged for random items or companions of varying rareness**

Skill gained  
Exterminator  
Deals 25% more damage to animals

Hearing squelching sounds as I dragged myself through the door of my house I pulled off the boots and threw them onto the fire pit at the centre of the building (I will not be using those again) before going up stairs and slumping into my bed. I'd gained three levels and put all those points into strength. It had taken nearly three hours so getting quests is probably the best option to level up further, tomorrow I'll head to the Jarl, they always have quests laying around.

Quest added: errand boy  
Complete 100 quests 1/100  
Reward: 1000 exp, 10 gatcha tokens

Oh go fuck your self with a prize winning leek.

Morning came as quickly as night fell which sucks for those of us with sleep disorders.

Inside Dragons Keep I walk up to the Jarl's throne before bowing my head "speak" Balgruuf said "I am Geo my Jarl, I seek any job you can give me" I say trying to sound as polite as possible. Stroking his chin Balgruuf spoke "well I do have a bandit camp in my hold that need clearing out, I'd send my guards but if you could spare me the trouble" he said.

Quest added: clear out the bandits  
Reward: 250 exp

My map updated with the location of the bandits it appears their just south of Chillifurrow farm, that's Nazeem's place. If I wait long enough I can only hope that that smug Hammerfell prick will get his house burnt down. Not that it would really bother him he's hardly there who leave to socialise giving all the work to their wife while they get ale? Damn Redguard, must be a hole feminist movement ready to tear the province apart by now. Heh, a women's rebellion in a age of dragon attacks, necromancy and vampires running about all with genocidal elves down south and Hammerfel  
might get torn apart by the battle of the sexes.

Quest added: the third wave  
Overthrow the Hammerfell government and establish a matriarchy  
Reward: 10,000 gold, +100 affinity with Redguard women, +25 affinity with women, 10 gatcha tokens

Whelp this book (if you can even call it that) is getting taken down.

**The fanfic that' this fic is based off of literally enslaved women I think we'll be fine**

Ok that's fair.

Quest added: clear out the bandits before they destroy Chillifurrow farm  
Reward: 375 exp

Ok I asked for that. Well let's go kill some bandits, at least me feet won't be covered in shit this time. Heading past said bastards farm I watched Ahlam tend to the fields before I moved on down the road.

The bandits in question weren't hard to find. Their camp had been constructed right where the map said next to the road south of Whiterun. It looked cobbled together frankly, a few wooden spikes surrounding it with the tents centred around a campfire.

Spotted by enemy

As soon as that warning came up five bandits armed with iron swords and shields ran out of the tents and towards me yelling. Putting my arms I moved from side to side waiting for the first one to swing his weapon. Moving just fast enough to dodge the blade I throw my right fist at the bandit smashing his skull in. Wait what the fuck?

**the most basic bandit has HP of only 35, your damage output is equal to your strength of 115**

So what your saying is...

**no no no don't you do it I'm in your head! I know what your about to**

"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNCH!" I yell as I put a hole through another bandits chest "three two one, let's go!" I continue to sing. Tearing my way through another three bandits I look to the rest of the camp with bloodlust in my eyes causing them to run in the opposite direction.

Chasing after them I grabbed the nearest one snapping his back over my knee like Bane. Throwing the shattered Nord at one of his companions killing both of them. Most people would be horrified at the carnage I've caused in the last five or so minutes, but this was exhilarating.

Until I saw the blade of a sword sticking through my abdomen. Oddly it didn't hurt, not much anyway. Turing around I saw a bandit standing there with a horrified look on his face "you stabbed me, you bastard" I said more as if he had spilt chocolate milk on my favourite shirt rather than him stabbing me. Head butting his I watched as his body hit the ground.

Why am I not I dying from blood loss?

your loosing ten HP a second, luckily due to you putting all your skill points into strength your health is high enough you can survive sounds like this for expanded times

That's broken, this game is broken.

Quest completed: clear out the bandits  
Reward: 250 exp

Quest completed: clear out the bandits before they destroy Chillifurrow farm  
Reward: 375 exp

Whiterun- 5 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Level up!

Sweet.

Looking around the camp and looting the bandits bodies I found 10 gold on each of the ten bandits and four hundred they must have stolen from Whiterun (that they are not getting back) and some food. Wolfing it down to regain my lost health I gather up the armour and weapons in my inventory and head back towards town.

Walking through the gates I stop at the blacksmiths to drop off the gear I looted "Adrianne" I said getting the blacksmiths attention "need something?" She asked. Selling the swords and most of the armour I looted I got 130 gold before leaving for Dragons Keep.

Returning to Dragons Keep I walk up to Balgruuf to see his smiling face looking at me "there you are, Whiterun thanks you for your service" he said. Sure it was no problem I just had to fight ten fucking bandits with my bare hands! Fuck you Geo from yesterday!

"It wasn't that hard and fuck you too~" the ghost of my past self snapped back.

"It was nothing Jarl, I just wanted to know if you had any more jobs for me?" I asked acting humble hoping it would mean more quests "well I do have a bandit camp in my hold that needs clearing out" he said as I stood ther dumbfounded.

What?

Quest added: clear out the bandits  
Reward: 250 exp

Ok so it's in the same place as I just came from. I'm sure there is a logical explanation.

Whiterun- 10 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Fucking Bethesda game bugs.

Whiterun- 15 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Level up!

Whiterun- 20 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Whiterun- 25 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Level up!

Whiterun- 30 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Whiterun- 35 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Whiterun- 40 affinity for clearing out the bandits

Level up!

game update, repeat quest 'clear out the bandits' have been removed

What the hell?

you were taking advantage of the system 

Oh come on repeat quests are the essence of Bethesda games, how many of us have gone up ten levels in a hour because of Preston's "another settlement needs your help" quest? His voice still haunts my nightmares.

Having completed the quest eight times I returned to Balgruuf for hopefully the last time "there you are, Whiterun thanks you for your service" he said making me want to rip his head off and use it as a paperweight.Resisting the urge to kill him I smiled (this was always the annoying part about repeat quests) "is there anything I can do for you my Jarl?" I asked "well yes, but it's about time I do something for you, I am awarding you the title of Thane, it's an honorary title mostly but it does come with some perks" he said becoming Lydia over to us "each Thane gets a Housecarl, a bodyguard, Lydia here was assigned to my other Thane the Dragon Born himself, but it would appear he wants to travel alone for now so I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Balgruuf said "I am at your disposal" Lydia said nodding her head slightly.

Fallowed gained: Lydia

Title gained: Thane of Whiterun  
Guards will forgive any bounty under 2000

"thank you Jarl but again are there any quests you have for me?" I ask "I'm afraid not, try asking around the other holds, we live in turbulent time, every bit of help counts" Balgruuf explains "alright then, come along Lydia" I said using my head to jester to the door "finally, this place was getting stuffy" she said dismissively.

I liked the look of Lydia from day one, and now I could see her in real life, as a person and not just a picture on a screen I knew exactly what I wanted to do with her.

"My Thane please can we stop!" Lydia begged as she leaned against the rock cliffs panting "no! We will not stop until we have every butterflies wing and mountain flower in Skyrim!" I said frantically swinging a butterfly net about. It's a critical ingredient to fortify health you know.


	2. Completing the quest lines, in reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after arriving in Skyrim Geo has already met his first companion Lydia. Planning what to do next Geo prepares to make his ambitions known not just to Nirn but to reality at large.

Stood by an alchemy station I had set up in my home in Whiterun I started wondering. What was I going to do? What would I really get for siding with each side of this war? A pat on the back and a job well done?

[Bethesda isn't known for its greatful factions]

There you are, I've been so lost in thought I thought you had abandoned me.

[it is my purpose to insure gamers take full advantage of the system's opportunities I couldn't abandon you if I wanted]

Well that's good to know, wait you said gamers as in more than one? What happened to all the others?

[they are still around, approximately 1 in 1000000 people who die become gamers, many have died from pissing off gods from various universes they have visited but most are still traveling around reality. Than there are those assholes who got all political] 

Wait political? Like British tea party political or American tea party political?

[Like they rather want to conquer and subjugate the multiverse or dedicate their gift to protecting it from the former and both are willing to kill whoever gets in their way]

Oh, I'm not going to have to deal with them right?

[Probably, they attempt to recruit newer players whenever possible to try and one up the other. Your like a small boy left unattended in a cathedral]

I remained silent for several seconds, the thought of two groups of radical nerds fighting tooth and claw over me (myself probably receiving most of those tooth and claws) was both disturbing and flattering somehow.

Im scared.

[your telling me, I have to deal with these nut jobs on a daily basis]

Ok, but why can't you just, you know? Stop them?

[you'd think I'd be that easy but no. My reason for existence is to allow gamers to experience whatever life they want after death. Unfortunately many of them become high of the power I give them and declare themselves ally of justice or go on crackpot crusades screaming PURGING WITH MY KIN!!! All the way long]

Well it sucks to be you. Now moving from your eternal orgy of depression can we focuse on me for a second?

[this books is all about you can't I have one chapter?]

No you've fulfilled your purpose of world building and space filler now it's back to me. What do I do about the civil war?

[start your own civil war with blackjacks and hookers?]

Good idea Bender but no, I don't want to end up uniting the Legion and Stormcloaks against me. Besides I'm only one man with a small house and nine sacks full of butterfly wings, blue mountain flowers and wheat. I need to thank Lydia for all the help getting all of this by the way.

If the DB isn't around after defeating Aulduin than that means he never found the Jagged crown in Korvanjund so it should still be there. I could go grab it and keep it hidden until after I've dealt with the hole war then bring it to the moot to stake my claim to the position. 

[But you still haven't told me who your siding with]

Well I could side with the Stormcloaks and build up my forces before expanding into the now weakened Empire. 

[What forces? Most of the Stormcloaks are just a bunch of Scandinavian rednecks that hate elves]

Wow that doesn't seem bias at all.

[I'm part of your mind given form, and the Empire isn't that great either, they lost to said bunch of elves who have the same plan as the Covenent from Halo then act like banning Talos wasn't going to piss people off]

You know what your right! Neither side would have given me the throne even if I came back as Talos himself! The Stormcloaks are only intrested in putting that cheating bruit Ulfric in power so they can get rid of elves and bring back Talos worship (which was a small short-term sacrifice to give humanity a shot at surviving the Thalmor change my mind) and the Empire wouldn't chose me over their backed Jarl Elisif.

Screw all of them! I'll make my own Skyrim, with blackjacks and hookers! 

[Thats what I... Sigh I don't even care at this point. How then? Like you said your just one man]

Well... How many quests do I have to complete before I can leave this world and move to the next?

World quest added: complete the 2 of the 3 DLC's  
Reward: Skyrim becomes hub world, 50 gatcha tokens, TMNT unlocked

Well I need to get my tsundare vampire gf and speeding through building one house should be easy. I'm not sure I could defeat Mirrak, not at my current level and I want to explore other worlds before I come back and become High King then maybe Emperor depending on if I can move an army from one world to another. 

Wait, as in the pizza eating turtles TMNT? 

[Do you know any other?]

So that means...

(Strong inhale) [yes you get to meet the Shredder]

For miles around dogs and wolves howled, people tried covering their ears and every window within Whiterun shattered.

Suddenly Lydia burst the door down sword drawn "I heard a noise! Are you alright!?" She said ready for a fight. Clearing my voice I tried calming her down "no no, sorry that was unintentional it's all good here" I said covering up my embarrassment "I could have sworn I heard a cat's claws being dragged down a metal sheet" Lydia said putting her sword away "nope, I was eraaa just practising a thu'um" I lied.

[No you weren't you were fangirling]

Shut up your making me look bad in front of Lydia!

[You don't need me to look bad in front of people]

Staring at me suspiciously Lydia relaxed "by the way once we've sold all these potions I think we should head to the Pale" I said "why? What could possibly be up there?" Lydia asked "I think the jagged crown might be in a place called Korvanjund located in the hold" I explained getting a chuckle. "The jagged crown? Wait, your serious!" She said realising I wasn't joking "if Ulfric get the crown he can use it as a rallying point against the Elisif" she said with concern in her voice.

Lydia affiliation - 5 for telling her about this

Watching as the Nord woman's head spin a smile grew on her face "but if we bring it to Solitude than it could help break the Stormcloaks moral" she suggested "yeah, about that" I said "I was thinking"

[thats dangerous]

Quiet you.

"What if I say, kept the crown? Until after the wars over?" I asked.

Lydia affiliation- -5 for treasonous talk

Ok she did not like that.

[no shit]

"What do you mean 'keep it until after the war?'" She said an agitated tone in her voice "Lydia don't get the wrong idea, I want the Legion and Empire to stay, but I'm not sure Elisif is the best option for ruler of Skyrim" I explained myself. Putting her hands on her hips Lydia raised her eyebrow "and why is that Geo?" She said is tricky tone taking the agitated ones place.

[Jesus she already sounds like your married]

Quiet you. 

"Well it's simple, what does Elisif actually have that will make her a good ruler? Nothing, the Jarls only back her because they rather got put into power by the Empire or view Ulfric using the thu'um as a cheat" you explained "that's... A fair point, but if your not going to support her than who should have the throne?" Lydia asked "me" I said swinging my arms wide as if it was an obvious solution.

Laughing hysterically Lydia wrapped her arms around her gut as if she were in pain while I stood their unamused.

Lydia affiliation- 5 for making her laugh.

[this is good, ladies love guys who make them laugh]

Traditionally its with them not at them.

As the woman's laughing died down Lydia realised I wasn't joking "your serious?" She asked in disbelief "I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't dead serious" I said. "Listen I may not look like a king but I have a plan that will help Skyrim and the Empire, the Thalmor are planning a second war we all know it but if I can get into the Blue Palace we can stop it before it begins" I explained "how?" Lydia asked at least taking me seriously now "step one, win the war and bring down Ulfric, step two, use the crown to challenge Elisif for the throne and become High King, step 3 end the Nords distrust of magic and work with the college of Winterhold to make magic a universally taught, step 4 when the Thalmor attack they'll have to deal with an army of magical Nords with a raging hate boner for elves" I explained making up a fake plan to mask my real one.

[and what would that be?] 

Go to TMNT universe, assemble a mutant ninja army, come back and then take over Tamriel.

[thats... Actually not the dumbest plan I've ever heard]

Thank you. Wait the world will pause like a game when I leave right?

[yes, unless your in this world time will freeze]

Sweat so I have all the time I need.

"A magical army of Nords? Why aren't I optimistic about this?" Lydia asked sarcastically.

She's much snarkier than I remember.

[I filled out the shallow parts of the NPC's personalities]

Of corse you did.

"Lydia I know it doesn't sound realistic (it sounds more realistic than my actual plan) but that's the last thing the Thalmor would expect, plus imagine and entire army that can double its numbers using conjunction magic, I'm sure that the people of Skyrim's hatred of the Dominion outweighs their distrust of magic, it's not the best plan but it's the best we've got other than throwing another generation into the meat grinder" I said catching Lydia off guard "fine, your burdens are mine I may not agree but I can tell you have your heart in the right place with this" she said.

Quest added: heir to Septum part 1  
Gain the jagged crown  
Reward: 500 exp, the Jagged Crown

Lydia affiliation- 15 for giving her hope  
Lydia obedience- 11 for convincing her  
Lydia fear- 5 for what might happen if you fail

Care to explain this system for me?

[gladly, affiliation represent how the characters feel about you, -100 is pure hatred and 100 is undying love obedience is how likely their willing to go along with your plans -100 is no chance and 100 is fanatically loyal as for fear -100 would mean that they think your a joke and can't take you seriously while 100 means they'd wet themselves at your presence, every 20 affiliation will add 1 extra obedience point when obedience is gained and fear will add 2 extra when 10 is gained]

Simple then, finish the world quest, get mutant army, get to level 100 if possible by that point and then return to claim the position of High King and then Emperor.

Trait gained: future war monger  
Adds an extra 5% chance that people under your rule will enlist when a war starts

Ooh that's going to be useful. Going back to the potions I plots through them, putting every tenth bottle to the side for me or Lydia to use later. 

Alchemy level 33/100

I'm getting good at this, now let's get these to Balgruuf so he can sell them to the Legion. You'd think the base game would come up with war profiteering quest lines.

Watching four crates of health potions get taken away by cart drove by imperial soldiers Balgruuf hands me two decent sized bags of coins.

2000 gold gained

Sure that's less than a quarter of what they were all worth but eh, can't spell war profiteering without profit. Handing one of the bags to Lydia I got a confused look "come on Lydia you did half the work you get half the loot" I sad "really now? I'm impressed Lydia, if I had known you were this good at gathering ingredients I would have kept you" the Jarl praised.

Lydia affiliation- 25 for praising her in front of the Jarl  
Lydia obedience- 23 for giving her a fair share

Cool. Now let's go get my crown. 

Did I ever mention that I hate dungeons in Skyrim? Because I do.

Korvanjund along with the quest line for Auriels bow are my two least favourite quests due to this particular dungeon pattern. You go in, fight a horde of enemies, maybe a puzzle or two and if you take one wrong turn you have to start all over again. Wait a minute better go get the magic bow before getting Serena, for shits and giggles.

But back to why dungeons like this suck. Well it's simple "I can't open this fucking door!" I yelled in frustration as the puzzle door reset itself "do you want me to try?" Lydia asked seeing me visibly frustrated "no I can do this just let me think" I said rubbing my brow.

[do you want a hint?]

No of corse I don't want a hint it's not like I want the crown or anything.

[ok I'll give you the hint, and after we arrive home you can work on that attitude young man]

In front of my eyes saying the combination.

Rearranging it as fox, moth, dragon instead of dragon, moth, fox like I had been doing before the door opened.

Continuing through the hallways fighting through swarms of dragur before finally reaching the crown. 

More specifically the dragur death lord it was on.

Still sat on its throne I ran up and threw my best punch while it got up. But unlike everything I had hit since coming to this world. It didn't die "oh no" I said before the dragur used a thu'um to throw me back "fuck!" I yelled out as Lydia went in for a slash with her sword. Blocking a hit she countered the monsters strikes as I got back to my feet. 

Side stepping the monster I threw another four punches before the dragur finally went down. 

That was legitimately the hardest I've had to fight since I got here.

[your total damage output is equal to 5.18 of a death lords hp so 5 hits is the minimum required to kill one at your current level]

Really? I've been running around for a week punching shit and I've made less progress than I did in eight hours of gameplay back home? Isn't there a faster way to get my stats up?

[well you could try training, that's how most gamers learn how to get skills up]

So I've been running around like a madman destroying Skyrim's ecosystem why? 

[I find your ignorance amusing]

When I went for a snarky comeback words appeared in front of me explaining how training works.

Strength is boosted through physical labour and work.  
Endurance through prolonged acts of effort  
Dexterity through complex physical tasks  
Intelligence by studying and performing magic  
Wisdom through experimenting   
Charisma through convincing others your right and increasing affiliation/obedience   
Luck through beating the odds

Ok so that should be easy, just need to do a lot of wood chopping and but some books. 

Picking up the jagged crown I dust if off slightly. Now all I need to do is get Serena out of hibernation, get Auriel's bow, defeat Harkon. That's going to be a pain in my ass, that snow elf bastard Vyrthur was a pain to deal with. Unless.

[unless?]

Pack your ice picks were going scaling.

[your insane you realise this right?]

Yes, and the readers love me for it.

Climbing up the frozen mountain towards the Inner sanctum of the Hidden Vail I stop to look back at Lydia just five feet beneath me. Oh soon she'll be beneath me in a much different way, and so will Serena, preferably at the same time, and in a much more... Alluring position.

[your a creep]

And your trapped in a creeps head so I win "how you doing Lydia?" I yelled downwards "remind me why we're doing this?" She said slamming a pick into the rock and ice "I told you I heard there was a magic object up here, if your scared of falling remember the safety rope is right there" I said gesturing to the bow wrapped around our waists "I'm more scared of you falling and slamming into me on the way down" she joked. 

Reaching the top of the balcony I hoisted myself over before helping pull Lydia over. Scanning the scenery I saw nothing but snow and mountains for miles around. Really, it wasn't that impressive, I mean I'm in magical Scandinavia so these things are everywhere. 

Not important, what important is getting the.... "What the fuck?" 

The chamber containing Auriel's bow was... Exposed, I was expecting it to be unactivated but it's very... activated. 

Walking around the side to the entrance carefully I saw the bow sat exactly where it was in the game. 

I have a bad feeling about this. 

[me too, last time something like this happened...]

What? What happened.

[oh no, nonononononononononono no!]

Entering the chamber I picked up the bow seeing a small not on the pedestal. Taking a closer look my blood ran cold.

"Welcome to the game" it read.

[the others, they've found you]


	3. speed run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that the other gamers were on to him Geo is on a mission to get out of Skyrim as quick as possible. To do this he has to rather defeat Mirrak or Harkon and build a homestead. It's going to be a bumpy ride from here on out and it doesn't help when your guide is a game AI who's as sarcastic as a teenage girl.
> 
> [I love you too PRF]
> 
> See?

Moving through the caves of Dimhollow Crypt I say nothing while Lydia trails behind me taking out any vampires, undead or Dawnguard we encounter. 

The other gamers knew I was here so I needed to get the hell out of Nirn until I was sure I was safe. Keeping on the move with Lydia and Serana hopping from world to world getting stronger would be my main goal for now. Conquest and domination would have to wait for now. 

First thing I'd have to do though is get to Serana and curb stomp her father. That latter part might be difficult but with me a vampire and a Nord as skilled as Lydia should be enough to take him.

Burning a incoming thrall to death with flames (I had taken up magic) I moved on getting near to the main chamber were Serana was located before encountering Lokil. 

Once he noticed us he started shooting fire at us. Dodging the surprisingly slow flames I flanked to the left punching him while Lydia went in for the kill at the right thrusting her sword into his eye socket. 

Moving past the vampiric corpse we made our way down to the centre of the chamber before waking up Serana. Watching the pillar raise out of the ground before sliding open to reveal the sleeping vampire "wait, you said there was something of value in this cave, she's just another vampire" Lydia said in confusion as she readied her sword "she's not just any vampire Lydia, she's the key to saving Nirn from eternal night" I explained trying to calm the Nord woman down while Serana was still half asleep "where... Where am I?" She managed to say "were you sent to wake me?" She fallowed with "no, but I do know where your mother is" I said "my mother? Where is she? Can you take me to her?" Serana asked "not yet, she's trapped in the Soul Cairn and none of us are strong enough to survive and reach her" I explained.

Everything seemed to hit Serana at once "this, doesn't make any sense" she said rubbing the sides of her head "what year is it? Who is the High King?" She asked seeming desperate for answers "it's 201 of the fourth era and there is no High King, we're kind of in the middle of a civil war" I explained. "Fourth era? Civil war? I've been asleep for so long, I need to get home to castle Volkihar, please can you help me?" She pleaded not knowing how the world had changed "I don't think that's a great plan, Harkon might try to kill us when he realises I have this" I said showing her Auriel's bow "what is that?" She asked.

Right she doesn't know what the prophecy of the Tyranny of the Sun is, not really anyway "is Auriel's bow, when combined with the blood of a daughter of Coldharbour it has the power to fulfil the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy" I explained "the what? My fathers been looking for a way to fulfil the prophecy for centuries, your saying it needs... My blood to work?" Serana said somewhat confused "yes, I've been told the prophecy by the man who wrote it, and I think that Harkon is planning to kill you so he can use the bow to block out the sun" I added "block out the sun? That will destroy all life on Nirn, it's insane" Lydia joined in not believing a word I said "this is the weapon of a Thalmor god, it's not that far fetched" I said

[charisma check of 20 required]

[charisma check passed!]

"If what you say is true, my fathers a threat to all life, including vampires" Serana said "you'd think he'd expect an army of angry mortals to show up at his front door" Lydia said "I'm planning to take him down, once he learns your free and the bow has been found he will stop at nothing to get both of you" I said. 

Serana affiliation- 10 for freeing her  
Serana obedience- 10 for agreeing to help free her mother  
Serana fear- 5 for seeming to know more than she does

Quest gained: free Valerica  
Reward: +50 affiliation/obedience with Serana

"Wait, so we're going to walk into another dimension to find her mother than kill her insane vampire father all while said fathers army of vampires are going to be chasing us all around Skyrim so he can steal your magic bow to bring about an eternal night?" she said as if I was insane for suggesting it.

[well it does sound insane]

Looking at Lydia with a deadpan expression for several second I responded "yes" I said plainly.

Lydia affiliation- 30 for reassuring her  
Lydia obedience- 37 for convincing her  
Serana affiliation- 15 for sticking up for her  
Serana obedience- 16 for sticking up for her 

Wow this is ridiculously easy, what happens when we get to 100?

[it varies from person to person, she'll rather love you unconditionally or become obsessed with you]

[as for obedience you'd be able to convince them to do anything, even if it's out of character for them]

Ok I'd prefer the former over the latter, so I'll need to max out on both of them before I get my sexy vampire Nord sandwich.

[is that all you think about?]

Clearly you haven't read the tags for this story.

While I was having an argument with the game the two gargoyle statues come to life. Roaring before approaching us the three of us get ready to fight. Me and Lydia going for hand to hand while Serana stays back and drains them of life. 

Killing one of the monsters I got slashed along my chest by the second beasts claws. Being thrown to the ground I watched the girls finish off the second gargoyle before Lydia pulled me back to my feet "is me saving your rear going to be a regular event?" She joked "what? Does my knight in blood stained armour want a kiss from her distressing damsel?" I flirted getting a punch to the shoulder "there's not enough ale in the Hold to make me want that!" She said chuckling.

[shes lying]

Really! I started getting crazy excited.

[yes, there isn't enough in all of Skyrim]

You know one day I'm going to figure out how to turn you off right?

[you'll die trying]

Worth it.

"I'm Serana by the way" the vampire said just introducing herself after we literally fought off two gargoyles together "I'm Geo and this is Lydia" I introduced us.

Heading back to Whiterun to figure out how to get strong enough to free Valerica, more accurately how to survive the Soul Cairn. 

Reaching my small home Lydia helps settle Serana in letting me formulate a plan. I've already bought Lakewood manor so once I've killed Harkon I just need to pull everything I've got into building the manor then I'm finished. I can go fight the Shredder, eat pizza with four mutated turtles and a overgrown rat and depending on the version of her bang Karai. Because that's basically what most TMNT fans think of doing at some point. Ooh I hope it isn't the version with Dr Chaplin.

[why?] 

Because he loves Karai and I love him! I mean seriously, he invented magic killing laser guns than used them to save his girlfriend/boss from an ancient evil who looks like the robo suit worn by her evil alien father that would have destroyed the world if it wasn't killed by four turtles turning into dragons. That's the coolest thing I've ever heard. Except maybe for Woody Johnson's story of how Jesus killed all the dinosaurs and turned them into oil for the GOP.

[we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it]

I don't want to cross that bridge because Chaplin will be waiting there for me with his magic killing laser gun!

[that show was really running out of ideas]

Fuck you that show was great, also why didn't we hear anything about him or Karai in Fast Forw-

[never speak of that again]

Why it was a good-

[ISAIDNEVERAGAIN!!!!]

Ok ok jeez what's wrong with you?

[just because I'm in your head doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you think]

Fine. 

"Serana you and Lydia can take the bedroom I'll sleep down here" I said sitting down by the fire pit "I'm surprised you didn't suggest we all cuddle together" Lydia teased "for now~" I said as she rolled her eyes before fallowing the vampire upstairs.

Quest gained: have a threesome with Serana and Lydia  
Reward: Serana/Lydia/you thruple unlocked, harem route unlocked 

You added the reward party as if the end goal wasn't enough to motivate me.

[its a requirement]

Sleeping through the night we set out so I could get stronger and Serana and Lydia could do some levelling of their own.

Coming to Riverwood I thought it would be best to test the training that the game told me about here. Picking up a long and placing it on the stump before bringing the axe down on it. Watching it split in half before putting another log on to repeat the process "this is your plan? Chop wood?" Lydia asked underwhelmed with the hole thing "my entire fighting style requires tons of strength and endurance, this is the most efficient way to get both so I'm going to keep at this for a while" I said having cut five logs now. 

+1 strength  
+0.5 endurance 

Well that means that 5 logs equal 1 strength and 10 equals 1 endurance "you two better go train in the woods, there should be plenty of animals and other creatures running around" I said continuing through the motions "alright, but if she eats me I'll kill you" Lydia said as she left for the woods fallowed by Serana and her offended glare.

The sun fell slower than it should have, eight hours of continuously chopping wood slowed down my perception of time as I went through hundred if not more than a thousand logs. Eventually I was forced to stop, my stamina not being able to regenerate fast enough. 

Getting paid for the firewood I watched as Lydia and Serana returned laughing with each other, large sacks thrown over their shoulders "someone had fun" I said gasping for breath "it's a long story, I'll tell you about it when we get home" Lydia said patting me on the shoulder as I slumped down fallowing the girls back to Whiterun.

Lydia affiliation- 35 for giving her bonding time with Serana  
Lydia obedience- 55  
Serana affiliation- 30 for giving her a friend  
Serana obedience- 34

Ok I am prying what happened between them from their cold dead bodies if I happened. 

[they didn't have sex in the woods if that's what your thinking]

I wasn't but now I'm even more determined to know.

-Serana and Lydia training-

Cutting down another wolf Lydia watched a ice spike fly past her striking another one of the canines making it go limp. Finishing off the pack Lydia skins the beasts while Serana watches from the shade of a tree "so you were human, but you pledged your should to a Dadric Prince and now your an immortal vampire" Lydia said trying to see if she heard Serana correctly "yep, that basically it" the vampire responded "so... How did you a Geo meet?" She asked "he was made a Thane by Balgruuf the Jarl of Whiterun for helping the Hold, I was assigned as his bodyguard and we've been traveling together ever since" she explained. 

"Oh, so your not?" Serana ask cutting herself off "not what?" Lydia said as they moved on "you know" Serana said. Finally getting her meaning Lydia blushed "no, oh no no no no! Me and Geo are just friends, why? Are you interested?" She teased "no, maybe, it's just that he seems to know everything before anyone else, it has to make a girl curious" Serana admitted.

Lydia saw what she meant, Geo was the weirdest person she'd ever met, first he knew where the jagged crown was then he said he was planning to become High King after the war then he lead her right to Serana and this hole prophecy thing. Frankly the fact that they spent the first week together running around after butterflies and flowers was bizarre enough. 

"Can't deny, I'd give my good eye to see what goes on in that madhouse he calls a head, but I'm a little afraid it would drive me mad" Lydia said getting a chuckle from the vampire girl. 

Continuing to walk for another mile Lydia held up her hand signalling. Crouching down the two spotted a bandit camp set up in the foliage. "Looks like we're in luck, scum a plenty, can't be any less than 20" Lydia said "how unfortunate, for them" Serana chuckled with confidence.

The next thing to happen can only be described as a blood orgy, watching the unprepared bandits get torn apart by Serana's magic and Lydia's sword, one tired running as he watched the bandit chief get torn limb from limb. He didn't make it very far.

Looting the blood, and piss stained camp Lydia grabbed all the gold and valuables she could "we're the hell did they get a Nordic sword from? Who cares I'm keeping it, might go with the gauntlets I've found" she chuckled expecting a response from her party member "Serana?" She said turning around to see the girl crouched down by a corpse. Getting closer she got startled by the sight of Serana sucking blood from the severed arms stump.

Looking back Serana stopped before standing up "sorry, I haven't eaten in a while" she apologised "no need, your hungry go crazy" Lydia said "as long as it isn't my blood that's getting sucked I don't mind" she added. Staring at Lydia for a moment Serana smiled before returning to her meal. She hadn't met a none vampire before who seemed so calm about her blood sucking nature, it was nice.

-back at Whiterun-

"So you two devastated a hole bandit camp and made off with a bunch of armour and equipment all by yourselves?" I asked casting frost periodically on my soar arms to try cool them down "yep, sure we have to leave most of it behind but we got all the good stuff" Lydia explained "we'll head down the market tomorrow with whatever we don't want, the extra coin will be nice" Serana said placing down her sack in the corner of the room "perhaps you could even buy an actual house" Lydia chuckled "unless your happy to sleep downstairs in your own home forever" she added.

Great, we're not even married and she's already saying we need a bigger house.

[maybe she'd shut up if you hurried up and became High King already]

Why are you on her side!?

[because she's right]

"You know I wouldn't have to sleep down stairs if you two" I said getting cut off "no you can't share the bed with us "why not? I'm not asking for sex and it's my house" I pointed out "true but you look like hey type of guy who gets touchy when he's asleep" Serana explained slyly heading up stairs for the night "how dare you! I've never been so insulted by and accurate description of myself in all my life!" I yelled in the direction of the stairway while Lydia tried holding in a laugh when she went upstairs herself.

[tis the vice of the harem protagonist, always outnumbered]

You make it sound like my life's a Greek tragedy.

[well I know what worlds your going to next so I can say it will be]

[watch out for Zeus by the way]

Wait the faithful, heroic Disney Zeus or the bigamist asshole realistic Zeus?

[the first one] 

Oof, better keep my girls out of that universe until I've dealt with him, I don't mind cucking assholes who deserve it, but I don't intend to be in the receiving end of one. Unless it's a woman. And I end up joining in. But by that point it's less cuckhold and more of a three way.

[your lucky your a gamer otherwise that train of thought will get you nowhere]

Staring into the fireplace I get an idea, first I fire of my frost at it extinguishing it than I sent flames out of the other hand relighting it. Continuing this cycle for about two minutes I see a notification saying my magic skills had levelled up. 

Basic magic [7/100]

Sweet, now I've got strength, endurance, intelligence and wisdom down I just need to learn how to level up my dexterity, charisma and luck.

Continuing the process for another hour before the magic regen rate stopped being enough to maintain my training I eventually fell asleep on my sofa, while two hot women probably cuddled upstairs...

I have to make up for lost time when I get my thruple.

Meanwhile upstairs Lydia and Serana laid on their backs staring blankly at the sealing "can't sleep?" Lydia asked "no" Serana said "me neither" Lydia said "that means someone it thinking about us" Lydia said "who'd be thinking about both of us at three in the morning?" Serana asked while Lydia had a fairly good idea who it was.

-the next day-

While Serana and Lydia sold the excess loot at the market I traveled to Dragonsreach (which I just remembered isn't Dragonskeep) to see Farengar about getting some spell books. "So you want to learn magic eh? Well if you want to master the art you need to go to the college in Winterhold, but I do have some books available" Farengar said placing some spell books on the table. Looking over the books they were fairly basic, fireball, chain lightning and frost cloak. Picking them up and placing the gold I owed in their place I left to find the girls. 

Walking through the market books in my left hand I quickly stopped to trip Nazeem before moving on.

[can't you let that go?] 

Not in a million years.

[if you became a vampire you might have that time]

True, might ask Serana about it after Harkon is dead.

Speaking of which she and Lydia were walking out of the blacksmiths when I caught their attention "you two did some shopping" I commented on the steel plate armour she was wearing "and I've still got enough left over for a trip down the tavern" she said holding up the small satchel of gold in her hand. Serana on the other hand didn't look all that different "didn't you get anything?" I asked. 

Holding up her right had I saw a silver ring with a emerald imbedded in it and a matching medallion hanging from between her fingers "their enchanted to increase my magic pool" she said putting the medallion around her neck "looks good on you" Lydia commented.

Ok all we needed to do now was get 

-two weeks of reading and chopping wood later later-

Sneaking into Valerica's old lab was surprisingly easy, no one kept lookout because A: no one knew how to get into it and B: no one in castle Volkihar thought humans would be dumb enough to get this close to a creepy abandoned castle. 

The Soul Cairn was way less foreboding than the discretion suggested. It mostly reminded me of the shadow realm from yugioh (so gonna visit that place one day) with all the purple and whatnot. 

Valerica wasn't hard to find (even for those who haven't played the game in advance) considering you walk in a straight line until you hit the wall and look for the entrance.

Seeing her mother for the first time in nearly 4000 years Serana tried running to her only to get repelled by the shield of energy that kept Valerica trapped "Serana? Is that you? How?" The older vampire asked confusion dripping from her voice "mother its me, this is Geo and Lydia, they woke me up and brought me here" Serana said introducing us.

"You... Brought my daughter here? Why?" Valerica asked "I know about your husbands plan to block out the sun, I want to help stop him" I said pulling Auriel's bow from behind me "is that... The bow, you found it" she reacted in disbelief. 

Gently tapping the field I try to look as if I didn't know how it worked "care to explain how you got here?" I asked "when I hid Serana away I came here hoping to strike a deal with the Ideal masters who rule this realm, instead they tried to take my soul and trapped me in here, if you defeat the Keepers that hold up this shield I can free myself, but be careful there's a dragon called Durnehviir that guards the Soul Cairn and does the Ideal masters bidding" Valerica explained "can do" I said as the three of us head off. 

That was easier said than done. The Keepers were well... 

[vastly stronger than you expected]

Ok yes but you make it out to be worse than expected. I said while being imbedded into a wall after the giant slammed me into it using its giant bone mace. Serana and Lydia were keeping it distracted as I peeled myself out of the starfish shaped imprint I had left. Checking how much health I had left I cashed fast heal a few times before getting back into the fight.

Running up behind the keeper I continuously punched its leg getting faster and faster as I got into the rhythm before it eventually went down. Dragon bone armour for me then.

Level up! 

Skill gained: go beyond (active)  
Every 3 punches landed continuously on a enemy increases in damage by 5%.

Oh that reminds me, I need to go to the MHA universe and stop Shiggy before...

[SPOILERS DETECTED SPOILERS DETECTED PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SPOILING IT FOR ANIME ONLY READERS THANK YOU]

Ok the readers will just have to read the manga before I get there. There are you happy?

[immeasurably]

Right, now we're are those other two dickheads?

-two mediocre mini boss fights later-

Quest completed: free Serana's mother  
Serana affiliation: 80  
Serana obedience: 92

"Well that was annoying at best" I grumbled as I, Serana, Lydia and Valerica attempted to leave, the elder scroll not proving of any use to us considering I already had the bow. Suddenly a thunderous roar could be heard. Over our heads Durnehviir flew down landing less than fifty feet before summoning a horde of Bonemen to attack us. 

Great, a dragon fight. 

[we are in Skyrim, you just haven't seen many because you never leave the hold]

Shut up.

Pulling out my bow I aimed at Durnehviir while Lydia slashed away his Bonemen with help from Serana and her mother. 

Firing arrow after arrow I try hitting the dragon before he takes off. Getting a few good hits Durnehviir starts to take off flying through the air two fast for me to hit. "Get down!" I yelled as he started raining frost down from the sky. Taking cover my armour managed to protect me from most of the damage, but still feeling the effects of it.

Watching Durnehviir come around for another attack I pulled back three arrows aiming them directly at his face hoping I'd get a bullseye. Releasing the arrows I watch as two harmlessly ping off of the dragon while one manages to hit his eye. Watching as Durnehviir went into a spiral free fall the ground shook as he crashed into the ground ironically hitting an incoming wave of his own undead.

Running as fast as I could I threw a punch at the dragons head "DIE!" I said fallowing with another punch "YOU!" I said with yet another punch "STUPID!" I said with a third punch. Before I could land a fourth punch Durnehviir turned to dust as his soul disappeared.

What? 

[his health was only 1821, if you just started punching him 4 hits would have been enough]

That is bizarrely broken. Whatever lets get the shout and go, the sooner I save the world the sooner I can get my Skyrim threesome!

[degenerate]

Prude.

Before I could continue my argument with the game Durnehviir reappeared in the sky and landed in the exact place his body was before "stay your weapon Qahnaarin I merely wish to talk" he said my party still not convinced "wait a second I killed you! You should be dead" I said as if we were playing a DnD game.

"Not dead, cursed, I live between life and death" Durnehviir explained "so the stories are true" I responded getting a light tilt of the head from the dragon "and what storied would that be?" He asked "when I was a child my mother told me about a dragon who sold his soul to gain vast power in necromancy, the only difference is she said it was a Dadric prince" I lied about how I knew who he was. 

The Durnehviir chuckled "that is mostly the truth, I was promised by the Ideal masters the power to summon armies of the undead and in exchange I would guard a woman named Valerica until she died" Durnehviir explained "what they didn't tell you was I'm immortal" Valerica guessed "yes, now I am trapped here unable to venture far from here without dying" the dragon said with anger in his voice "isn't there a way to free you?" I mock asked knowing the answer. "Free? No my soul is part of this real now, but I do seek to travel the sky's once more" he responded "I will teach you a Thu'um that will allow you to summon me for short periods of time to aid you in combat" he explained.

Skill added:  
Summon Durnehviir   
Allows you to summon the undead dragon Durnehviir from the Soul Cairn.

Cool I've got a dragon friend.

Valerica remained in the Soul Cairn still fearful of her husband, can't say I blame here considering everything he's put them through.

As the three of us stood at the end of castle Volkihar's gate Serana looked hesitant "I'm... Not sure if this is a good idea" she said seeming wary "if Harkon lives he'll never stop looking for the bow or you" I said "don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you" I said turning to the girls "either of you" I said giving the two a lit blush.

[Plus 2 charisma gained]

Damn this game is broken.

"Right, let's end this" Serana said with renewed confidence as we walked up the bridge. Seeing Watchman open the gate something was off about him. In the game he seemed surprised to see Serana but now he just had a sad look on his face as he avoided eye contact.

Somethings off.

[if so a gamer might be involved, be careful]

These other gamers seem pretty on the nose so changes involving vampires is probably be ahead.

Walking into the great hall the other members of the clan just stared at us as we walked towards the cathedral.

Opening the doors, the dim light from the cathedral windows shining down on us. Standing in the dark on the balcony above us Harkon still in his human form looked down on us his unmistakable demonic eyes peering into us "Serana, welcome home" he said with mock joy. Jumping down ten foot in front of us he turned his attention to me "I hope your... Pet has kept you entertained" he spat slightly hurting my feelings "I'm disappointed in you Serana, you've taken everything I've provided for you and just thrown it away for this... Mortal" he added.

Ok he's still in this human form not that big a difference.

"Provided for me? You've destroyed our family, killed other vampires all for a prophecy you barely understand, mother may still be scared of you but I'm not, not anymore and you won't hurt either if them" she said anger dripping from her voice.

[I smell a threesome]

Shut up my vampire waifu finally loves my.

Turning his attention back to me "you, I was warned you would turn my daughter against me" I said "did you not listen to a word your daughter just said?" I asked getting a scoff from Harkon "wait, who exactly told you about me?" I inquired getting a laugh this time "someone far more powerful than either of us" he said bringing out a all to familiar mask.

[Geo get the hell out of there!]

Looking at the stone mask I realise what he did "but it doesn't matter, time to die" Harkon said rushing me at incredible speed.

Quest added: Phantom bloodline  
Defeat Lord Harkon  
Reward: +25 affiliation/obedience with Serana, hamon skill unlocked, castle Volkihar unlocked as home

Lord Harkon   
Level- 50  
Class- stone mask vampire  
Job- patriarch of the Volkihar clan  
Race- vampire hybrid  
Rank- vampire Lord  
Alignment- lawful evil   
HP- 100,000  
MP- 100,000  
SP- 75,000  
STR- 337 x4  
END- 253 x4  
DEX- 100 x4  
INT- 231 x4  
WIS- 115 x4  
CHA- 125 x4  
LCK- 10 4

Skills:  
Vampirism:   
Drinking blood restores health and gives access to vampire magic.

Vampire Lord:   
50% increase to vampire magic.

Stone mask vampirism:  
400% increase to all combat stats, regenerates 20% health every ten seconds and gains extra HP, SP and MP from drinking the blood of their prey.

Weaknesses:  
The sun:  
The sun drains a vampires powers and in the stone masks case will destroy them entirely. Causes 10,000 points of damage per second.

Hamon:   
A trained hamon user can channel the energy into their body parts or objects that can harm or even kill undead creatures. Does 500% more damage than regular hits.

Holy objects:  
Objects and weapons blessed by the respective faith will slow down an undead or demonic enemies regeneration and cause 250% more damage than regular weapons.

Not being able to react fast enough Harkon grabbed my throat and threw me at the alter on the other end of the room causing me to smash through it. Seeing an opening Lydia sliced the monsters arm of while Sera threw a trio of ice spikes into his chest. The two looked on in horror at how fast Harkons arm grew back and his wounds healed.

Throwing Lydia to the ground Harkon was grappled by Serana as she turned into her vampire lord form. Putting up the best struggle she could Serana was unable to pin Harkon instead throwing her arms wide causing him to lose his grip on her hands and slash across his chest making him stagger backwards fallowed by getting his by multiple life drain spells and Serana summoning a gargoyle to fight him.

Pulling myself of the ground I watched as Harkon ripped the left arm off of the gargoyle and begin draining it dry.

Care to explain?

[the stone masks pushes its wearer to evolve beyond their currents state through acupuncture quadrupling the stats of those who use it]

So he's four times stronger than when I fought him in the game. Lovely. Damn, I need to cause enough damage to overcome his regenerating. But how?

Rushing forward to help I watch as Lydia jumps Harkon from behind stabbing him in the back before pulling the sword down causing it to rise out of Harkon's chest. Yelling in anger Harkon reached around then threw Lydia into Serana knocking them both back. Reaching for the blade Harkon physically pulled it through the front of his chest and threw it towards me. 

Watching as Serana and Lydia now with her second sword slashed and hacked at the ever regenerating vampire I got back to my feet trying to think of a plan. Moving forward light from the thin slits called windows. 

Picking up the blade an idea sprung to mind. Rushing forwards at full speed grappling Harkon smashing through the cathedral door slamming the vampire into the ground. Curling his legs up Harkon kicked me off him into the wall behind us. 

Getting back to my feet I draw the sword grasping it in both hands. Nearly floating back to his feet Harkon dusted off his vest "still alive? Fine, I could use a good meal" he said a predatory look in his eyes. 

Seeing him rush me again using the same movements as before. Reacting I sliced off his hand as I jumped backwards trying to lure him my way. 

As we fought our way through the hallway I used a lesser ward to block his vampiric drain spell not realising it was a distraction until he grabbed me with his right hand throwing me into the great hall. Crashing into one of the tables I struggled to my feet looking around to see the vampires of the clan stand aside in fear. Not of me, but of the beast their patriarch had become.

I quickly ran to the castle exit shifting my eyes about looking to see where Harkon had gone. For the first time since coming to Skyrim I was genuinely fearing for my life. I was fighting an opponent I couldn't just punch to death and worst I knew what he'd do to Lydia and Serana if I didn't kill him now. 

Stopping just below the fresh hold I heard an all too familiar sound "wrrrry" it calmly whispered. Jolting my head upwards I saw Harkon hanging from the sealing like a bat before pouncing down knocking me to the ground and throwing the sword from my grasp. Pinning me Harkon grabbed my throat and began digging his claws in sucking the life from me. 

I watched as my health grew lower and lower. Acting quick I threw every destruction spell I knew at the man standing over me only to watch his injuries rapidly fade "it's useless to struggle boy with this mask I've ascended beyond a human, even beyond the gifts of Molag Bal" Harkon said drunk with the new power he had been given. 

[warning, health below 10%]

Watching as my vision grew dark before a almighty roar echoed through the castle as Harkon was tackled off of me. Now free I quickly grabbed a healing potion from my belt only getting my health back up to 27%. It was enough.

Serana had tackled her father and was now holding him down slashing at his face with her claws. With Lydia getting me back to my feet I caught a glimpse of castle Volkihar's residence gathered in a huddle behind us.

[their waiting to see who wins]

Typical, can't trust vampires for anything.

Hearing a much deeper roar Harkon transformed into his Vampire Lord form before throwing Serana from her position over him using his superior strength to rip her left arm off before throwing her over towards his throne "Serana!" Lydia and I yelled rushing forwards going to stab Harkon through the heart. 

As the blade pierced her skin I ran to help upper cutting the monster. Before I could go for a second punch Harkon turned into a swarm of bats reappearing behind me kicking me through the doors to the castle scaring poor Watchman half to death. 

Getting back to my feet I froze, my eyes meeting with the last thing I wanted to see. Harkons talon like hand protruding out of Lydia's abdomen as he held her three foot off the ground before tossing her aside. 

Everything other than Lydia's body seemed to slow down as it hit the ground with a dull thud. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, this isn't how an self insert, isekai bullshit power fantasy is meant to go. But it did happen, Lyida is gone and I'm not to far behind. Damn him, damn this world and damn the bastard who gave Harkon that fucking mask!

[I can give you an emergency teleport to a new world, it's not to late to save yourself]

No, I'm killing this kono Dio da die/Dracula love child wannabe fuck! Then I'm going to kill the gamer who gave him that mask and everyone that gets in my way!

Feeling the hair on my skin prick up I was broken out of my internal monologue by the sound of heavy footsteps coming in my direction. Looking up I saw Harkon standing over me glaring down with a triumphant expression on his beastly face "you lasted longer than I expected worm" he said reaching down and grabbing my by the shoulder lifting me up to my feet "in another life you could have been a exceptional vampire, but this is not that life" he said raising his spare claw to take my head off. Watching it ready to end my I caught a glimpse of something I needed to win. 

The sun, rising over the castle just enough I could see its outline. Getting an idea I focus my attention back on Harkon. With renewed vigour I punched the wrist he was holding me with snapping bones and tearing ligaments giving me the ability to dodge the slashing claws that came down at me. 

Now crouched directly under the hunched over vampire I grabbed onto his arm and opposite leg pushing upward with all of my remaining might. Flying for a brief moment Harkon's massive body crashed into the bridge tumbling for a second before stopping. 

Snarling like a wild beast Harkon got up "you think a toss is enough to kill me!?" He growled "no, but that can" I said pointing upwards as the sun rays peered over the castle slowly growing more present. As the light hit the top of Harkon's head a loud hissing sound could be heard as white smoke rose for Harkon's head making his hiss in pain "wrrrry? How is this possible, the sun weakens vampires not causes us severe pain!" He said stepping forward to shield himself in the shadows.

Not giving him the chance to regenerate I rushed him charging into his waist forcing him backwards his torso now fully exposed to the sun. Watching as his skin burnt I continued holding him back as he tried desperately to return to the safety of his castle.

Screaming in pain Harkon dug his claws into my back trying to make me lose my footing.

[warning, health at 10%]

Feeling my lest start to give way I do my best to hold out for a few more seconds "you... You can't do this to me!" Harkon screamed digging his claws deeper into my body "my power, my destiny!" He said as the burning became more intense.

Holding my ground I hear Harkon's ear splitting scream as his body turned to dust falling apart in my arms. 

Quest completed: defeat Lord Harkon   
Serana affiliation- 100  
Serana obedience- 100

Skill tree unlocked: hamon

Item gained: stone mask

I.. I did it, wait. If my affiliation is still going up.

[shes alive]

"Serana!" I called out my every movement hurting as I turned to hobble back to the castle entrance "I'm ok!" I hear her call out. Seeing Serana crouching down by Lydia's body I see the tattered remains of where Harkon ripped her arm off "your arm" I said sliding down the wall next to her "it's fine, it'll grow back after enough blood" Serana said looking down at Lydia "she's still alive, but barely" she added.

Looking through my pockets I found one last health potion and got Lydia to drink it. "It's not working" I said impatiently. "The wounds are too bad, I can save her but" Serana stopped herself "you would need to turn her into a vampire" I said "we don't have many other options, someone bring me some blood" she said leaning over hesitating before biting down on Lydia's neck.

Moments pasted before Serana lifted her head up. Quickly taking the chalice of blood Watchman brought Srana put it to Lydia's lips slowly feeding her the red liquid. It wasn't notable at first but Lydia's would started to fade, before long you could hear Lydia coughing.

Relived that she was ok you threw your arms around Lydia "your alive!" You cried out with joy as Serana joined you "yes but I won't be for long if you keep squeezing me like that" Lydia jokes as we backed off.

The effects of Serana's blood were already showing, Lydia's eyes were now a burning orange and her skin was becoming white as snow. 

I'm just glad she's ok.

[you really do care about them don't you, that's not a trait many gamers with your ambition gain]

Well people always said I was special.

[I don't think that was meant in a good way]

Frig off. Anyhow it doesn't matter, I'm halfway through the world quest and now I just need to start building. Although I might deal with the civil war before I go if I've got the time.

Quest added: Trotsky and his magical murder train  
End the Skyrim civil war  
Stormcloaks reward: +75 affiliation with all Stormcloaks, Thalmor embassy unlocked as home, 12,500 exp  
Legion reward: +75 affiliation with all Imperials, Become Jarl of Eastmarch, 80 gatcha tokens

Quest added: anything for her smile  
Bring peace to Lydia's home  
Reward: +50 Lydia affiliation/obedience 

Quest added: real-estate king  
Complete a homestead  
Reward: [???] [???] home builder perk

Eh those can wait, for now I just want some time with my girls.

[who can blame you]

Jesus, that took way longer than expected, I'll just go back to 2-3 thousand word chapters from now on. Love you all, even the people who think my book is shit.


	4. Tying up loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harkon was destroyed Geo and his party start tying up loose ends before heading off to NWC. Geo is still trying to come up with a way to explain to two middle age women why their in the middle of present day New York. But that can wait till after they get there.

Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion that bore his own name was stumped. The Pale, the Rift and Winterhold had all fallen in less than a week. Their forces that escaped spoke of a beast dressed as a man coming into their encampments and massacred them.

The Legion must have gained some type of Dadric Prince's weapon or maybe it was one of their damn mages. Ulfric sworn to himself that once the war was over and he was High King the first thing he's going to do is burn down that infernal Thalmor loving college.

Brought out of his bigoted thoughts Ulfric rose from his throne to the sound of knocking on the massive doors at the end of the hall. 

Before anyone could react the doors exploded creating a giant dust cloud. As his soldiers scrambled to position Ulfric could only watch in horror as a series of red beams of light blasted out of the cloud reducing his army to ashes in one hit.

Hearing a strange music being played with terms such as "back in black" being screamed in tune with said music a figure emerged from the smoke. Clad in a red tank top and skin tight green trousers that clung around a football sized bulge he strutted into the great hall as if he was Emperor of Tamriel.

As the figure took off a piece of black glass he wore over his face he looked right at Ulfic "what in Nirn are you!?" He demanded. The figure replied by putting both hands behind his head and thrusted his crotch towards Ulfric sending another beam of light at him vaporising the Stormcloak's leader "the least pleasant dicking you'll ever get" Geo said revelling in his victory "no homo" he quickly added.

Hearing clapping behind him Geo saw Serana, Karai, Lydia, Bulma Briefs, Rouge, Giganta and Wonder woman standing their congratulating him on his victory. "Speaking of dicking" he said thrusting his groin at the girls. But instead of disintegrating them their clothes were ripped to pieces. Watching the group of naked women walk towards him hips swaying in unison he hear one sentence being repeated. "Wake up" he heard "what?" Was the only response he could muster.

Then something truly horrifying happened, watching the girls heads start to grossly twice and form into speech bubbles before his very eyes the sentence was screamed "WAKE UP!!!" 

Practically falling out his sleeping back Geo was drenched in a cold sweat as he looked around seeing he still in his tent camped east of Riverwood he sighed in relief.

[you ok?]

I had the worst nightmare ever, well it was pretty cool at the start but it sucked major ass later on towards the end.

[were you dreaming that you ended the civil war with dick missiles again?]

They were lasers this time.

[you know we really need to get you a therapist]

No time, work to be done. 

Getting dressed I crawl out of the tent to start another day of work. Turns out the game has extended the Heartfelt DLC to all the holds. Good considering I now only have to walk a hour or two between the building site and my house. Me and the girls were just camping here because work had lasted a little longer than usual. 

The basement and main hall were finished now the extensions were all that remained. While I would have moved on straight after finishing. But then my side-quest completing addiction came into play. So now we're going to take down Ulfric and then get to the teenage mutant ninja turtles universe. I wonder if they'll have 80s white Stockman and BeeBop or modern black Stockman and BeeBop? Not that I don't like the new ones but why did they change their skin?

[don't ask me I know as much as you do]

Moving on I check the instructions to build a kitchen. Once I've finished the GGTC or Geo guide to conquest I'll come back here and build all the add ons but for now I'll stick with a kitchen, a bedroom and a storage room.

[remind me what that is again? I was trying to delete myself while you were writing it]

I'm glad you asked. Pulling out a piece of paper with a crude picture of me as the Thad vs Chad vs Virgin meme (as the Thad, obviously) I turned to the other side and started reading.

Congratulations on purchasing the Geo guide to conquest for the low low price of £20.

[its not worth 1]

Quiet you. With these easy six steps you too can be a multiverse harem god-emperor like me.

[thats a little much don't you think?]

I'm going to get it published later when I've actually got all these things.

Step 1. Exploit the game as much as you can.  
Step 2. Complete your first world quest.  
Step 3. Complete the first 10 worlds before going back to the first one. It will be way more fun when your OP.  
Step 4. Gather a large collection of people your attracted to, make sure at least one tenth of them are actually useful outside of sex.  
Step 5. Enjoy your life as a broken harem protagonist and relax knowing no none gamer can ever challenge your lifestyle.  
Step 6. If your a dense mother fucker and fuck up, read my next book how to us fuck up your fuck up.

[and when's that coming out?]

I haven't written it ok! Writings hard.

Putting away my soon to be source of infinite wealth I get back to building. Luckily for I who has no experience building anything larger than a bird box, it works the same as in the game. Once I've gathered the resources I just confirm the purchase and behold. It's built.

-Lydia-

Groaning I turn over as the sound of heavy building goes on in the background "why did I have to say get a bigger house?" She said mentally kicking her younger self. 

Relenting she crawled out of her sleeping back and went out into the sun. Benefits of being a vampire: eternal youth and super strength, down sides: the sun hurts like a bitch. The whole blood drinking thing took some getting used to but Skyrim had an near endless supply of bandits and other criminals. 

Getting to her feet Lydia saw Geo by the work bench. As strange as the last three days had been, considering that she almost died and was brought back as a vampire Geo had found a way to make things weirder. 

As an extension of the house appeared out of thin air Geo turned to see her standing there still shocked as when the foundations magically appeared.

-Geo-

"Good sleep?" I asked the dumbfounded Nord "it was until you started working" she said rubbing her eyes as I installed the storage room "don't worry, I should be done any second now" I informed her putting down the bedrooms and marvelling at my handy work "there all done, now I just have to furnish it" I said waiting for the completed quest icon to show up.

Wait why isn't it showing up? Don't tell me I need 

[it would appear your not done]

Oh come on please tell my I don't have to run round Skyrim buying furniture.

[no but it would appear another gamer has altered the conditions of completing the dlc]

Looking back to the book I flipped through the pages until I found what appeared to be gum sticking two pages together. Peeling it off my face went bright red as I started reading.

How to build a sex dungeon.

What the fuck. 

[not all gamers are out for blood, some just think their funny]

"What's got you blushing?" Lydia asked as I quickly closed the book "nothing, I just ahem, I think it's about time I fulfil the next stage of my plan" I said "the High King one?" Serana said with a yawn as she got our her tent "that's the one" I responded. 

The girls looked at each other with doubt in their eyes "not that we don't believe in you Geo but..." Lydia said trailing off "but?" I asked "there are only three of us, how are a pure blood vampire, a vampire fledgling and a man who can defy reason going to bring down the entire Stormcloak rebellion?" Serana said putting her damn logic in this argument. She had a point, my penis lasers currently didn't exist so that wasn't an option "we don't have to fight every Stormcloak, we just need to bring down enough of the Stormcloak's leadership that they are thrown into disarray long enough to let the Imperial legions swoop in and deal with them" I explained "without Ulfric to rally behind they have no symbol so bringing him down is our top priority" I added.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lydia asked still some doubt in her voice "it's the best plan I can come up with" I said trying to reassuring her.

Charisma check: 291/250 required: pass

-Dawnstar-

Skald the Elder was sat on his throne waiting for word form Ulfric when they will go on the push against the Legion. He had been rather on edge as of late, dragon attacks and Ulfric barely escaping the chopping block has put some doubt in his old heart. But that wouldn't shake his loyalty.

The dragons will leave when the Empire is driven out, Skald was sure of that.

While deep in thought Skald was broken out of his thoughts by a man collapsing through the roof seemingly unharmed "Hello there" he said looking as if he was surpassing a laugh. Jumping to his feet Skald drew his sword "guards! Seise this intruder!" The Jarl yelled.

[did you have to say that over used quote?]

No, but I wanted to. 

Grabbing the first guard that lunged at me I swung him around building up the momentum needed to splatter the guards that came after him using one of their own as a human club. Taking out the sixth guard I stop swinging to see the forearm of the first guard being all that was left. Seeing there was one guard left I put a little more weight on my left foot as I leaned forward towards him scaring him away.

Perk gained: slasher villain  
Gruesome or bloody deaths of enemies gives double exp.

I was far too broken for this game.

[just wait]

Moving my attention back into the now speechless Jarl I pick up one of his guards helmets using it as a projectile as the old man desperately tried to thrust his sword at me. Knocking him onto the ground I put my foot on his chest as he laid there "this is for being a dick" I said smashing his head in with my foot.

Right. I wonder if that hidden chest is still there.

-Windhelm-

It totally was still there! Jesus this really was the game and not just some world that resembles it! Suck it Naofumi! Im not an idiot for treating this world like a game because it is one! (Your still my favourite though)

Walking up the steps to the palace of the kings I get ready to rush the Redneck Supreme Ulfric himself. I mean how could you hate elves? They have big titty elf girls for fuck sake! Oh that reminds me I need to find a world with big titty elf girlfriends.

[do you have a second brain in your dick or is your brain a second dick?]

Shut up! You'll never understand me, why? Because I have a dream! A dream that one day every man and woman will have a big titty elf girlfriend, a tsundare vampire gf and a SaM succubus gf! And through this world peace and equality will become a part of life! And what a wonderful life it will be.

[every man AND women? What if their not gay or bi]

Eh, you love who you love, more for the rest of us.

What was I doing again? Oh right mass murder.

Before I could kick the doors in I heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking before the sounds of screaming passed through the woodwork. 

Reacting quick I kicked the doors open only to be taken aback by the sight before my eyes. Ulfric Stormcloak and the other leading figures of the Stormcloak rebellion laying dead on the floor while a cape and cowled figure stood in the centre of the room tow pointy ears sticking out his head. Could it be? Was it really him.

[wait, no... No no nononononononononononononono!]

The figure turned dramatically casting his cape aside to reveal not the dark knight but "Deadpool!?" I exclaimed in confusion "surprise little biscuit, thought I was someone else didn't you?" He said pointing his index finger at his covered mouth.

[no!!!!!!!!!!]

"Thought you shook me back at gamer 1.3 million didn't you Gamie? How is Silvia these days by the way?" Deadpool asked the game "wait you can here him too?" I asked confusion flooding my mind. Letting out an great laugh Deadpool responded "simple my gumdrop Kirito, I have tones of free time now I'm my earths top mercenary, I work one day a month and still make ten times that of the average American so when I'm not busy I like to travel the multiverse" he said putting a few bullets in Ulfirc's corpse "and then on my travels I met the Gamer System, it was hate at first sight, so now whenever he gets a new gamer I drop in and have some fun" he explained sighing in a happy manner "and that kids is how I met your mother" he finished.

This was all weird, even by my standards "that doesn't make any sense" I stated with a deadpan expression "yet it's still better than the ending of the actual show" Deadpool said stepping within then feet of me "so instead of the merc with the south your now..." I started before getting interrupted "CAPTAIN DEADPOOL!!!! Multiverse explorer and greatest lover in twelve dimensions" he responded striking a pose. 

[you see why I hate him] 

"So what do you want with me?" I asked reluctantly, watching as Deadpool pulled out a piece of paper saying 'script' in bold red letters I instantly regretted asking "well I read to the end of your story, you misspelt like half the words towards the end and I noticed a disturbing lack of me" he said throwing the paper away. 

Feeling the game try to hang itself in my mind I decide to get rid of him quick "so you want a part in the story right?" I asked "well duh! I'm here for action! Excitement! Character development and dare I say, a romantic side plot?" He said acting out each of those descriptions holding a Wolverine body pillow during the last one.

This guy is starting to get annoying. How do I get rid of him.

[do you think I'd still be dealing with him if I knew?]

Ok ok fair point, I have an idea.

"Ok I've got a job for you" I said exciting him "super! What is it, battling fearsome dragons? Rescuing fair maidens who are way to frisky for the time period their based off? Bringing the Internet and wifi hotspots to Tamriel!?" He asked brandishing his katanas in excitement "bring me the magic sword used by Samurai Jack" I ordered. 

Standing there seemingly disappointed Deadpool reset to his usual demeanour "a fetch quest eh? Fine I'll take up this quest, but first" he said pulling out two sub-machine guns "I'm going to slaughter maybe a few hundred more Imperials before I go" he said "don't you mean Stormclo..." I said before his hand pressed roughly against my mouth "ssh, I know what I said my edgy little protagonist-Chan" he said before backing away slowly wiggling his fingers in the process as he exited the room.

So this is what it's like dealing with Deadpool in real life.

[never meet your heroes son]

Still think he's the funniest shit I've seen in a while.

[fuck you Marvel trash]

Anyhow, Jack will rather keep him busy for a while or somehow kill him. 

Unwanted guest perk gained:  
Deadpool thinks your fun and will now show up uninvited whether you want him to or not.

Ok that's going to be interesting, I wonder how the girls are doing.

-Lyida and Serana-

"That was easy" Serana said casting another life drain at the incoming city guards. Braking into Riften and killing Laila was shockingly less effort than expected. Now the two were just sat in the Keep throwing spells at whatever guard or soldier was dumb enough to walk in. 

Overall it was good practice for Lydia and it gave Serana a chance to try teaching for a change.

The day went past like that until the flow of idiots stopped coming "looks like that was it" Lydia said "seems so" Serana responded. Looking at the pile of fifty ish corpses an dry silence passed through the air "want to hit the tavern?" Lydia asked "sure, what could go wrong" Serana mused.

1 hour and three ales later.

Serana was physically had to try and drag a now drunken Lydia off of a tavern client who had the nerve to make a comment on Serana's ass resulting in the Nord woman stomping on the now bloodied mans crotch "say that about my friend again! I bloody dare you ya mud-crab humping crap!" Lydia yelled out as she was dragged out by Serana and three other patrons.

-Geo-

Leaving Windhelm quickly was a smart choice. As it would appear that Deadpool had brought in a legion that was now sieging the leaderless city. If he was repeating this across all the holds than this should be an easy quest. Maybe you were wrong about him. 

[i stand by my word]

Quest completed: Trotsky and his magical murder train  
End the Skyrim civil war  
Reward: 

Imperials affiliation: 75

Title gained: Jarl of Eastmarch  
You know rule mostly autonomously over the Hold of Eastmarch, making your home in the Palace of the Kings you have power over all in your hold and answer only to the High King/Queen. 

Quest completed: anything for her smile  
Bring peace to Lydia's home  
Reward:  
Lydia affiliation: 85  
Lydia obedience: 100

Huh, well that was easy. 

[what now]

Simple, complete the.... Ahem, house before the girls get back. 

[your so screwed if they find out]

That's why I'm doing it secretly.

Quest completed: real-estate king  
Complete a homestead  
Reward:  
Home builder perk gained.  
You are a natural at construction and building. Construction projects take 50% less time and resources to complete. 

40 gatcha tokens gained.

Kinky perk level 1 gained.  
You have very inclusive sexual tastes and your caller reflects that. 25% increase to charisma when convincing partners to try new kinks.

World quest completed: complete the 2 of the 3 DLC's  
Reward:  
Skyrim becomes hub world.  
Now all items collected will be stored in this world until you come to collect them, you can also customise building that you own via the game store.

50 gatcha tokens gained. 

TMNT universe unlocked.

"I'm going to super hell for this" I said out loud as I looked around the sex dungeon. Unlike the rest of the house it was fully furnished from the start with chains and bonds attached to the walls, a large fireplace with four stakes lined up in front of it, a set of stocks in the corner and a four post large bed with handcuffs at each post.

There was a small pressure plate built into the wall of the caller that made a section of the wall slide back before revealing this nightmare of kinkiness so hopefully they wouldn't lean on it and find what must be a endless supply of shits and giggles for the asshole who messed with the system. "Why does the universe hate me?" I asked.

"Because your fun to mess with" a feminine voice came from behind me. Freezing still I slowly turned to see Serana and a sobered up Lydia standing there looking at the room. A cold sweat would be appropriate right now, but it was overshadowed by the rainstorm worth of water poring out of my skin as the two switched between looking at me and the "decorations" that surrounded me.

"I can explain" I sputtered out "I bet you can" Lydia teased. 

-lemon- vampire, threesome, femdom (not that kind)

Quickly I tried coming up with other than a guy from another universe is messing with me I was cut off by Lydia pressing her lips against mine. Feeling her tongue slide into my mouth I felt a hand slide down grope my left asscheek. The kiss continued for another minute before our lips parted letting us catch our breath "I feel like your the one who needs to do some explaining now" I said smugly.

"I'm gonna be honest worth you Geo, neither of us know why we're doing this, I just made a joke about a threesome... Then Serana didn't laugh, and here we are" Lydia explained.

Damn it! They only want me because of protagonist plot powers! I'm gonna have to let them down.

[seriously? You've worked for this since you got here and your saying no?]

I'm a thirsty gamer, not a pig.

"You two don't have to do this if neither of you want to" I said gently pushing Lydia away "well I certainly do" Serana said enthusiastically dropping her clothes to the floor "I've got to agree with Serana, we both want you Geo and I'm not opposed to sharing if you want something serious out of this" Lydia said kissing me again before she joined Serana in stripping.

Feeling blood flow down to my crotch I watch as the two women stood naked as the day they were born. They looked fairly similar with plump but firm rears and snow white skin and while Serana's D cup tits may have outshone Lyida's perky C cups were complimented by her small but firm muscles an obvious sign that she trained hard and fought harder. 

With each girl swaying their hips in a hypnotic rhythm as they made their way to the bed, Serana laying on her side ass in full view while Lydia was on her knees giving off a perfect look of her tits and shaven pussy. 

Not needing any more proof of consent I stripped off and headed to bed to join them. Watching my six inch cock lightly bob as I walked the girls liked their lips like hungry lionesses waiting for their meal. Crawling up between them I wrap my arm around Serana groping her chest getting a light moan while gently squeezing Lydia's firm ass.

Moving our hands over each other's bodies the girls entangled their hands around my shaft as they gently started pumping it. Feeling my hair stand on end things suddenly turn sideways as the girls push me onto my back and pin me. Lydia straddling my chest and Serana parked on my lower abdomen "just because your the hero of Skyrim doesn't mean you get to be on top" Lydia said in a assertive tone before lifting herself up. 

Seeing her slightly damp pussy hovering just inches above my face I take a deep breath as Lydia sat on my face her lower lips pressed against my... Only lips really. Starting to lick I dragged my tongue across her entrance up to her pea sized clit getting a few moans out of Lydia as she began to grind against my face. 

Enjoying the show Serana slipped her hand between her legs as she played with herself while licking and swirling my cock around with her tongue. Getting used to the taste she slowly started to take it into her mouth moving her head back and fourth as she got better and better at sucking me off. 

Continuing this for another ten minutes I started to notice Lydia's grinding began to speed up indicating she was about to cum. Grabbing her ass with my hands I pressed my face in as my licking sped up making Lydia moan louder "by the nine that's fucking perfect!" Lydia cried out before her legs clenched around by head nearly cracking my skull as she let out a scream fallowed by a squirt of juice covering my face. 

Climbing off of me Lydia took a break to rest while I wiped my face clean and turned my attention to Serana. Watching her pulling my cock out of her mouth and listening to the pop sound it made. It was fucking surreal man.

Trying to sit up I felt Serana push me back down as she placed bother her hands on my chest "your tongue seems pretty exceptional" she smirked gesturing to a still panting Lydia "let's see how your little friend holds up" she said positioning herself over my erect cock and spread her pussy lips. 

Lowering herself down I watched as my dicks head disappeared into her vagina fallowed by the other five inches one by one. Starting to lift herself back up and down Serana got into a rhythm slowly getting faster as her breast started to lightly bounce along with her body. Feeling myself slide in and out of Serana I started thrusting upwards in between my grunts and her moans. Putting my hands on her hips we got into sink as Serana bounced on top of me sweat forming on both of us.

Lost in our own ecstasy no one noticed Lydia sneak up behind Serana or that she started playing with the vampires breasts "don't think I'm just going to sit and watch" Lydia teased playing with Serana's hard nipples making the vampire mew like a kitten while she kissed her neck.

Now trusting as hard as I could without hurting her I notice Serana was getting tighter "fuck... I'm gonna" she said before slamming her legs as close together as she could cumming all over my cock. Fighting back the urge to cum inside her I wait until Serana came down from her high before she pulled me out of her. Panting lightly she recovered far faster than Lydia.

Seeing I was still erect she put my dick between her warm thighs and started rubbing it between them slowly building up momentum. Rubbing harder and harder by each passing minute Lyida crawled in front of her spreading her own legs over Serana's facing towards her returning my perfect view of her ass. Knowing I was enjoying myself Lydia wiggled her ass in my face teasing me "you've been so well behaved, how about you cum for us Geo?" She said sounding flirty. 

Feeing my balls start to tighten I groaned as I released my load of warm white liquid over Serana's and Lydia's thighs. Climbing off of me the girls each gave me a kiss before going off to get cleaned up.

-lemon over-

A few minutes later they came back down and laid either side of me cuddling me like a six foot sweaty teddy bear "Well that was an adventure" I said getting a laugh out of each of the girls "are you sure you don't want another round Lydia? I'm sure Geo has another one in him" Serana offered putting her hands between my legs "no thanks, I've got a headache" she explained.

Nickel for every time I've had that problem.

[zero nickels are still zero, and you didn't even use that currency when you were alive!]

Shut up!

While arguing with the voice in my head Lydia planted a kiss on my cheek "but I will defiantly be going for a few more rounds another day" she flirted laying back down on the bed. 

Quest completed: have a threesome with Serana and Lydia.  
Reward:  
Serana/Lydia/you thruple unlocked

Harem route perk level 1 unlocked  
Women in a relationship with you gain -10% jealousy of other harem members.

Quest added: Overlord of the harem kings part 1  
Gather a harem of 10 girls.  
Reward: 10 gatcha tokens, Protaganist trait gained, ladies man trait gained

Perk gained: Girls with Dom energy are great!  
Assertive women are more easily recruited into your harem, especially those with a mother complex.

Great I'm the bottom in my own harem, still I love me some milf action.

Serana has been added to your harem (girlfriend)  
Lydia has been added to your harem (girlfriend)

Harem ranks:  
Wife  
Mistress  
Girlfriend  
Concubine  
Servant  
Slave  
Pet

Description patch coming soon.

Right that's that done. Finally time to move on to the big city, New York New York here I come! Beam me up Scotty!

[I'm not answering to that but fine]

Feeling a dim might engulf me I lose my vision for a moment before it returned. I wasn't in my house anymore, I scanned my environment, an recognised where I was. This was the Empire State Building, I'd seen pictures and shows about it. 

Laughing maniacally to myself I turned to explain to the girls what was going on. They weren't there, "Serana? Lydia?" I called out to no response.

Game, what's happening?

[you can't carry companions with you yet]

I stood there on one of the most iconic buildings in the world thinking only one thing.

What! The! Fu

End.


	5. New city same Geo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in New York and alone Geo starts his plans to integrate himself into the battle between the Foot clan and the Turtles. Mutagen plays a critical part of his plans for a pan-dimensional empire and depending on which Shredder he's dealing with there will be plenty to go around. Also Saki has a hot daughter so...

Leo and his brothers had been scouting out what they thought it be the Foot's headquarters by the Hudson River only to find yet another warehouse probably filled with stolen goods. Running across the rooftops not making a sound the four ninjas came to a skylight built over the centre of the warehouse peering into what was going on. 

Inside the foot were gathered in front of a five foot five woman wearing light grey armour over a black skin suit with the red foot symbol on her chest. They couldn't here what she was saying but she seemed angry "Donnie what are they saying?" Mikey asked "gee Mikey, let me get my lip reeding glasses out and see" Donatello said sarcastically "ok just make sure your quick" Mikey said getting smacked up the head by Raph. 

Before Leo could tell them to be quiet the warehouse lights went out. Hearing the Foot ninjas start screaming the brothers burst through the glass and landed on the floor knocking out whatever foot soldiers came in range of them. Staying in the moonlight the four were back to back when the light came back on. 

All around them shards of ice the size of spears had impaled several members of the Foot while others laid burnt across the floor. Takin in the carnage the brothers were snapped back into the moment as Karai dropped from the ceiling attempting to cut Leo in half with her katana. 

Blocking the strike Leo jumped back as the turtles stood ready to fight "this is your fault freaks!" She said swinging her blade about while the turtles could only dodge and block her attacks "our fault!? We didn't attack you!" Raph said thrusting his sai forward "well not at first" he admitted.

Countering the attack Karai did a backflip before pulling a grenade from the back of her belt "don't you freaks know what we use this warehouse for?" She asked before throwing the explosive. Once it hit a stack of crates it exploded setting off a larger explosion shaking the building "we smuggle explosives here!" She said jumping onto a pile of crates before escaping out of a window leaving the building to explode "move!" Leo yelled as the explosives went off all around them. 

Heading for the main exit a wall collapsed blocking their paths. With the building foundations becoming unstable the four looked for a way out, finding it in the form of a unblocked side door. Running for it the turtles made it out just in time as the warehouse exploded like it was the Fourth of July. 

Landing in the river the four resurfaced after the explosions died down. Looking at the burning ruins of the building Mikey was the first to break the silence "I've said it before and I'll say it again" he said "I love being a turtle" the four said in unison. 

Escaping into the sewers via a sewage pipe the start making their way back to the layer trying to figure out what the hell just happened and who was attacking the Foot.

-Geo-

"Dang Karai is thicker than I remember" I said to myself as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop with a bag of stolen Foot cash in each hand.

[thats what you got from that experience]

Ok ok I'm sorry I'll try being more careful but I can't help it she's my all time favourite TMNT female antagonist. Anyway explain again why I can't just bring Serana and Lydia with me?

[seven years after I came into existence various evil gamers with delusions of warlordism were united by a gamer named Cannabuades and raided dozens of universe killing trillions, I updated myself so they couldn't move their armies about the multiverse, without the ability to move their armies about Cannabuades's horde fell apart]

Huh, so you do care about people.

[it was more to insure he didn't end up pissing off one of the multi dimensional horrors that could delete me one day]

So what happened to Cannabuades? 

[after some of the more high and mighty gamers formed their little alliances he was hunted and imprisoned in a gamer proof holding cell]

Wait so they can take away a gamers powers?

[correct, but they'd have to catch said gamer before hand]

So don't get caught is your advice, got it. 

[so what's your brilliant plan now?]

Well I can't move people through the multiverse thanks you you but this world should have the one thing I need to rectify that. The technodrome. Kraang and the Uncle Phil Shredder used it to travel from Earth to Dimension X with ease. All I have to do is take control of it and bada bing bada boom I've got myself a means of multiverse troop transportation.

[and if this world doesn't have a technodrome?]

Well my plan is well and truly fucked isn't it?

Heading back to my apartment I sneak back in through the window. One minute I live in a big comfy house with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a sex dungeon and now I'm in a two room apartment that covers less than 150 square feet. Makes it really awkward to take a shit with a sink poking your right arm. Reminds my of my first place before I died.

Sitting down on my bed I pulled off the black face mask I had been wearing and started counting cash. The Foot were beginning to disappoint me, normally I could get about a one hundred grand before making my exit but over the last week I've been getting about one grand less each night. 

Sure a wizard breaking into your base and stealing money while butchering your men probably wasn't a good state to be in when doing business but that there fault.

[how is you stealing their money their fault?]

They should have magic proofed their gear.

[at least Chaplin and his magic killing gun clearly aren't here]

I hope so, because I'll slither into Karai's chamber of secrets if it's the last thing I do. Oo that's and idea, Harry Potterverse anyone? After they've gotten to the legal age for their respective country of course.

[I'll take a double butter beer please]

Hey you did a reference.

[actually it'll hopefully kill enough of my mind that I forget who I'm stuck with]

Sat on my bed I stayed silent for a moment looking at the text bubble before me before speaking again.

We just had a bonding moment. And you've ruined it.

[I know, so what are you going to do with all this cash?]

Well one get a good apartment then two, let's just say a certain woman will be getting the 'headline' of her life. Heh heh heh.

-Channel 6 news station-

Sat at her desk next to Irma, April sorted through photos of damaged and destroyed buildings the Foot had been using as fronts for their operations for the 10 o'clock news. She had asked the turtles and Splinter what had happened but Leo, Donne, Raph and Mikey all seemed just as lost as she was. Flipping from photo to photo she stopped on one that had a strange outline in the back. Holding it up to the light her eyes widened at the sight of a man in black clothes similar to a foot soldiers fleeing the crime scene with two bags in his hands.

Thinking who it could be she got pulled out of her thoughts by Berne Thompson her boss "O'Nile! I want you to meet our new anchorman" the overweight 30 something said pointing his thumb over his shoulder to a good looking tall man in a plain blue suit. 

Smiling he held out a hand "Giorno Giovani, pleasure to meet you Miss O'Nile" he said seeming polite. Betting a light blush for some strange reason April shook his hand for a moment "please, call me April if it makes you more comfortable" she said almost tripping over her words.

What was with her today?

-Geo-

Yes I know I stole my fake name but I looked it up JoJo's bizarre adventures doesn't exist in this universe so it's ok. 

[probably so they can avoid copyright violations]

Yeah probably, now shut up April is hot! 

Looking at the five foot eight redhead with VERY perky D cups and clean white skin I had to fight back my inner fanboys drooling over her. 

[Focus Geo!]

Your right, plan now sex later.

[yes you should do one of those things]

"Ok Giorno this is your news report for today, the usual stuff, some senator had an affair the cops are taking credit for decreasing Foot activity the usual" Berne said handing me the news sheet "actually Berne I think I found something" she said turning around and giving me a view of her great rear. 

Passing a photo to Berne the old man raised his eyebrow "what the hell is this?" He asked "look in the top left corner, there's a man holding two bags" she said pointing to the silhouette.

[shes found you]

Scoffing Berne rolled his eyes "looks like a foot goon trying to go rouge" he said dismissively "I think he may be the one responsible for all the destroyed Foot hideouts from the last few months" April stated obviously annoyed at her boss's lack off interest. "Please April this is the same story you've been pushing for two years now first you said there were four vigilantes fighting the Foot clan now there's one make up your mind!" Berne said clearly getting irritated "listen I hired you because your the best reporter this side of Manhattan but if you want to fallow the Foot clan story just stick to facts and not wild theory's, were Channel 6 not CNN" Berne said walking away "and Giovani your on at seven!" He yelled as he got the the elevator.

Letting out a huff April grabbed a man by his collar and started dragging his "come on Vernon we're going to find this vigilante ourselves" she said "but my donut!" Vernon complained at the pastry he dropped when she grabbed him "I'll get you a bagel when we get back" she said as the doors to the other elevator closed.

So I'm in the position for a Superman Louis Lane set up eh?

[what are you planning now?]

The second most brilliant idea that has ever crossed my mind.

[for the tenth time you did not invent eating women out]

You can't prove that!

Turning to the glasses wearing girl to my left "um, excuse me Irma was it!" I asked getting a light yelp from the girl. Watching her face go bright red she looked like she didn't know what to say "yes?" She squeaked out "can you do me a favour?" I asked somehow making her go bright red.

(No Geo did not fuck Irma)

-the turtle's layer-

It was the normal day in the turtles sewer home, Leo and Raph were sparing, Mikey was skateboarding around the nearby tunnels and Donnie was in his lab working on one of his new projects he wouldn't tell anyone about. As for master Splinter he was in his room meditating in peace. At least he was until "hey guys! We brought pizza!" Ringed through the layer. Than the stampede of four teenage boys rushing for their food. 

Sighing Splinter left his room for the common area of their home. Taking a seat at the head of the table the giant rat took a slice of the pie "so how was your day April?" He asked quietly nibbling at his food "a disaster, I've been up and down the island twice and found nothing linking to the man I saw in the photo" she said demoralised "you mean WE went up and down this island twice, once on foot after the van broken down" Vernon corrected her swallowing some garlic bread hole in frustration. 

Hearing Mikey hold in a laugh, April rubbed a handful of her red hair "I told you I was sorry Vern" she said apologetically "if you were sorry you'd let me take you out to dinner" he said in a flirting tone "your married and I'm with Casey you know that" she shot back. 

Raising his hands up in defence Vern responded "one I didn't mean a romantic dinner and two I'm going through a divorce you know that, ever since Lucy finished medical school she's been a completely different person" he explained.

Putting an arm around the depressed looking man Mikey smiled brightly "don't worry buddy I know something that will never let you down" he said raising a slice of pizza that Vern reluctantly took.

Continuing their meal April looked at her watch "quick the new anchor should be on any minute now" she said as Donnie turned the TV on. 

Watching the screen come alive a picture of Giorno (still Geo) came on "good evening people of New York, I'm your news anchor for this evening Giorno Giovani, in recent weeks senator George Maroni was discovered with the winner of this years miss New Jersey beauty pageant at his condo in Florida, mr Maroni has repeatedly denied these allegations against him and continues to claim he champions the virtue of marriage, in other slightly more relevant news the criminal gang known as the Foot clan has seen a decrease in activity in the last few months, now INTERPOL has had a full investigation into the criminal organisation and its operation across East Asia and the Pacific for over two decades since it's mysterious leader referred to as the Shredder little has come of it, for the longest time the Foot have seemed unstoppable but right here in New York City they may have met their match, if you'll look closely at this photo here in the background it would appear someone is fleeing the burning building revealed to be a Foot stronghold, now this could be anyone, a foot ninja going rouge, a simple trick of the light, but you know what I think? Someone in this city is fighting back, their telling the Foot clan that this is our city and were not gonna be pushed around, and to this person I say thank you, if your out their what hint now, thank you, this has been Giorno Giovani at Channel six news, good night New York, and tune in next time" he said before cutting to adverts.

[charisma check 299/100 pass]

"He used my photo!" April cried out in joy. While the others talked about what the man said Splinter focuses solely on one word from that broadcast. Shredder.

-Foot HQ-

In the heart of Foot clan operations in New York five hundred foot soldiers trained and guarded their base while waiting for their next mission.

Karai, leader of the Foot clan in North America kneeled in front of a screen, still and unmoving "for ten years we have tired to spread our reach to the Americas, all that have been sent before you failed, I had hoped you would succeed, perhaps I was wrong" a deep voice said through a speaker "you weren't wrong fath... Master" Karai corrected herself.  
The man she was speaking to was her father Oroku Saki, the Shredder "yet here you are again, telling tales of reptiles that fight like ninja" Shredder said unamused by his daughters continued excuses.

Tensing up Karai defended herself "master, the turtles are real, I recovered one of their shurikens they are responsible for all of this" she protested holding the weapon in the light "enough!" Shredder began before freezing at the symbol on the shuriken. He had not seen that symbol in nearly twenty years and it filled him with... Rage, pure rage. Something he had sought to keep under control since that night.

Raising from his throne Shredder looked to the man at his right "Tatsu, prepare one hundred of our finest elite, and prepare to leave for New York" he said "at once master Shredder" he said bowing before he took his leave. Turning his attention back to the monitor he glared at his daughter "prepare what warriors you have gathered for my arrival" he ordered "father there is no need, I can deal with the turtles myself" she protested "this is not about your delusions child! This is far more important than you can possible comprehend" he snapped making Karai bow her head out of instinct.

Turning off the monitor Shredder turned to the large glass window that gave him a view of Tokyo "Hamato Yoshi, you can hide no longer hide rat" he spat before leaving to finish what he started 2 decades ago.


	6. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having worked at Channel 6 for nearly a month Geo starts to lay the groundwork to get April into his harem using a dinner at a fancy restaurant.

A month after getting a job at Channel 6 I've done nothing but provoke the Foot clan to attack me and so far nothing, they most rather think I'm not threat or are waiting for the right moment. I've managed to obtain a lot of information on April. Casey Jones exists in this dimension so that's going to be a bump in the rode for me. On the other hand this means I get to be friends with Casey 'I fight trained ninjas with a hokey stick and win' Jones! 

Using my high charisma stats I got from swooning girls and practicing in the mirror (the latter happened much more than the former) I got people to keep watching Channel 6 and even manage to double their ratings, the gamer system really is overpowered isn't it?

[your telling me, once a gamer got Zeus to let him sleep with Hera just by asking]

Wow, considering he threw a guy into hell for sleeping with a cloud that looked like his wife I can tell that was a BS move. 

Anyhow the Shredder isn't here yet so my plans of fighting a epic cool battle against him have to be put on hold. Also considering their the most popular team up in the franchise no Kraang until after Saki gets here. So far Karai has been leading the foot in their expansion across the state, she's taken over dojo's and martial art studios across Manhattan and Brooklyn to scout for recruits. Overall that coupled with the mercenary work the clans been doing for crime bosses, shady politicians and the smuggling activities she's been really damn competent as a leader.

I'm so going to make her call me master before we do it.

[your perversion never stops amazing me]

Oh come on I need a useful harem, I don't just want sex toys, I need fighters and leaders and scientist and... Shit.

[for the second great coochi empire I assume]

Your God damn straight, and unlike the first my favourite thot isn't going to rebel against me and force me to kill her with a sandal.

[that belonged to Jesus Christ]

Yes, anyway Karai and April will prove vital in my plans.

[how is April going to be useful? She's a reporter]

My empire needs a state run news service doesn't it?

[ok supreme leader]

Good nowback to my current plan. Be friends with Casey until I steal his girl.

Quest added: Shit friend  
Take April away from Casey  
Reward: cuck lord perk, [???]

Ok I deserved that but it will be fine, what's the worst that could happen?

[Casey could be a primordial god in secret and then he could melt you like a ice cube in a microwave, it's happened]

Ok you need to chill.

[I existed before chill]

Fine you win. 

Game: 1  
Geo: -1

Why is it minus one?

[I had to take one off for that sick burn]

I hate you.

After my news report/daily Foot clan antagonising session was done I spotted April walking with a guy out of the building. He was tall, about six two looked like he went the gym a lot and had neck length black hair, and I'd notice that hokey stick in the back of the car he unlocked anywhere.

Walking up to them I got their attention "April" I called out. As the two turned back Casey raised an eyebrow "yes Giorno?" She asked "I was wandering, wait where are my manors" I said turning my attention to Casey "Giorno Giovani, pleasure to meet you mr" I introduced myself "Casey Jones, April's boyfriend" he said shaking my hand "well mr Jones, I was wandering if you and April here would join me for dinner, I'm taking some friends out for dinner at the new Michelin restaurant down town" I explained. 

Just as April was about to say something a honk could be heard in the background. Turning we saw Berne and his girlfriend Tiffany in a new pink Lamborghini "hey Giorno! See you at the party!" He called out as they drove passed.

Money was a wonderful tool to get what you wanted when threats of violence isn't an option.

Turning my attention back to April I waited for a response "I'm not sure, that place seems a little expensive" she said "well if you two change your minds feel free to drop by, I'll be looking out for you two" I said before walking off to catch a cab, leaving Casey with a somewhat distrusting look on his face.

April affiliation: 10 for inviting her and Casey out for dinner.  
April affiliation: 30 for getting her work on the air.  
Casey affiliation: -5 for rubbing him the wrong way.

Phase one complete.

Getting back to their apartment April placed her arm on Casey's shoulder "what's wrong?" April asked already having an idea what it was "that Giovani guy seemed awfully chummy towards you" he said with a hint of spite in his voice "don't tell my your jealous" April snickered. Putting his hokey gear back in the bag he looked back at his girlfriend "what guy wouldn't get jumpy when he had the best looking girl in New York and some tall good looking local celebrity that can get a table at a fancy restaurant on a whim take an interest in her" he justified himself. 

Giving him a hug April planted a kiss on Casey's forehead "don't worry about Giorno, we're just friends" she said walking towards the bathroom "now I'm going to go to the shower and because of that best looking girl in New York comment" she said stooping at the door "your free to join me" she teased going into the bathroom.

Casey affiliation: 15 for getting him laid in the shower.

God damn it! I helped the enemy!

[now you know how Lenard felt in the early seasons]

Later that night Casey and April took me up on my offer. Standing outside the Hudson feast, (which ironically enough had little to do with the Hudson) April was in a red one strap dress with a slit going up to her thigh while Casey was in a black tuxedo with a dicky bow tie.

Finally getting through the line the two spotted my table and came over "April! Casey! I'm glad you made it" I said rising from the table. Trying to pull a chair out for April only to be beat to it buy Casey we all sat down and ordered out food. Waiting for the appetisers we all made small talk "so I've been watching you on the news a lot lately, you really don't like the Foot clan do you?" Casey asked "there just a bunch of bullies same as the ones we all dealt win at school, letting them know we're not afraid of them is an important first step and I like to think it will encourage other people to stand up to them" I explained "when I got bullied I just broke the guys teeth" Casey said bluntly "then I pity the poor sap who tries robbing you" I joked. 

Eating our way through two courses the chatter continued long after the plates were cleared "so how did you two meet?" I asked faking interest in a relationship I had every intention on destroying. Before either of them could tell the story there was a sound of glass smashing as foot soldiers dropped from the roof armed with swords and spears.

Watching as everyone panicked Casey's first instinct was to sucker punch the first foot solder he saw using his spear as a weapon. Watching him take on three foot soldiers at once while April tried to sneak the people out through the back I decide to help. 

Obviously smashing skulls in and shooting fireballs was out of the question so I decided to put the acting skills I learned in all those nativity plays my parents made me take part in as a child to use. Flipping the table I knocked over two of the foot then flipped a third one over starting to fight my way to Casey. Eventually we were standing back to back surrounded by at least forty foot soldiers "you sure know how to throw a party Giorno" Casey joked "sorry about the party crashers, you take the ugly ones, and I'll take the ones that will be ugly when I'm done with them" I said coyly "which ones are they ugly one's?" He joked back.

Before we could actually crack some skulls the lights went out and Casey just started chuckling "your in for it now boys" he said. 

All around us foot started to drop like flies as shadowy figures started jumping about. If I didn't know what universe was in I'd be freaking out by now. The turtles were here.

Just as the sound of bodies dropping the sound of clapping started ringing through the air. Looking up a figure wearing a hat that resembled a upside down plate (I couldn't find the name for the hat sorry) standing on the part of the glass roof that wasn't smashed.

Foot elite  
Level- 9  
Class- ninja  
Job- foot elite  
Race- human  
Rank- elite soldiers  
Alignment- lawful evil  
HP- 1,110  
MP- 1,620  
SP- 888  
STR- 15  
END- 12  
DEX- 10  
INT- 15  
WIS- 15  
CHA- 10  
LCK- 5

Reading his stats the man dropped down swinging a battle axe downwards leaving a large cut in the ground trying to cut one of the turtles. 

Watching the turtles and the elite battle through the dark was difficult enough but keeping out of the way of his axe swings was even harder. 

Getting behind a table I saw the elite manage to dodge and a add each of the brothers strikes as he tried to strike them. Watching for long enough I started seeing that he was pulling his punches, or more acutely he was pulling his axe swings preferring to kick and elbow the turtles which seemed to be equally effective. He wasn't just another weirdo with ninjutsu training, this guy was a complete sadist. Casey tried swinging for him with the spear he was using only for it to get knocked effortlessly away and backhanded to the ground before being kicked unconscious. 

Seeing him finally taking the fit seriously he kicked one of the brothers to the ground and plunged his axe into his shell "Raph no!" I heard someone call out before a katana came down and sliced off one of the elites arms making him roar in pain before kicking Leo away from him and using his foot to dislodge his axe from the turtles shell. 

Enough was enough as I blasted him with a fire ball before shocking him with lightning. Listening to his blood curdling screams of pain I watched as he collapsed to the ground lighting the surrounding area. 

Seeing Raphael laying on the ground I went up to him seeing how bad the damage was. Placing my hand over the massive cut mark the axe made it barely went a half inch into his shell and no blood was coming from it so he should be fine. 

Wiping some sweat off my forehead I stood up only to see something that would scare most but seem only mildly inconvenient to someone of my level. There was a sword sticking through my abdomen. This is getting to be a serious problem, seriously this is the second time I've been stabbed why am I not wearing armour? 

Looking back I saw a foot soldier laying on the ground weakly holding the sword handle as he collapsed. Falling to my own knees I had to keep up the appearance I was in mortal danger. Not being able to be my overpowered self in public sucked. 

[boo frigging who]

You have no sympathy for the wounded do you.

[your right, in a few hundred days that sword could kill you]

Stop being a prick.

Pretending to be unconscious seemed to work as I could here voice talking about me not to me "who is this guy!" One of the voices said "he works with April Donnie" Casey said still waking up fully "I know that but did he shoot lightning out of his hands!?" Donnie said "questions for another day, let's get him back to the layer so you can patch him up" Casey said.

Wait I got to go to the turtles layer? I'd geek-out if it wouldn't give my plan away.

"What! We can't take him to the layer!" A much angrier voice said "this isn't up for discussion Raph, the layers much closer than the nearest hospital and he saved our lives" Leo said. 

Suddenly I could feel someone lift me up and start carrying me. Jostling about in arms I was assuming belonged to Casey a very pungent smell started flooding my lungs making my face scrunch up "you get used to the smell buddy" Casey said clearly seeing my face. 

We kept traveling for another five maybe ten minutes, it was hard to tell without opening my eyes to look at my watch. At the end of the journey I heard a voice with a strong Japanese accent spoke out "Raphael! What happened? Who is this man?" He said obviously worried about Raph. Japanese, fatherly voice, calls Raph by his full name. Trying to contain my fangasm I recognised Splinter.

Feeling myself being put down on the table as the rustling of medical equipment could be heard as a hand grabbed onto the sword still lodged in my intestine moving it enough to cause some pain "sorry about this, but it's gonna hurt more from here on" Donnie said pulling out the sword.

While the thought of turning the nerd turtle into soup like Shredder always suggested is a fond idea I try to quell my unspeakable rage at having a large much of metal ripped out of me like a bandage.

Continuing to lay there while my 'doctor' prepared to operate I hear Donnie visibly become confused as my HP regen took care of any wounds. Keeping up the act I lay still listening in on their conversation.

"And that's what happened Sensei, we were kicking Foot clan but as usual then this freak with a battle axe showed up" Raph explained "yeah! He was like a mega foot soldier or something" Mikey added. Hearing an low hum from the rat I could tell something was up "a warrior like the one you described can only have been trained by the Shredder, and that means my old enemy is here in New York" he said a mixture of anger and fear in his voice. 

So the Shredder was in New York, now I just have to wait until Kraang shows up for like the fourth team up they've had. Things are starting to go Geo's way.

[did you just refer to yourself in the third person?]

It's been a long day ok?

"So let's go take Shredder and the Foot down once and for all!" Leo exclaimed "no!" Splinter said with anger behind his words "you could not handle a single Foot elite, you'd be no match for the Shredder" he stated "but Sensei" Leo tried to say "my mind is made up! You are to stay in the layer and train until I say you are ready is that clear!" Splinter said "yes Sensei" the four said in unison.

Damn Splinter don't take shit from anyone. Getting off the bench I walk in on the group "excuse me, do any of you know where a Casey Jones is?" I asked pretending I just work up. Watching as the brothers instantly went for their weapons while Splinter remained neutral I throw my hands up "don't shoot I'm friendly" I said making the Vulcan hand sign "I come I'm price and hope to leave in only one" I added. 

Despite my Star Trek reference they didn't seem to trust me.

[not everyone likes that show you know]

Not now. 

Glaring at me Leonardo was the first to approach me "who are you, and more importantly what are you?" He asked "my name is Giorno Giovani but some friends call me Geo and I'm a human, I've just got magic" I explained "so you aren't some kind of elemental mutant?" Donnie asked "no I'm not a mutant" I responded. Lowering their weapons slightly everyone but Mickey kept a firm face "can you take your thumb off for real?" The nunchuck wielding ninja asked "shut up Mikey" Raph scolded "no but I would like to learn" I responded.

Stepping past his sons Splinter stood over me. He was a lot taller than expected being around six foot seven maybe eight. He stared into my eyes with his for a moment "boys, lower your weapons" he ordered "but Splinter" Leo tried to object "but nothing, if he wanted to kill us he would have done so already" Splinter said. 

Fallowing their teachers orders the turtles put their weapons away reluctantly "Casey has returned to the surface to tell April what happened, now could you tell us exactly who you are please" Splinter asked politely. Sitting down I tried figuring out where to start "I learned I had magic only recently and I've been practicing by myself once I got confident enough with my skills I started trying to take on the Foot, trying to loosen the stranglehold they have on the city" I lied through my whitened teeth. What? I'm a news anchor, I can't have yellow teeth.

Vain prick trait added:  
Your very proud of your appearance and will try hard to maintain it.

Dude, uncool.

[but not inaccurate]

Seeing Splinter process this information while he stroked his beard. Well his very long goatee, "you took a grave risk fighting the Foot like you have, Shredder will most likely come for you as well" he explained "I know, I'll be ready for him" I said getting a look similar to what he gave his sons. Standing up Splinter beckoned me to fallow him, complying he and I walked through one of the dried out sewage pipes before stopping in a room I assumed was a dojo. 

Looking around at the training gear the brothers probably used on a daily basis I was suddenly tripped up by Splinters tail sweeping under my feet making me land on my rear. "What was that for?" I said genuinely annoyed "you weren't paying attention, now strike back" he instructed. Getting back on my feet I threw a punch, not putting enough force behind it to kill him just enough to knock him down. 

Moving faster than my reflexes would allow Splinter pushed my fist off corse making me stagger to avoid falling flat on my face. Throwing another punch he did the same thing, deciding to try a different approach I jumped up getting ready to bring my fists down on him only for the rat to punch my gut sending me flying back. 

Ok sparing with Master Splinter is awesome but he's starting to piss me off. Forming an ice spear I threw it at him only to dodge it "that is one of the slowest projectiles I have ever encountered" he commented. Throwing another spear this time fallowed by a flurry of them Splinter dodged them with minimal effort before throwing a punch stopping just an inch from my face. Leaving his hand in front of me for a moment before pulling it back "you'll be ready for the Shredder?" He asked almost mockingly "so I need a lot more practice, I get the point" I said "good, so you will stay, and like with my sons you will train until I believe you are ready" he said catching me off guard "wait what? When was that decided?" I protested "just now when I won, I will ask my sons to arrange some sleeping accommodations for you" Splinter said leaving the room.

Splinter affiliation: 20 for saving his sons 

Great I've been adopted by a giant rat. This would make a killer sitcom.


	7. Enter the Shredder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Geo has been training under Master Splinter with the turtles the Foot now lead directly by the Shredder have launched attacks across the city on an previously unseen scale. Truths about Splinter's past have come to surface and he must now face his demon to save the city his family calls home.

Moving in with the turtles and Splinter has not been as fun as the fandom described it to be. Up at the crack of dawn for an hour of sparing practice fallowed by breakfast then another three hours of sparing practice then lunch then six hours of target practice, dinner and finally three hours of meditation before bed. Still it was really helping me develop my skills further.

Skills are what it says on the box, their the reason Splinter managed to beat me. While I outclassed him in magic and unarmed he had maxed out stealth and martial arts. Turns out that some skills are strong and weak against others. So I can beat foot ninja, bandits and Daedra by the bush-load but if I fought Shredder his higher martial arts skill would mean I can't hit him but I also have HP to high that he could easily kill me. 

It's the Dio vs Ultimate Kars paradox. Kars is much stronger than Dio, but considering Dio can freeze time Kars can't get a hit on him but he can regenerate faster than Dio can damage him.

Skills check:  
Unarmed [80/100]  
Melee [10/100]  
Base magic [33/100]  
Hamon [9/100]  
Alchemy [50/100]

I was currently on hour two of target practice, the only difference being instead of arrows or shuriken I was firing off ice spears. Donatello had built a moving target range that spun six target boards around a wooden pole attached to a sewage water fall that kept it spinning perpetually. 

Hitting it had been the hard at first with me barley scratching the outline of the targets the first hundred times before I slowly got used to it. The whole thing had become a massive farm for my basic magic skill, my hamon to after I figured out how to imbue my ice spears with the stuff.

Dinner everyday was the same as breakfast and dinner, pizza. Seriously how do these people not have an everything deficiency? At least April and Casey would come around every hour and then, if I lived down here too long I'd forget what a woman looked life if it wasn't for her.

Our post dinner meditation was the best part of the day. Just sitting with my eyes closed pretending I was seeking enlightenment or something. But really I just focuses on improving my hamon. Not like I could use any of my other skills without Splinter whacking me on the head with his cain. 

-lemon- master/slave, rough, dream sex

While my body was sat in the lair my mode was somewhere much more entertaining. I envisioned myself sat atop a black throne as masses of people bowed to me. 

For some reason my body was covered in a plain grey armour I didn't recognise, it felt familiar yet so different. A chain was being held in my left hand leading down to a bare breasted Karai wearing a collar around her neck as she smiled up at me. 

The only real clothing she wore was a long piece of black fabric covering her pussy with a thing gold string connecting it to a similar piece of fabric covering her ass, but not enough to avoid me seeing plenty of her firm and well sculpted rear. Smiling to myself I tugged the chain pulling her closer. Obeying my command she crawled around the arm of my throne and in between my legs "how may I serve you master?" She asked eager to serve. 

Reaching down I removed my codpiece letting my cock flop free seeing it was about three inches longer than in reality. (real immersive brain) 

Happily taking my soft cock into her mouth Karai used one hand to guide my shaft into her mouth while massaging my balls with her spare hand. As she switched between licking and sucking my cock became harder reaching an impressive nine and a half inches when fully erect. Fuck it, it is my brain I'll be as hung as I want.

Placing both hands on my hands on each side of her head I started to thrust down onto her throat as I sped up. Feeling her warm wet mouth contract around my cock I grunt as I go deep enough that my balls started to slap against her chin. I kept thrusting as Karai's eyes started to roll back before one last thrust opened the flood gates. Cuming hard down her throat a mythical amount of semen started filling her stomach.

Letting go of her head Karai slowly pulled my cock out letting it rest on her perky C-cup breasts. Playing with it while I took a moment to recover before it got back to full mast. As if on instinct Karai slid the thick girth between her tits and began to rub it up and down making me groan with pleasure "are you enjoying yourself master?" She asked licking the head of my cock as it poked out from in-between her tits "extremely" I moaned as I felt my balls start to clench up again. 

Feeling Karai's soft breasts rubbing against every square centimetres of my cock it started to twitch "Karai I'm going to" I said before a rope of warm seed squirted upwards splattering across Karai's face. Luckily I gave her ample warning to close her eyes. Feeling another two squirts of cum coat her face Karai wiped a strand off with her finger before sucking on it. 

Odd how excitable you can be when fictional characters from your childhood were on their knees coated in your cum.

Leaving the majority of cum on her face and tits Karai stood up moving black fabric aside revealing her well shaved pussy "would you like to use my pussy master? Or do you want my ass today?" She asked as if it was a regular event. Not wanting to see if the game could use some hack bullshit to get the actual Karai pregnant through technicality I stand up "I want your ass" I said in a dominating tone. 

Sporting a sultry smile Karai turned around dropping the poor excuse for clothing to the floor before bending over reaching back to spread her asscheeks apart. Putting my hands on her hips before lining my cock head with her asshole before gently pushing. Putting enough pressure on to open her entrance at first soon it grew into a thrust getting a light gasp from the ninjutsu master as my cock entered her ass. 

Feeling her tight walls clamp down on my shaft as I thrusted in and out of her. Grunting as I got into a rhythm making Karai join me in panting. Feeling my cock moving through her tight ass Karai started loosing focus as she had her mouth hanging wide open making sure every pant and moan could be heard by the bowing masses.

Pumping as hard as I could the sound of my balls slapping against Karai's wet pussy echoed through the room. Starting to move at near super human speeds I bury my cock into Karai before blowing one last load making her let out a scream. 

Leaving myself in her for another minute I pulled out making a sloppy popping sound as a small flood of cum came out of the woman's ass as she tried to stand much to her wobbling legs dismay. Spinning her around and pulling her into my lap making sure my cum leaked out onto the floor and not me. 

Moving a loose hair on Karai's head back into place I smirked "you did well slave" I praised getting a weak smile from her "anything for you" she said leaning forward putting her lips to my ear "master Shredder" she whispered making my eyes go wide. Pushing her back I saw the symbol of the Foot hung over our heads and my plain grey armour was now covered in sharp blades. In the reflection of one of them I saw my face was covered in darkness except for a pair of dark red eyes.

Suddenly I jolted opening my eyes checking myself all over "Focus!" Splinter said smacking me on the head with his cain before continuing to walk in-between the brothers making sure they were trying.

-lemon ends-

And the questioning of my mental state begins.

[you have issues man]

That is evident. 

After our meditation session was over I went back to the common room where I had been sleeping since arriving at the hideout. Slumping down onto the sofa I was sleeping on I close my eyes and try to catch some shut eye hoping I don't have the same dream I just did. 

What felt like mere moments passed before I felt a prodding sensation on my face. Groaning I peeled open my eyelids to see Mikey staring at me "dude you awake?" The orange ninja asked "no I'm just sleeping with my eyes open and making eye contact with you" I said sarcastically "what do you want Mikey?" I asked. Seeing his face brighten up like a new lightbulb he slowly raised a small stack of tapes in his hands "Krognar the barbarian marathon~" he practically sang while still whispering.

Remembering that show being mentioned in the 2012 show I was too tired to try arguing. Also I couldn't say no to Mikey, for he is a cinnamon roll "fine" I said reluctantly. Out of nowhere Leo, Donnie and Raph landed on the sofa nearly squishing me while Mikey happily went to press play before a blunt shuriken smacked his finger making him yelp.

Instantly the four brothers got a horrified expression on their faces staying perfectly still "did he see us?" Donnie whispered his horror growing with every word "clearly he did if he could hit Mikey" Leo whispered somehow even more fearful "guys why are we whispering" Mikey whispered and the four brothers slowly turned around to see Splinter standing there with an unamused look on his face.

Being buried under three of the turtles I just closed my eyes and tried going back to sleep before the four scrambled each being taken out by Splinters tail tripping them up or hitting a nerve point "I need to wash my retainer!" Donnie said making it three feet before going down "look at Mikey, he's sleeping, and walking, he's totally innocent" he said walking like Frankenstein before getting sent flying.

Frankly seeing four highly trained ninja running away for getting caught watching TV after hours was almost too much for me to handle trying to keep up the image I was asleep. Dragging the four into a pile Splinter gathered up the tapes "if you have the time to watch television you have time to train! One thousand back flips each! Now!" He scolded his sons making them march to the dojo.

Sighing Splinter went to turn off the TV only for the news to come on. While I couldn't see it without opening my eyes I could here April's voice "and thus concludes the latest Foot attack, the tenth in the last month" she said genuine sadness in her voice.

Without the turtles to act as a deterrent the Foot were running wild, Shredder was no doubt trying to lure Splinter out "at ten past midnight East Village hospital was destroyed by an explosion, over three hundred injuries were caused in the attack and..." April said as if something had come up "we have just received a message from the Foot clans leader the Shredder" she said.

As the tape started to play Splinter heard a voice he hoped he would never hear again "Hamato Yoshi, I know you are listening, for three months you have allowed this city to burn instead of face your destiny, your shame must truly know no bounds, this will not stand, meet me at the northern docks in twenty four hours or I will destroy one populated building an hour until you obey, there is no running away this time" the recording of the Shredder said. I didn't need to see to know how angry Splinter was in this moment. It hung in the air like a gas.

The next day I tried to avoid saying anything that could set Splinter off.

[and by that you mean you kept your mouth shut completely]

Ok you are not helping. 

[I never said I wanted to help]

Going through the basic kicks and punches Splinter taught me the rat blindfolded me after a few minutes of practice "I can't see anything" I pointed out "your eyes may fail you one day, your other senses must be sharpened" Splinter explained going on to do the same with his sons. 

I couldn't see shit. Everything I could see was gone. While I was trying to figure out what Splinter meant I felt a pebble hit the side of my head "ow" I said turning to where I thought it came from. Then another pebble hit me from behind this time "who's doing that?" I demanded. The pebbles kept coming one after the other only making me more frustrated "focus your mind, otherwise you'll never be free of these pebbles" Splinter said as another three pebbles hit me from different directions. 

Instead of getting angrier I took a deep breath as more pebbles came one after the other. Everything seemed to slow down. I could smell the candles Splinter kept lit around the lair, I could feel the mats beneath my feet and I could hear Splinter moving across the room. 

Skill gained:  
Heightened senses, allows you to observe your surroundings with all 5 of your senses as easily as you use your eyes when calm.

That could be useful. 

Hearing something being thrown I ducked dodging the pebble hearing it hit the floor. Dodging and blocking three more pebbles I took off the blindfold and saw Splinter standing with a hand full of pebbles "impressive, I nearly buried my sons alive teaching them that" he said "well I guess I'm naturally talented" I said, the game feeling my head inflate. 

Chuckling slightly Splinter cast the pile of small rocks in his hand aside "and humble as well, I have only one criticism" he said turning from sarcastic to curious "what is that?" I asked "did I say you were done training?" He asked. Thinking this was a trick question I was very careful how I answered "no?" I asked "then why did you take off your blindfold?" He asked as if he already knew the answer "I shouldn't have?" I said as if it were a question "very good" he said before sweeping under my feet with his tail. This time I jumped just in time but was knocked to the ground by his cain "two thousand backflips, now!" He scolded me.

Groaning I got up rubbing the back of my head. Ok I've killed dragons, a few backflips shouldn't be hard.

Getting into position I jump while moving my weight back. I got the flipping part down it's just the whole not landing flat in my face I need to work on. Walking up to me as I laid there face against the floor "your movements were good, but your landing needs some work" Splinter commented "again" he added.

Two thousand back flips my ass, I must have done twice that before Splinter let me stop.

[you did keep landing on your face]

Be quiet, at least dinner should be here by now. 

Entering the common room I saw April and Casey were already here but no one had started eating yet "Geo, good of you to join us, finally" Raph said impatiently "did you guys seriously wait for me?" I asked "we don't eat until everyone is here" Splinter said sitting down "you took longer to do your training so we waited" Donnie said taking a slice. 

Taking my spot next to April and Casey I helped myself to a slice of meat lovers pizza "so April, how's channel six without me?" I asked "ratings have been going down, everything's been the same, one Foot attack after the other" she said making the room go quiet for a moment "what about that Japanese coffin you were doing a story on?" Casey asked. I asking my eyebrow I inquired further "what coffin?" I asked "there's a Japanese sarcophagus on display in the natural history museum on loan from the museum of Tokyo, they call it the Cage of the demon" April explained "demon? What demon?" I asked not liking where this was going. April rolled her eyes "it's not an actual demon Geo, the Japanese archives that came with it described it as the burial sarcophagus of a Japanese warlord who terrorised the country in the 5th century" she explained "I don't know I've seen some strange things, a demon in the museum is a little more likely than I'd like" I said getting a laugh from the news reporter.

Later that night I heard movement near Leo's room. Sneaking about I saw Splinter leaving the blue turtles room and entering Donnie's, he stayed their for another five minutes before moving on to Raph and then Mikey. Then he went back to his room. Fallowing I tried not making a noise as I watched him kneeling before a shrine with incense lit. There was a photo of a man and woman on the shrine but I couldn't get a good enough look "I lost you because of my mistakes my love, I won't let anyone else go through that, I promise" Splinter said as I realised who that picture was of.

Tang Shen, Splinter's wife.

"You can come out Geo, your stalking skills need work" Splinter said calmly, not upset I was watching him. Coming into the open I confront the giant rat "why are you sneaking about?" I asked. Sighing Splinter stood up and turned to face me, "I'm going to face the Shredder, I wanted to say goodbye to my sons one last time" he explained "let us come with you, between my magic and your skills the Shredder won't stand a chance" I said rubbing my fist into my palm.

[charisma requirement 301/500 check failed]

Damn Splinter thought harder about his than I expected "no, I will not risk loosing my sons to that monster" he said firmly. Looking past him I got a better look at the photo, it was Splinter when he was still Hamato Yoshi holding Tang Shen "who's that woman?" I asked pretending not to know. Staying silent for a moment "she was Tang Shen, my wife from when I was still human, before the Shredder murdered her trying to kill me" he said, pain dripping from his voice. 

People don't realise how much Hamato Yoshi lost in his life enough. His wife, his home, and just when he thought he could start again he lost his humanity.

"I'm sorry" I said "thank you, when I met Shen the Shredder, Oroku Saki and I were as close as brothers but when I saw her face I couldn't have loved her more" he said smiling warmly at his memories "but Saki loved her also, as we drifted apart Shen chose me, we were only newly weds when Saki came to fight, when he went for the killing blow Shen got between us, our home caught fire, I lost her that day" he said bowing his head "in the chaos Saki escaped and with his once noble clan the Foot, he wiped out my whole family, my parents, all in a jealous rage" he explained "then you moved to New York" I said "yes, I thought I could run from my past, from my shame, I was wrong" he said looking me in the eyes "no more will suffer because I hid, I will end the Shredder tonight, or I will be reunited with my love" Splinter said excepting his fate. 

We stood in silence for a few moments before the it was broken "what do I tell the turtles?" I asked "if I'm an not back by dawn then I have failed, tell them to train hard, and protect the city from the Shredder's wrath" Splinter explained "and tell them that I will always be with them, and that they have all made me proud" he said picking up his katana and walking to the exit stopping for a moment "keep up your training Giorno, you have potential, and a good heart" Splinter said before leaving maybe for the last time. 

Now alone all I could do was replay his words in my head.

Did he right?

-Foot warehouse- 

Shredder sat waiting patiently for Splinter to arrive, his foot elite in two rows each side of the building with and hundred foot ninja behind each of them. Standing at his right was his daughter Karai and on his left Tatsu, his most faithful servant. 

Saki had waited twenty years for revenge, no number of innocent life's will stand in-between him and Yoshi.

The warehouse doors opened making Shredder rise from his throne. His oldest enemy, stood in front of two foot soldiers, a hood covering his face before walking to the middle of the room stopping exactly forty feet from the Shredder. 

Closing the gap Shredder signalled for his minions to encircle the two "there is no escape this time Hamato" he spat "I didn't come here to run Shredder" Splinter spoke "we have been set on this path since that night" he added. Shredder gritted his teeth at the memory "the night you took Shen from me" he growled "you murdered her!" Splinter yelled "if you had not stolen her from me that night would have never happened! The Hamato clan took everything from me, my father, my clans honour and you completed their work when you took the only woman I ever loved from me!" Shredder said unsheathing his sword "now you will pay!" He yelled charging Splinter.

Using his own blade Splinter countered the attack. The two exchanged a flurry of blows as they fought to kill. Shredder used his steel claws to knock Splinters blade from his hands. 

Dodging his opponents strikes Splinter stuck Saki twice in the back before retrieving his own weapon. Continuing to clash Splinter's robes were cut with Shredders claws cutting into his side drawing blood. Moving back Splinter struck shredders face mask dislodging the piece of metal from Shredder's helmet making it fall to the ground. Taken aback by the sight if Shredder's burnt and scarred face Splinter regained his composure pressing the attack. 

Spinning clockwise Splinter slashed at Saki who managed to block it in time before swinging his own sword downwards at Splinter. Barely escaping the slash Splinter dropped down going to sweep Shredder under his legs. Reacting Shredder jumped but not before Splinter switched his movement coiling himself up before kicking Shredder in the stomach sending him flying. 

As he landed Shredder yelled at the encroaching Foot not to interfere. Rolling onto his stomach Shredder pushed himself back to his feet and trusted his sword forwards with Splinter blocking it. As the two pieces of metal scratched against each other Saki got close enough to knee Splinter in the stomach, his bladed knee guard penetrating the skin and sinking into the flesh.

Crying out in pain Splinter fell backwards into his knees loosing grip on his sword. Shredder stood triumphantly over his foe readying his sword for the final blow "any last words rat?" He asked. Splinter could only mumble a few words as his blood leaked out onto the floor "I'm afraid you'll have to speak louder than that" Shredder laughed "I said, this is for Shen!" Splinter roared tackling Shredder to the ground twisting his sword out of his grasp and aiming to plunge it into the Shredder's black heart. 

Suddenly Splinter felt a sharp pain as he collapsed. Karai stood over him with a mace in hand. 

Helping her father to his feet Shredder grabber her collar and looked into her in with sheer rage "what have you done!" He yelled terrifying Karai "I-I saved your life father" she said "I told you not to interfere! You have robbed me of an honourable death!" He said throwing her to the floor. Turning to see two foot soldiers holding Splinter on his knees Saki walked up to his fallen opponent removing his hood. 

A gasp echoed throughout the building as Splinters true nature was revealed. Shredder started to laugh, getting louder and louder as he lost control of himself his hands digging into the scar tissue that made up his face "so, the last Hamato is a rat inside and out" he said turning to Karai "maybe I was wrong to dismiss your talk of turtles daughter, find them" he ordered looking down at a unconscious Splinter "if I can not kill you with honour, at least I can take everything from you" he said darkly. 

Hoped you all enjoyed Splinter and Shredder's showdown. I'll get to work on the next chapter soon.


	8. 3 in one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict starts to brew in Geo making him wonder if he truly wants to be an inter-dimensional warlord. Splinter believes in him and now he along with the turtles human allies need so save the ninja master from their most relentless foe. The Shredder.
> 
> Geo's days in TMNT are coming to an end for now but the same forces behind Harkon are working to ensure his demise.

Sitting in the common room dawn had came and Splinter had not returned. The turtles were wrapping their heads around what I had told them. While Mikey got worried, Raphael got mad "I can't believe this! He just went off to face Shredder without us! And you didn't say anything!" He said holding my by the collar "I gave him my word Raph, it was wrong and I see that now" I said prying his hands off of me. 

Ever the voice of reason Leo stood between me and Raph "knock it off Raph, he was fallowing Splinter's orders, same as we always do" he said turning to me "what matters now is we find him" Leo added "if he isn't back then Shredder must have him" I suggested "I'll call Casey and April, we'll need all the help we can get" Donnie said taking out his shellphone.

With the turtles going their separate ways to plan a rescue mission I seclude myself in the forge. Here Splinter made every weapon the turtles used, except Donnie's he just carved some wood. Since Splinter left I've been reading through every blueprint and book on black smithing he kept. Turns out like my intelligence my skills go up when I study, unfortunately one point take four times as long to get reading when compared to actual practice. 

First I wanted to try and make something even I couldn't fuck up. I start stoking a fire and filling the furnace with scrap metal the turtles keep a large supply of for reforging their weapons. Keeping the fire going until the metal was good and ready I started filling up two moulds, a two and a half foot pole mould and a similar one twice as long. The system made everything a game so while forging it showed me exactly what to do at each step.

(I'm going to level with you, I don't know jack about blacksmithing. I've seen people make swords in 24 hours and one guy make the Shredder's armour but I have very little clue how it exactly works. So this advert has been brought to you by chibi Serana and Lydia doing the Helltaker dance)

April and Casey arrived at the hideout less than a half hour after Donnie called them. Finding the four brothers gathered the joined in the conversation "we came as soon as we heard" April said "where Giorno?" Casey asked "right here" I responded. Walking in I was carrying a sharpened metal hokey stick in one hand and a steel sword I copied off the ones in Skyrim in the other. I had also forged some gauntlets with four inch long blades down the side basted off the ones batman uses (yes I know their called fins but I'm not a fish) "I thought mr Jones would need an upgrade" I said holding the weapon out waiting for Casey to take it.

Watching him get a feel for it I saw a smile form on his face "looks like some foot ninja will be going home needing a dentist" he said "sorry I didn't make you anything April, I didn't know what you could use" I apologised "it's cool" she said pulling out a 9mm hand gun "I'd like to see someone come at me with a sword now" she said "when did you get a gun!" I practically yelled stepping back "I live in New York" she explained.

[she has a point]

Yeah this city has a bad history with ninja related criminals.

Leo pulled out a map with red marks on various buildings and pointed to one "this is the closest Foot base we no of, we'll catch one of their members and interstate him to find out where Shredder is" he said as we left to find Splinter.

I quickly checked my stats wanting to know how far I was from 100.

Level: 70

Exp needed for next level: 9,988

Skills check:  
Unarmed [82/100]  
Melee [40/100]  
Base magic [60/100]  
Hamon [65/100]  
Martial arts [35/100]  
Alchemy [50/100]  
Blacksmithing [10/100]

Two foot soldiers were sat in a rundown apartment, the Foot had used several just like it to store its stolen cash. While one watched the door the other had his mask off taking a smoke "you shouldn't do that while we're on duty James" the first said "Rick, we've been sat here for three days guarding cash I'm sure that the Shredder isn't going to walk in here and catch me smoking" James said "I'm just saying you should be on high alert, people will be looking for Foot members with all the attacks" Rick responded. Rolling his eyes James put out then cigarette "listen, nothing is going to happen" he said flicking his cigarette out the window.

Suddenly a rope wrapped around James arm and pulled him out the window screaming. Grabbing his sword Rick went to the centre of the room waiting for whoever was out there to come after him next. Then a smoke bomb came through the same window, going off and blinded the man before he was knocked out by a pair of nunchucks.

Up on the roof James was laying down dazed by the sudden change in his surroundings. Trying to get to his feet he felt and arm grab him and force him to face whoever attacked him "where's the Shredder?" A deep gravely voice demanded "guys look he's doing a Batman voice" another voice whispered in the dark. 

Seeing who was holding him by the collar James was confused "aren't you the Fox News guy?" He asked "Channel 6" I corrected sounding somewhat offended. Coming out of the shadows Leo stared at the foot member "we'll ask again, where's Shredder" he said firmly "liked I'd ever tell you freaks" he spat. Rolling my eyes I dragged the foot soldier to the edge of the building and held him over it with one arm "what the hell are you doing!" He screamed starting to panic "better tell the turtle what he wants, my arm gets tired easily" I said pretending to drop him a few times.

[and once by accident]

"Ok ok I'll tell you where he is!" The young man said coweringly (Geo didn't here any of their names while he was on the roof) dropping him on the rooftop I folded my arms "the Foot's headquarters is under a warehouse at the norther most point of the island, it's got at least three trucks parked outside it at all times it's how we move around" he explained. Looking at Leo the turtle nodded as we left for this warehouse leaving a frightened and mostly confused man on the roof and another unconscious in an apartment that MAY or may not be missing a few hundred bills. I haven't been paid in months sue me.

While the turtles were running across the rooftops me, April and Casey were fallowing in Vern's van that we... Borrowed. 

Reaching the warehouse with three trucks I leaned forward from the back seat "good, I can scratch one person off my shit-list. Pulling out a list of people I put an X next to the foot soldier.

Harkon, X  
Random Foot guy, X  
Lewis the dry-cleaner, X  
Lexis the dry-cleaner's employee that saw to much, X  
Shredder, working on it  
Issei, working on it  
The guy who invented the hipster look, can't find him hey all look the same

While I plotted murder April rung the turtles "ok we're outside the gates now what?" She asked "we'll take out the guards and open the gates, then we find Splinter" Donnie said before hanging up. 

We could see the four from the car jumping about taking out one foot soldier after the other before the gate started to slide open "that was quick" I commented as Casey drove us onto the premise.

Sliding open the large doors of the building we entered weapons ready only to find not a single foot in site, the entire warehouse was completely emptied "he said it would be under right? Look for an entrance" Leo said as we fanned out. We searched the place until Raph found a pressure plate on the wall opening a flight of stairs leading bellow the building. 

The underground Foot base was a maze of corridors and dead ends. Yet in the hole time we've looked through this place not a single member of the ninja clan has shown up since the gates. I smell a trap.

[and your idea is?]

Spring the trap and hope for the best.

[sums your entire existence up nicely]

Mikey had found a large pair of doors with the Foot symbol on them lit by a pair of torches on each side and a series of smaller doors on the left. Kicking the doors open I swallowed a lump in my throat as the sight of 500 foot ninjas met my eyes. Trying to remain calm I waved my hand slightly before the foot started charging at us. Legging it to the side door we all managed to fit in and slam the door shut behind us "is this an elevator!" Donnie yelled in confusion seeing a series of buttons on the wall. 

Pressing one of the buttons I felt us going down with a slight bing noise going on in the background. We recovered from the adrenaline high only to hear the sound of wood tapping wood. Everyone looked to see Mikey tapping his nunchucks together "MC Mikey" he said tapping his weapons to the beat soon fallowed by Raph doing the same and Donnie tapping his staff against the wall "MC rucka rucka" the orange turtle said making beat box sounds as Leo started clashing his swords together before the doors opened and the four rushed out yelling at the top of their lungs "is this a new thing or did I miss a chapter?" I asked "wait until they finish their Christmas album" April groaned as the two humans and I fallowed the turtles.

The room we ran into was a large circular chamber appearing about eighty foot deep with most of it shrouded in darkness. Chained to the wall in the opposite end was Splinter, looking rather worse for wear "Sensei!" The turtles called out running towards there master "it's a trap!" Splinter managed to spit out weakly. Then the lights came on.

Around the ring were dozens of balconies each housing what appeared to be twice as many foot ninjas as before as well as the foot elite. As we got into a circle I had to admit I dropped the ball on this one "ok I'll admit it this ones on me" I commented. Clapping at a slow pace the Shredder himself stood on the lowest balcony above Splinter "very good freaks, you've managed to walk right into your own graves" he said raising an arm "Foot! Destroy them!" He ordered as his army descended from the balconies and started to charge us "April I hope you brought a lot of bullets" Casey said "only eight clips" she said worryingly "well I'd save the first seven for the elites and the last for us if your a crap shot" I said as we ready'd ourselves for the oncoming waves of enemies. 

This was just like one of those damn dungeons from Skyrim all over again. 

[you went in one]

Yes but when I was alive the first time I went through them like no one was watching.

Firing off chain lightning in every direction I fried a few dozen foot at best before having to switch to my sword still firing off ice and fire with my spare hand as I cut down enemies. 

The brothers on the other hand ever kids show protagonists found a way to fight without killing anyone. Seeing them sweep under feet and use the blunt ends of their weapons along with good old fashioned kicks and punches gave me a child like glee as I roasted several people alive. I need help. 

Casey was holding his own as he protected April who was aiming for foot elites heads with her gun. Now adding her gun going off to the mix of noise radiating through the chamber only added to my confusion as I couldn't here anyone talking having to look back to see if they were still in the fight. 

Not holding back I cut a swath through the foot, my vastly superior strength stat letting my slice through their weapons and their bodies like a hot knife through very warm butter. Cutting down another seventy foot elite and at least three times that in foot soldiers before the fighting died down. Rather from foot retreating seeing it was a loosing battle or laying in the ground being rather unconscious or a little bit dead, April had been cut up badly and couldn't use her legs, Casey made sure she was safe before we got back to out mission. Everyone was drained, huffing as we all gasped for air still making our way to master Splinter.

Getting closer to Splinter Tatsu and Karai stand in our way katanas drawn "get Splinter out of here, we can take care of these two" I said as me and Casey started fighting the two while the turtles went for Splinter. 

Clashing my blade against Tatsu's katana I jumped back casting paralysis on him making the ninja freeze up and fall to the floor "you were great in secret of the ooze by the way" I told him before going to help Casey. 

Having a fully trained ninja/criminal genius fight a guy with a hokey stick. Yeah funny on paper not so fun in real life. Casey was on the back peddle for most of that fight, getting a shot in once or twice but it wasn't enough to match Karai's skills. Trying to paralyse her she managed to dodge my magic throwing her sword into my shoulder blade cutting deep into me before running up and pulling it out while kicking off of me in order to do a backflip.

She's hot but she is going down!

Turning her attention back to Casey she clashed her sword against his hokey stick using the leverage of him pushing back against her to knock it out of his hand. Uppercutting him with her elbow Karai kicked him in the gut sending him flying into a pile of foot solders.

Before she could turn her attention to me I swung a foot soldiers corpse like a bat sending her flying, not enough to kill her just enough to knock her out of the fight. Best use paralysis just it make sure.

While we fought off his lieutenants Shredder stood between the turtles and Splinter. Picking up a fallen foot soldiers trident Shredder smirked under his mask "tonight I dine on turtle soup" he said getting charged by the turtles "cowabunga!" Mikey yelled going in swinging his nunchucks at Shredder. Countering with his trident Shredder managed to pull a pair of Mikey's weapons from his hand before kicking him back in time to block a strike from Donnie's staff and striking at Raph.

Using the trident to leap over the turtles Shredder spun it around like a baton striking at the brothers targeting one at a time. First to fall was Mikey after Shredder kicked in his kneecap and swung a kick into the tired turtles head sending him to the floor. Fighting two on one for a minute with Raph and Leo while Donnie checked on Mikey. 

Once sure his brother was ok Donnie charged Shredder swiping down with his staff before spinning it around at the last second trusting it into Shredder's guts knocking the wind out of him. Staggering back Shredder was struck by first by Leo's katana then by Raphs sai's leaving a cut along his tricep and a large scratch on his helmet. 

Returning a favour, Shredder got in close dislocating Donnie's left arm and bringing the turtle down onto his knee breaking his neck before tossing him aside.

Now full of rage Raph charged striking at Shredder like a wild animal while Shredder managed to avoid most of the aimless strikes Raph managed to grapple around his opponent's waist and slam Shredder into a wall forcing him to drop the triden before Raph dug one of his sai into Shredder's knee making him cry out in pain before punching the turtle in the face then kicking him away and digging the sai out of his leg. 

Pressing his attack on Raph Shredder got a flying kick from Leo giving his brother time to recover. Together the two charged the Shredder Leonardo slashing with his swords and Raph using his remaining sai to go for Shredder's throat.

Now only armed with his steel claws unable to draw his sword Shredder blocked both of Leo's swords head butting the turtle away letting him focus on Raph pushing one of his blades into Raph's eye socket blinding him in one eye then trying to slice downwards with both claws only for Leo to get back in the fight. Throwing a punch at the side of Shredder's head Raph dented the side of his helmet slightly before Shredder hit three pressure points on Raphs arm and two on his neck Raph tried his best to stay in the fight getting his last sai stuck in Shredder's claws countering another attack only for Shredder to punch him straight in the throat almost collapsing his windpipe.

Watching his last brother hit the floor Leo tried hitting Shredder from two angles swinging one of his swords down while slashing upwards with the other. Leo did everything he could, every technique every strategy but nothing worked. 

Finishing things up with Tatsu and Karai I turned to see Shredder had defeated turtles. Seeing he was going for the finishing blow I rushed forward slamming myself into Shredder's side without thinking. Sliding backwards ten feet Shredder paused to see the large bruise forming on his arm where I hit him.

Standing between Shredder and the defeated turtles I got into a stance letting him know I wasn't moving "brave, but you have picked the wrong battle warrior" Shredder said.

Oroku Saki  
Level- 20  
Class- ninja  
Job- leader of the Foot  
Race- human  
Rank- the Shredder  
Alignment- lawful evil  
HP- 10,360  
MP- 17,280  
SP- 9,620  
STR- 140  
END- 130  
DEX- 60  
INT- 160  
WIS- 30  
CHA- 100  
LCK- 20

Quest added: defeat the Shredder.  
Reward: 12,500 exp.

"And you've picked the wrong city murderer" I said. Charging each other Shredder leaped over me going for a strike with his katana I just managed to block. Loosing ground as Shredder pressed the attack with both his sword and claws while I was focuses on defending myself waiting for the moment to strike. 

Seeing an opening when he swung to take my head off I went to kick him in the stomach only for him to use his spare hand to push himself up now balancing on top of my leg using his hand. Yep you can tell that's some ancient ninja bullshit right there. 

Setting off a smoke bomb Shredder disappeared before my eyes then reappeared next to me slashing at me with his sword only being held off by my own arm blades. Shredder kicked my sword away forcing me to rely on my gauntlets for protection as he relentlessly swung his sword at me. Seeing a pattern I clasp onto each side of the fuller stopping the swords movement. Twisting my hands sending the blade flying out of Shredder's hands. 

Throwing a punch Shredder caught my arm redirecting it while throwing his own counter punch same as Splinter did over a month ago. Only this time I was ready. Blocking his claws with my own we keep up this dance of redirection and countering. Seeing a opening I head butted Shredders helmet breaking off the triangular blade in it only drawing a few drops of blood from me. Wiping it away on my sleeve I get back into the fight rushing forth to punch either side of his head only for Shredder to throw a glass vile at me smashing it and coating my eyes in a transparent liquid.

My eyes started to burn as I quickly backed away covering my eyes crying out in pain as my vision faded "the rat taught you well, but not well enough" Shredder said moving in for the finishing blow only to get tackled by a beaten up Casey Jones. Backflipping away the Shredder glared at Casey "haven't you learnt enough yet boy?" Shredder asked "I'm a slow learner" Casey said charging the Foot's master.

I couldn't see, no matter what spell I cast my vision kept getting darker and darker until I was completely blind.

[poison damage, 100 damage per second for 30 seconds, health regen halted for 600 second]

Casey pushed forwards swinging his stick about likes battle axe keeping Shredder at bay. While Shredder remained untouched by Casey's strikes Casey was not so lucky. Shredder had planted dozens of shallow but painful cuts along his opponents body slowly wearing Casey down. 

Thrusting his hokey stick forward fighting through the pain Casey's luck had ran out. Shredder side stepped Casey's attack and used both his fist and knee to snap the metal stick in half forcing the long end out of Casey's heads with a swift kick to the groin before spinning the now sharp shard of metal around and impairing Casey with it through the chest.

Feeling his lung start to fail Casey could only watch as his vision faded. Shredder simply stood there a blank impression as Casey died by his hand. 

Gritting his teeth Casey grabbed onto the metal shard and pulled it deeper into him making it poke out his back. Shredders eyes widened as Casey kept pulling the stick through him until there was less then twenty inches between him and the Shredder. Pulling his right arm back spitting out some blood "goongala Shred-head" he spat his last word throwing his fist forward with all the strength he had left smashing it into Shredder's face mask leaving a massive dent in it for in the ninja master to stagger back.

Collapsing to the floor Casey looked up at Shredders damaged appearance smiling one last time as his body went limp.

"No!" April yelled out, weakly holding up her gun emptying her last clip tears flooding her eyes as the bullets rather missed or bounced off Shredder's armour "stupid little girl" Shredder scowled as he made his way to April. 

I had to do something but I couldn't see. That's when Splinters lesson came back to me, my eyes had failed me so I needed to use my other senses. Taking a deep breath I stopped trying to see things and just listened. 

I could here Shredders foot steps and the light shaking of Splinters chains I took a deep breath "Oroku Saki!" I yelled out getting his attention "we're not done yet" I said getting into a crouching stance "so the student requires one more lesson" he said coming towards me, first walking then running. I could here the direction he was coming from as the foot steps got louder. 

Creating a image in my head I got ready for his attack. This was all or nothing. 

Shredder got within five feet of me before jumping going to bring both his claws down on my head at once. Throwing both my fists out a second apart I feel them connect with Shredder. The first one obliterating his chest armour, the second smashing through his rib cage and destroying his vial organs. 

Falling back the Shredders corpse hit the floor with an unceremonious thud. 

Quest completed: defeat the Shredder.  
Reward: 12,500 exp gained.

Karai affiliation -80 for killing her father  
Tatsu affiliation -100 for killing his master

Slowly my eye sight returned letting me see my handiwork, Saki was on the floor a gaping hole letting his guts spill out on the floor. Sighing that it was all over I turned to see Casey laying in the ground the weapon I had made for him sticking out of his back. Gently I pulled it out before flipping the body over seeing Casey's face smiling even with the life drained from it.  
Holding onto Casey's corpse as the two Foot leaders retreated I let him go as April wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing while the turtles and Splinter tried consoling her.

[you got what you wanted at least, she's single]

Not like this.

The days past and we tried getting back to normal. I moved back into my apartment and got back to work at channel six saying I was kidnapped by the Foot. I even wrote a fake book to keep the story up.

Karai and Tatsu had split the Foot in two over who would succeed Shredder as leader of the Foot clan. The gang war they started between them and opportunistic gangs like the Purple dragons was easier to contain then a organised Foot clan but more sporadic and hard to predict.

At night I would travel around the city trying to put out as many of the fires that the Shredder's death created as possible while during the day I was working at channel six or training my skills with Splinter. I'm a regular batman you know, created the problems I solve and everything ahem Joker.

Knocking on the door to April's apartment waiting a moment before April opened it "Giorno, good to se you, would you like to come in?" She asked "please" I said as she moved aside to let me in "I was just checking in on you, you haven't been to work in ages" I explained. 

She tried putting on a smile but I could tell she'd been crying, her eyes were a sore red. After Casey died I tried checking up on April whenever I had free time, making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Oh I'm fine, I just got a case of allergies" she lied poorly, it's hard to see how she became mayor in a alternate timeline she's a terrible lier "you sure?" I asked "yes Geo I'm fine really" she said trying to convince me "ok, if you need anything just call" I said going for the exit "actually I could use your help with something" she said stopping me in my tracks.

And I hope it's warm and between your legs.

[you feel no remorse for what you did to this woman do you?]

Hey I didn't kill Casey Shredder did.

[he died saving you]

And he is the ultimate friend for that but the past is in the past.

Heartless douce trait gained:  
You have no pity for others and have low morals. 

I'm fairly sure you mean douche.

[I know what I said]

"So what can I help you with?" I asked "I'm finishing up my report of the Cage of the demon down at the museum tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come and give me some feed back" she explained.

Oh.

Putting in a not disappointed face I smiled "sure thing April" I said "thanks Geo, your a sweet guy" she said blushing slightly as I left the apartment. 

Perk gained: shoulder to cry on.  
Emotionally vulnerable women are drawn to you and your ability to listen to their problems.

Ok I deserved that.

Reading the plaque in front of the Cage of the demon display I'm flooded with the oddest feeling I had been here before. Pulled out of my thoughts April tapped me on the shoulder "we're all done, thanks for coming Geo" she said while Vern put his camera away "any time you need help again April just ask" I smiled. 

It has been over six months since I arrived in this world and two months since I killed the Shredder. No matter where I went I couldn't find Krang or the damn world quest what gives? 

[your the one who hasn't triggered it yet]

What do you mean I haven't triggered it yet I've travelled all across the God damn city where is it?

[in New York, you just haven't triggered it yet]

You know I can't wait to find the technodrome so I don't need your damn world quests to move on. 

[that is why you'll be happy about what's going to happen next]

What are you talking about?

Suddenly the skylight shattered sending shards of glass everywhere. I tried covering April while Vern took cover under the statue of Teddy Roosevelt. Foot ninja descended from the roof holding futuristic looking guns firing blue shots of energy vaporising civilians. 

"What the fuck!?" I yell out before I started shooting fireballs at the ninja. Once they noticed me they focused their fire in my direction, dodging and blocking with greater ward I managed to grab one of the foot soldiers crashing through the wall behind us. Trying to wrestle the gun from him he touched a strange silver ball on his belt making it glow pink. 

Soon the light enveloped us both blinding me for a second time since coming to this world. 

As my vision returned I realised we had moved. The museum was gone and now we were in a dimly lit metal room dominated by a large viewing screen watching over the city. Flipping to different locations it showed the Foot factions fighting with each other, the rival gangs like the Purple dragons and the mob families. I had no idea how large the fighting was, dozens of street signs were shown in the background. How did this happen?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice coming out of the shadows "you" it said with animalistic hatred. Out of the dark Tatsu came wielding Shredder's claws "Tatsu?" I said confused "I have dreamt of this night" he said with a malicious tone "and I've dreamt of sex between me, April, Karai, the last four winners if bikini model weekly and the channel 5 weather girl but that's hardly a possibility right now is it?" I said getting to my feet. 

Roaring with rage Tatsu charged me swiping at me with the claws only for me to dodge moving to the side and grabbing him with one arm while plunging a fireball into his chest watching the fire explode out of his back "your no Shredder Tatsu" I said as his dying breath left his body. Letting him collapsed to the floor I removed the steel claws from his arms. 

These were deadly in the Shredders hands but he had spent years mastering them, Tatsu on the other hand couldn't have wielded them for more than two months, probably stealing them from rather Karai or Shredder's corpse.

Item added:  
Steel claws, arm mounded blades cause 5% extra bleeding damage for 30 seconds.

"He certainly is not" I hear a high pitched yet croaky voice said as loud thuds could be heard. Spinning around I saw a hulking man, not less than nine foot tall walk into view, but it wasn't a man, it's skin looked like painted metal and had an antenna poking out of its head. The most glaring difference this thing had to a human was the brain like tentacled creature living in its stomach "Krang" I said "so you know of me? Nice to see a gamer with some taste" he responded making my eyes go wide "yes I know about your little system, I have access to infinite universes you truly believe that I wouldn't have stumbled across your kind before?" The alien asked.

[oh great this guy again]

You know him?

[yeah he shows up every hour and then rather trying to strike an alliance with gamers or steal their powers, it always blows up in his face]

"I assume I wasn't expected" I said "on the contrary, I've sent those fools hoping to lure you here, making an alliance with that blithering monkey to attract your attention, you see I have a offer for you" Krang explained. He's trying to rather get something from me or take my powers so I at least know what to expect.

Using his mechanical body to to press a button on the console beneath the screen a picture of an alien looking planet appeared "long ago I was a mighty conquer, with my technodrome I ruled hundreds of planets in my home universe, Dimension X but I was exiled and my body taken from me, now I want to return home and reclaim my empire but to do that I need an army" Krang explained "you can give me that army" he added "and how will I do that?" I asked doubt in my voice "as a gamer your supposed to be resourceful, find me a large willing collective of humans and give them this" he said handing me a container full of a bright green liquid I recognised all too well "use this mutagen to create an army of mutants and together we will conquer Dimension X, and once I've returned to my rightful place as ruler of the dimension I will gift you the technodrome and use of the mutant army, as Emperor of the Utrom I will naturally need a far grander base of operations" Krang said. It was a very tempting offer.

"So Giovani? Do we have a deal?" Krang croaked. I looked down at the container of mutagen thinking back on everything that's happened in this world. Fighting Shredder, meeting April, master Splinter. Every step I had taken was to get to this point. "You have a good heart" I heard Splinter's words echo through my head.

[now is the time to see if he was right]

I looked back at the monitors as Tastu's and Karai's Foot clan factions tore the city apart while the Purple dragons looted what they could. I had caused this, this was my doing. I could feel my grip on the container increase barely preventing the glass from shattering "that is not my name" I responded.

Krang raised a hairless eyebrow "than who are you?" he asked seemingly amused as I turned to face him. Before he could react a ice spear penetrated the tentacled creatures body making his suit fall to the floor. With the frozen air radiating of my hand dissipating I walked closer to the dead exile "my name, is the Shredder" I said coldly. 

Quest added: take control of the Foot clan.  
Reward: title gain Shredder, buff cheese grater perk gained, [???]

Placing on the Shredder's, my claws I went deeper into the technodrome to see what my new fortress had to offer. It was truly a massive place I counted at least 972 rooms just like in the cartoons. Fuel storage, crew quarters, the control room and most importantly for now Krang's laboratory, the place I had been looking for. Picking up various pieces of equipment I tested and prodded each one trying to figure out what was what. 

Finding a grey cylinder I rolled it around in my fingers until I found a button. Seeing a spark fallowed by a blue flame, yep, this was a blow torch. 

Collecting some steel alloy plates from the storage room, if I was going to become the Shredder I'd need my armour.

(Time skip brought to you once again by Helltaker dancing waifus, sponsored by its 3 in the morning)

The foot soldiers returned to the technodrome after another raid on New York. Carrying bags of stolen museum artefacts, paintings and gemstones. Going to store away the goods until auction they stopped at the sight of their leader and one of their men dead "Tatsu" one said genuinely mourning his passing. 

One of the soldiers stepped forward "Tatsu is dead, I will lead us now, any challengers step forward" he said proclaiming himself leader "I challenge" a voice called out as the doors to slide open putting a shocked look on the foot's face as if they had seen a ghost. 

I stood there clad in armour reminiscent of Ch'rell's watching as the ninja before me shook in terror. The one who tried taking control spoke first "master... Shredder" he said slowly "you... Your alive" he added. Walking up to him I looked down on the shorter man grabbing him by the collar of his uniform I threw him aside sending him flying a few feet. I needed to assert my dominance now without pretending I was Saki.

Turning to the stunned foot soldiers I made one thing clear "Oroku Saki is dead, I claim the mantel of Shredder all who oppose strike me, in time you will call me master" I said adding aggression to my voice. Looking between their would be leader an me they bowed pledging their loyalty to me.

Clearing out the corpses I made my way with my new followers to the mutagen facility to begin my plans. Standing in front of a large vat of glowing green ooze I pick up device connected to the vat I assume you can use to inject people with the mutagen "master, what are we doing here? The alien never allowed us in this section of the technodrome" one of the foot asked "this mutagen will allow us to reclaim what we have lost" I said forcing the injector into his neck. 

Feeling him struggle as mutagen filled his bloodstream the others could only look on in horror as their comrade started to grow at a horrifying rate yelling out in pain. Hair covered muscle burst free of the foot uniform and he took on more beastly features, his face grew into a snout and his teeth became sharp fangs. 

Soon the process was over the foot soldier stood at seven foot in the form of werewolf like creature covered in black fur and possessing two large claws tipped by bayonet like claws. 

Andrew Gate  
Level- 4  
Class- ninja  
Job- warrior  
Race- mutant  
Rank- foot soldier  
Alignment- lawful evil  
HP- 5,624  
MP- 4,320  
SP- 5,624  
STR- 38 x2  
END- 38 x2  
DEX- 10 x2  
INT- 20 x2  
WIS- 10 x2  
CHA- 10 x2  
LCK- 10 x2

Trait: mutant.  
Mutant, the effects of mutagen has altered the persons dna. All stats increase two times, regardless of size change speed also doubles.

Standing face to face with Gate I could smell his breath through my face mask "tell me, what do you feel?" I asked. He looked himself over twice before speaking "I.. Feel..." He struggled to say stopping to grab another foot soldier who got to close "strong!" He yelled lifting the offender up and throwing him into the rest of the group.

I smiled at the results preparing another dose, I would take control of this city and others soon enough. 

Turning the eight foot ninjas into mutants I looked over the first members of my mutant army, a wolf, two cats, a pig (not a warthog so unfortunately no BeBop) a ram, three types of bear, polar, grizzly and brown. It took some getting used to their new bodies but the stat increases didn't lie. 

Your Foot sec affiliation - 50 for making them more powerful.

I looked down at the injector with a dark thought slipping into my head. Pressing the injector against my own neck I pulled the trigger sending mutagen into my bloodstream. 

I felt nothing at first, fallowed by the feeling of my blood warming up, then burning. My body felt as if it was being ripped apart from the inside out.

[mutation commencing]

I collapsed to the floor as my body grew, I felt my body press against the armour it was clad in then... Fuse with it?

The pain continued for another minute before subsiding. Climbing back to my feet I had grown to match the gained height of my soldiers. Everything looked different, my body had not only gotten taller but more muscular, I looked like I had a respectable twenty pounds of muscle but now it looked more like eighty, my armour had also changed with its blades and spikes growing larger and serrated along with extra blades growing out of it, same with my helmet while my face mask had grown to cover everything but my eyes.

Geo  
Level- 100  
Class- unarmed  
Job- leader of the Foot  
Race- mutant  
Rank- super Shredder  
Alignment- chaotic evil  
HP- 154,660  
MP- 66,960  
SP- 47,730  
STR- 245 +800 x2  
END- 122.5 +200 x2  
DEX- 100 +100 x2  
INT- 110 +200 x2  
WIS- 55 +200 x2  
CHA- 110 +200 x2  
LCK- 80 x2

Trait gained:  
Mutant, the effects of mutagen has altered your dna. All stats increase two times, regardless of size change speed also doubles.

Ability gained:  
Bone blades, you can grow metallic blades from your body and weird them as weapons when not wearing armour.

"Now what master?" The ram asked "now we rebuild the Foot" I responded. 

Sending my mutants out into New York I ordered them to track down any and all Foot clan factions and bring them together. Out of the hundred or so factions of the Foot clan the largest was lead by Karai and operated near docks on the Hudson River. Reuniting the Foot will mean getting her to kneel before me.

Using the technodrome's scanners I pin pointed her location and teleported myself there. The building Karai was supposed to be in was just a ten minutes still from the same warehouse we first met in. Well where I robbed her and she tried to kill me thinking I was one of the turtles. 

Stealth was not required, they needed to know I was in charge now. Walking up to the front entrance I looked down on two foot soldiers who were on guard. They looked at each other then back to me before stepping aside.

Entering the building dozens of foot ninja stared at me not knowing if they should bow or attack me. Then at the centre of the spacious building Karai looked at me with a scowl "you dare to wear that armour here pretender?" She half yelled at me "I am no pretender child, kneel or challenge me" I said standing still as she ready'd her katana. 

"Challenge it is then" I commented as she rushed me. Lifting up my left arm I blocked her attack using my open palm to push her away. Still not use to my mutant bodies stat multiplier I accidentally sent Karai flying through the wall behind her.

Crouching down so I could step through the hole in the wall I created I saw Karai try to stand up clutching her sword the best she could. "We need not be enemies Karai, you and I both want the same thing, the Foot restored to its rightful place" I said trying to convince her.

[charisma check required 220/300 check failed]

"I will never serve a freak dressed like a man!" She snarled "then let me show you what I have to offer" I said knocking her sword aside and wrapping my arm around her before activating the teleporting device on my belt.

Holding her still as she squirmed in my grasp I walked through the technodrome to the mutagen injector. Opening the door Karai stopped squirming at what she saw. Nearly three hundred foot soldiers along with my mutants were gathered in the medium chamber having to stand between the tubes to fit. 

Dropping a stunned Karai to the floor I step back to see who was left "is this it?" I asked unamused "they were all that was left Lord Shredder, the police and the turtles dealt with the rest of our warriors" Andrew explained. 

Well beggars can't be choosers.

Stepping up to the main mutagen container I pick up the injector "you are here because you are all that is left of the American Foot clan, we are small and wounded but with the power of this war machine and this mutagen we will take back control of this city, if you will serve" I said holding out the injector. 

Hesitantly one by one of the foot soldiers came forward receiving a dose of the ooze. Soon the technodrome was filled with an army of mutants nearing three hundred strong. It was a start. 

"I want you to take them to the armoury and arm them, tonight we remind the city so it belongs to" I ordered Ram "yes Lord Shredder" he said leaving the room with the rest of the Foot with only Karai and I staying. Alone at last

Watching her stare at the half empty tank I stand behind her "and here you are, the last of the Oroku bloodline, with two options in front of you" I said looking down at her "serve you or be destroyed I assume" she said "think of it as a chance to regain your position as second in command of the Foot, and the chance to rule the world by my side" I said attempting to entice with wealth and power, things that many people often fall for. 

Taking a step forward Karai turns around to face me "before I consider, show me who is behind that mask" she ordered. Reluctantly (considering how our first meeting went) I took off my helmet letting her see my face. 

First going side eyed then narrowing them Karai pulled a small dagger from her wrist guard "you!" She helped before trying to thrust the dagger into my neck. Grabbing her arm with one hand and wrapping around her throat I push her back enough that she was pressed against the mutagen container, my grip no where near enough to cut her air off but just enough that she knows I could cut it off at any time.

Holding her for a few seconds she drops the blade knowing her assassination attempt failed "I will let you live Karai, but you have to prove to me you want to" I said with an assertive tone.

Contemplating her options for a moment Karai responded "what must I do?" she asked resentfully. Smirking I let her go keeping my claws ready for her to try anything funny "first, call me master" I ordered. 

Visibly gritting her teeth Karai took a deep breath "yes, master" she said sounding if it was genuinely painful for her to say "good, now I know your ready for your actual test" I said knowing that we ALL knew where I was going with this.

Quest complete: take control of the Foot clan.  
Reward:

Title gained: the Shredder.  
You have become the undisputed master of the Foot clan and those beneath you must respect that position.  
+25 obedience from all servant, slaves and pets.

Perk gained: Buff cheese greater.  
Your affinity for armour mounded blades has made you a deadly opponent, 25% increase to wrist blade damage.

Karai servant rouge unlocked.

Not exactly my slave fantasy but their will be other girls.

-lemon, workplace harassment, cock block-

Moving my hand to my waist undoing my belt and pulling my black trousers down letting my crotch hang out surprising Karai.

So tempted I am to make the hole 'if you think you can graduate without kissing my cock joke, but that might make things worse. I still think it would have been funny if they guy's son's name was Kock and he was trying to get him a date.

"Well? It's not going to suck itself" I said bluntly. 

[World quest triggered]

What the hell?

[looks like Karai was saved by the bell]

-lemon end-

-museum of natural history-

A singular man stood before the Cage of the demon reluctant to commit the act. Knowing there wasn't another choice he placed two black and red gauntlets adorned with six blades each in two rows and a black helmet baring a the head of a red trident on it before the coffin and blasted it with powerful magic breaking the seal.

Out of the coffin malevolent green light started to radiate as a corpse floated out of it. Slowly flesh started to grow around the bones and it came to life, fully regrown the pale man levitated both the gauntlets and the helmet placing them on his body. Floating down to the man who had released him the being glared as dark magic surrounded it's body "Oroku Saki, I've come to bargain" the man said.

-technodrome-

Rushing to the command centre I started to scan the city. Rebooting the scanners over and over again I got nothing. "We need to get up there" I said "Krang never showed us how to operate the technodrome master, but we'll figure it out" Ram said pressing buttons trying to operate the mobile base.

[he's so much like you isn't he?]

We're not adopting a seven foot goat.

Eventually we found the drill and started moving upwards, Krang had apparently parked the technodrome under New York so we should be there in no time. Watching through the monitor as the surface came into view shocking Geo to his core. 

New York had been warped beyond recognition, it's skyscrapers turned into demonic parodies of itself, the sky was black and flooded with glowing blue lights flying about. Getting a close view on the ground skeletons wearing Japanese armour roamed the streets in hordes. It's as if he'll had consumed the city.

Only one TMNT villain could do this. 

Using the monitors to search the sky's I saw him floating above a warped city hall turned into a Japanese style fortress decorated in serrated bladed, and worse, he looked back.

World quest: defeat Tengu Shredder  
Reward: technodrome unlocked as mobile hub, 50 gatcha tokens, demon magic unlocked.

Tengu Shredder  
Level- 100  
Class- demon ninja  
Job- the Shredder  
Race- Demon  
Rank- Warlord  
Alignment- chaotic evil  
HP- 444,000  
MP- 972,000  
SP- 444,000  
STR- 600 x10  
END- 600 x10  
DEX- 100 x10  
INT- 900 x10  
WIS- 600 x10  
CHA- 500 x10  
LCK- 50 x10

So the sarcophagus was his.

[correct, good luck]

"Focus all firepower on that man! Blast him out of the sky!" I ordered as foot mutants worked the command consoles. 

-turtles-

None of them had a clue what was going on, the sky had suddenly went dark and monsters flooded the streets. Getting to April they used Vern's van to try and find the source of this madness. 

They kept driving until they found what they were looking for. The burning skeletons that flooded the sky's seemed to gravitate around the town hall. Exiting the van four four brothers, Splinter and April stood less then a hundred yards from the citadel as close as Vern could get them with the army of undead standing between them and the building.

"Alright, let's do thi-" Leo said before the ground started shaking and the earth in front of them opened up and a thousand foot tall ball on tank treads broke out of it "um guys, I think it was a bad idea to go through our secret pizza stash last night" Mikey not being sure if this was real or not. 

The strange object then started making a strange noise before firing Brit beams of red energy at the citadel with something or someone deflecting them towards the buildings around the immediate area.

Without thinking Vern fired up the van and drove away as fast as he could "Vern you coward!" April yelled out at her camera man as the van disappointed into the distance.

Cowering in the back of his van Vern peaked outside seeing hordes of undead samurai roaming the streets. He didn't get paid enough for this, running around after April and those god damn turtles now he was in the middle of down town New York trapped in his van surrounded by zombies and a giant eye on tank treads blew up half the city.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse he heard a scream he recognised "Lucy?" He said to himself looking out the window he saw his soon to be ex-wife hanging off of a lamppost surrounded by foot undead. Reacting off of instinct he rushed to the front of his van and started it up "I must be insane" he said to himself driving through dozens of undead spinning his van around to get to her. 

Driving like a maniac he smashed dozens of undead stopping right under the lamppost Lucy was hanging off. Poking his head out the window Vern yelled "Lucy get in now!" Doing what he said the blond woman dropped down onto the roof then slid in through the window. 

Revving up the engine Vern drove as fast as he could before a stray energy blast from the giant eye blew up part of the road that they were on causing the van to fly onto its side, sliding out of her seat Lucy slammed into Vern nearly crushing him against the ground his window was now pressed against.

Catching his breath while having a small panic attack Vern undid his seatbelt "at least you never complained about my driving" he joked to his shocked ex "you saved me" she said "well I couldn't leave you hanging could I?" Vern said chuckling to himself "get it because you were-" he said before Lucy planted her lips on his as they started kissing passionately. Things were coming up Vern.

-Geo-

The technodrome's cannons roared as the fired on Shredder with everything they had. Unfortunately they laser cannons did more damage to the city then to the demon as he deflected them like baseballs. "Focus all energy to the primary forward cannon, we'll see how he deals with that!" I ordered as all but one of the cannons went silent while the largest one on the front fired a increasingly intense constant beam directly at Tengu Shredder. 

Managing to hold the beam off with his magic Shredder redirected it back at the technodrome slicing through it cutting off its left cannon and taking out part of its eye. "Ok that's how he deals with that" I said somewhat questioning my own competence as a leader. 

With the command centre now exposed Tengu floated down hovering ten feet in the air "Karai, gather the men and charge the enemy outside, I can deal with him" I ordered her. Not needing to be told twice Karai and the foot soldiers left the command room leaving me and the Shredder "so you are the pretender" he said with a demonic voice "I assume someone offered you something in exchange for killing me" I responded knowing another gamer was behind this. 

Landing in the ruined control room Shredder looked me over "yes, knowledge, I now know there are entire civilisations out there waiting to be conquered and all that stands between them and my rule is you" he explained firing black energy blasts with a red outline at me catching me off guard. 

Getting his and slammed through the back wall I groaned getting back to my feet. Charging Shredder our hands met locking in a struggle that I was loosing. Thinking fast I started regulating my breath to funnel hamon energy into my hands. 

Seeing as steam started to come off of Shredders hands he let go yelling in pain before trying to blast be again. Cutting him off I uppercutted him aided by hamon before tackling him making both of us fall out the technodrome hitting the side on the way down.

On the ground the turtles, Splinter and April tried to fight off both the undead foot soldiers and the army of mutants that appeared out of the technodrome "what is with this city and magic?" Donnie asked knowing his entire understanding of the universe had been shattered "look on the plus side things can't get any worse" Mikey said taking another undead's head off with his nunchucks.

Then I and Shredder landed on the ground making a small crater in the grass. Getting back on my feet I got tackled by Shredder trying to crush my head while my helmet was still on only for me to blast him off with hamon.

The four brothers stood completely still as the chaos ensued around them "guys, is my eye acting up or can you see that to?" Raph asked "you mean the horrific image of two Shredder's fighting each other?" Mikey asked "yeah" Raph said "yeah bro I can see that to" Mikey said "oh good I thought I was going insane" Raph casually said "now let's smash these Shred-heads!" He roared running me and Shredder full speed "Raph no!" Leo said running after him fallowed by his brothers and Splinter.

Getting the jump on Shredder Raph slammed both his sai into Shredders eyes only getting an amused chuckle from the demon "a bold move reptile" Shredder said unleashing a wave of dark energy sending everyone in a two mile radius flying. 

Laying on the ground for a moment I used my elbow to get back to my feet, part of my helmet was torn off by the blast but not enough for anyone to recognised me. 

Karai had snuck up behind Shredder and went to cut his head off with her katana only for Shredder to dodge just in time that only his helmet was knocked off. Standing there in shock at seeing the demonic version of her fathers face Karai dropped to her knees "f-father?" She asked only getting a meniscal laugh as she was blasted back before Shredder regained his helmet "you amuse me woman, once I've dealt with these pests you may live to be my slave" Shredder said walking up closer holding a ball of dark energy in each hand "after you've been properly broken" he said aiming towards Karai. 

Thinking this was it Karai was surprised when I grabbed onto Shredder from behind hoisting him into the air "forgot about me demon?" I said squeezing him as tight as I could "I didn't even consider you" Shredder spat coldly throwing both the energy balls backwards into my abdomen sending me flying. Skidding across the floor I got barraged by more energy blasts draining my health.

[health drop to bellow 10%]

Hearing the mad laughter of the Shredder it was cut short but the sound of loud and rapid gun fire.  
Pushing my head out of the dirt I see a mini gun get dropped next to a pair of black and red legs "Hey there Edgy Mc Edgyton, need a hand?" A certain Canadian voice asked. Seeing Deadpool standing over me a groaned in pain "what do you want Wade?" I asked not being in the mood "well I was wondering if you still wanted this" he said holding Samurai Jack's sword in front of me.

Item gained:  
The magic sword.  
A sword forged by the gods with the sole purpose of destroying evil. Deals out 1,000 points of damage with 10% increase damage per level for dark/evil creatures.

Seeing a way to win I grabbed it from Wade "I could kiss you if your cancer ridden face wasn't so utterly repulsive" I said getting back to my feet "inch on my dick for every time that's happened and I'd be 50% longer" Deadpool commented "I'm lying" his other voice said. Seeing Tengu Shredder heading our way Deadpool slowly backed away "I'll leave this copyright infringement gone wrong to you big guy" he said tapping me on the shoulder before running in the opposite direction.

Casting rapid healing several times I charged the demon. Raising the sword I use it to block the incoming energy blasts before swinging it downwards cutting the Shredder in half. Watching as the Shredders body physically split in two with a green energy radiating out of the wound I press the attack slashing and hacking at the left half making it fade away from taking to much damage.

The other half had managed to regenerate taken aback by the sudden damage "what sorcery is this!?" Shredder demanded "this sword was forged by the gods themselves, it's purpose is to destroy evil like you Shredder" I explained getting ready for another attack. 

Summoning a demonic blade Shredder's sword and mine clashed again and again with the advantage switching between us more times then could be counted. 

Slashing at my side Shredder ripped off several pieces of armour protecting the area from my shoulder plate to my hip. Striking at his arm I see green energy seep out of the wound before it healed itself. Clashing our swords together we struggle before I used the momentum to slice downwards along Shredder's sword cutting off several of his fingers. 

Kicking me back Shredder changed his sword into a battle axe and went to take my head off wrenching off my sight shoulder guard instead. Moving back at the right time Shredder buried his axe's blade into the ground letting me rush forwards cutting off Shredder's arms then slicing across his chest twice. 

Infuriated Shredder let out another wave of energy directed solely on me this time blasting me a fifty yards back "enough! Now you shall see the power of the one true Shredder!" He said as he enveloped himself in a orb of dark energy. Quickly the orb started growing to the size of one of the ruined buildings that surround the battlefield.

As the orb dissipated the Shredder had turned into great black dragon with a red head crest, grey armour strapped to his four legs, two tails and three talons on each giant bat like wing. 

Roaring Shredder unleashed a hurricane of green fire on the battlefield incinerating both his minion and foe alike.

Tengu Shredder (dragon form)  
Level- 100  
Class- demonic dragon  
Job- the Shredder  
Race- Demon Dragon  
Rank- Warlord  
Alignment- chaotic evil  
HP- 444,000  
MP- 1,944,000  
SP- 888,000  
STR- 1200 x10  
END- 1200 x10  
DEX- 50 x10  
INT- 1800 x10  
WIS- 1200 x10  
CHA- 1000 x10  
LCK- 50 x10

Transformation penalty:  
Health remains the same.

Jumping out of the way of Shredder's green fire as it scorched the earth around me I ran towards the dragon slicing his right foot off making it disintegrate to nothing while Shredder roared taking flight "your not getting away!" I yelled leaping with all my might burying the sword into his side slicing downward as Shredder flew trying to shake me off. As the sword finally slipped out of the dragons side he flew upwards letting me fall. 

Quickly I grabbed onto the end of his tail as it passed me by holding on for dear life. 

Unleashing his fire on the city several buildings collapsed as Shredder unleashed his wrath on New York.

Twisting and turning as he flew in between skyscrapers Shredder flicked his tail into the building around him trying to shake me off. Finally he managed it sending me flying through an office building with several desks and chairs breaking my fall. 

Seeing Shredder flying towards me I heal up again and begin to channel hamon energy through the sword before I started running "this is the dumbest idea I have ever had" I said to myself.

[but it would look awesome on a screen]

With Shredder getting closer he opened his mouth to blast me with fire while I jumped into the beasts jaws going through his fire loosing five percent of my health a second as I dug the sword into the Shredder's throat cutting it open as I moved down his neck. 

Screeching out in pain Shredder pulled the dark energy that he used to infect New York back into him and reverted to his human form to heal himself. 

Landing on my feet while Shredder crashed into the ground I didn't give him the time to regenerate as I stabbed him through the chest funnelling as much hamon into his undead body as possible. Quickly vaporising into nothing the Shredder roared not in pain but rage digging his hand into my side crushing a my kidney "you cannot defeat me! I am the Shredder! I am invincible! I am-" he tried to say as his body was destroyed and the demonic green energy that held it together faded away.

World quest complete: defeat Tengu Shredder.  
Reward:  
Technodrome added as mobile hub.  
Demon magic tree unlocked.  
50 gatcha tokens gained.

Collapsing to my feet I took off the half of my helmet that wasn't destroyed so I could breath "Geo?" I heard someone call out. Turning as far as I could without hurting my neck I saw April staring at me before collapsing next to a wounded Karai. 

Forcing myself to my feet I made my way over to them limping as my body healed itself. Putting my helmet back on I scooped the two women up and started making my way back to the technodrome as my army retreated to the mobile fortress. Making it to the top of the ramp I heard yet another voice call out to me "Shredder!" I turned to see Leo running at me full speed "this is not over turtle" I said, Leo being to slow to get in before the ramp shut "get us out of here!" I ordered as my minions charted a course for dimension X.

World quest: end the NCR/Legion war  
Reward: 50 gatcha tokens, Mariposa military base unlocked in hub store. 

Laying Karai and April down on the medical benches I started activating Krang's medical drones hoping I wasn't too late. Sitting as I nursed my own wounds and peeled myself out of my nearly destroyed armour I head to the trans-dimensional portal room and started pressing buttons getting scanned in the process "identity confirmed, Geo also known as Giorno Giovani also known as the Shredder also known as" the machine said before I hit it with my fist "enough, show me... Everything" I ordered as the viewing monitor flickered to life showing.

In the medical bay April groaned as she tried to stand up. Her head was spinning, there was a giant ball attacking New York, then two versions of the Shredder were fighting each other and she thinks Vern fought a skeleton then he and his wife did it in his van. That last one was going to be hard to get rid of no matter how much she drank.

Looking around April only got more confused, she was in a large grey room filled with strange devices and robots walking about. Then she went wide eyed as she saw a familiar face "Karai!" She said grabbing a random piece of medical equipment off the side "I don't know what your doing Karai but I swear I'll-" she said getting cut off "master Shredder wouldn't have brought you here if he did not find you useful" she said sat on the medical table opposite April. 

Not buying whatever Karai was trying to trick her with April made her way to the exit hopping to find a way out of this madhouse.

Finally, I was free to traverse the multiverse as I saw fit, and I knew exactly where to go first.

-Skyrim- 

The ground around Riverwood shook like the mountains had came to life. 

Serana and Lydia were perplexed what was going on, one minute they were cuddling up with Geo the next he was gone and the ground was shaking. 

Traveling into the woods getting closer to where they believed the origin of this event was coming from they were gob-smacked at the site of a near eleven hundred foot tall ball with what appeared to be an eye on top of it moving through the forest. As it ground to a halt a ramp opened letting a giant of a man in spiked armour walked down onto the ground with ease. 

He stopped at the edge of the ramp staring at them "I have no clue who you are, but your not welcomed in Skyrim" Lydia said brandishing her sword. The man chuckled taking his helmet off surprising both girls "is that anyway to talk to a Jarl?" Geo asked "Geo!?" The two said in unison running up to him.

Before he could respond a loud and very angry voice came from within the technodrome "Giorno Giovani!" A brunette in a white hospital dress yelled. Storming down the ramp standing right in front of Geo she started yelling like no one was watching "all this time, after everything he's done you've become the Shredder!" She yelled "April I had to stop the Foot from tearing the city apart this was the only way" Geo tried explaining "and attacking New York with a giant golf ball was apart of your plan was it!" She said not buying a word of it "there was a demonic version of Shredder attacking the place before I got there" he said excusing his light devastation of down town New York "Geo who is this woman?" Serana asked giving off that 'your wife caught you with a nineteen year old secretary' look "ah yes, Serana, Lydia, this is April, April this is Serana and Lydia" I introduced them.

The three women exchanged looks for a moment "pleasure to meet you" April "likewise, and just how do you know Geo here?" Serana asked "well I thought I was his girlfriend but now I'm not so sure" April explained "what is a girlfriend?" Lydia asked "oh right medieval setting, well a girlfriend is... Someone of the female sex that is in a romantic relationship with another person" I tried explained "oh, well that makes sense" Serana said walking up to April. 

Catching the news reporter off guard Serana cupped April's cheeks and planted a large kiss on her lips "we're his girlfriends also, welcome to the club" she said only further confusing April.

-Mojave wasteland-

After I explained myself to the girls we headed for the Fallout universe to get me some more gatcha tokens "for once I wish you didn't bring me to Vegas for a vacation" April joked looking out the technodrome viewing screen. 

I had to agree with her, the nuclear apocalypse really fucked up the planet's ecosystem. Vegas was mostly intact due to House planning in advanced. I wonder if Silicon Valley is still here, their collective narcissism is one of the few things that could survive the apocalypse, that and Ted Cruz. 

I had parked the technodrome about ten miles north of where the map ends far enough east that were a straight line away from Hoover dam, considering that's the only reasonable way the NCR and Legion can fight each other taking it would be the most realistic way to stop the war. Unfortunately my plan can not go into motion until after the Foot have repaired the technodrome from the damage that Tengu Shredder did to it. 

Also I need money, lots and lots of money. Wait is their some sort of inter dimensional conversion rate, or a currency system?

[I'm glad you asked]

1 gold = 1 hub credit  
10 dollars = 1 hub credit  
80 caps = 1 hub credit  
100 hub credits = 1 gatcha token

[more currency types will become available once you travel to more worlds]

So how does this 'hub' work and why haven't I seen it before.

[you left your hub world (Skyrim) before I could introduce it, but now you have the technodrome set as a mobile hub it really doesn't matter. Having a hub let's you access the hub store which allows you to buy new rooms, modifications and items for your hub, it also allows you to buy gatcha tokens]

I haven't really been using any of those but still cool.

[why not try some out now?]

Ok. How does it work?

[at anytime you can use gatcha tokens you've bought or earned through quests to get a chance to gain items, skills or companions of various rarity at the cost of one token, your luck stats effect how rare your reward is]

Ok let's give it ago.

A digital gatcha machine appeared in front of me, inserting one of my tokens into it the machine shook for a moment before a ball came out. Opening itself I saw a piece of 

Legendary item gained:  
Excalibur Nightmare.  
A fragment of true Excalibur this shard has the power to create powerful illusions and manipulate the dreams of others.

Sweet! A legendary item on the first go! Let's see what this bad boy can...

[whats the matter?]

It has a 80 swordsman skill requirement.

[and what's your current level?]

Three. 

[well maybe you'll get something more useful next time]

Yeah, giving my enemies gay dreams will have to wait.

[]

What?

[it's a shard of one of the most powerful weapons in heaven and you wanted to use it to put dicks in the dreams of people you don't like]

Yes what else could it possibly be used for?

[just... Never mind I've given up on you]

Why do you sound like my high school maths teacher?

[shut up and read more world building]

Item classification:  
Common: has a one on one chance of winning  
Uncommon: has a one in four chance winning  
Rare: has a one in ten chance of winning  
Super: has a one in twenty chance of winning  
Legendary: has a one in one hundred chance of winning  
World: has a one in a thousand chance of winning

Well at least I know my chances. Now I just need a thousand more tokens and some luck and I may be able to get the Infinity gauntlet or Anti-life equation or something. How long would that take anyway?

[at your current rate, 20 years]

That's a lot of years.

[especially when your just a weak fleshy mortal and not a glorious being from the higher plain]

Great you've inherited my ego. 

[I do live in your head]

Right, but you said I could buy token.

[yes with 100 hub credits or in this worlds exchange rate 8000 caps per token]

So I just need a lot of caps, and I think I know where to get them.

Burning through the gatcha tokens I had amassed most of them were rather money, exp or crap I could sell to merchants. Also literal crap in one case. I needed a lot of air freshener after that.

Common item gained:  
12,500 exp box

Common item gained:  
500 hub credits

Uncommon item gained:  
Fusion core.  
A miniaturised nuclear reactor capable of powering a single building for hundreds of years.

But not a single suit of power armour for a few minutes apparently.

Rare item gained:  
Monster girl egg.  
An egg that will hatch into a random monster girl regardless of spices

At least I'm getting a monster waifu out of this.

I look over the black egg sat in a small pile of blankets I wrapped around it too keep it warm I waited to see if it would hatch. Sure it was bigger then expected being roughly twice the size of an ostrich egg but beggars can't be choosers. 

While I watched my egg and contemplating sitting in it to make it hatch faster the girls started talking. This hole thing was confusing to them, me being a being from another universe, other universes existing for that matter. Oh and the hole harem part.

They had set up a living room of sorts near the top of the technodrome away from the Foot mutants and me.

"'I'm still trying to wrap my head around this" April said rubbing the bridge of her noise "I mean Geo has always been a little weird he's a wizard but this, it's too much" she added "I've got to agree with the first part, Geo was strange from the first day I met him in Whiterun he always seemed to know exactly what was going to happen before it did, him being from another realm actually makes most of his actions seem normal" Lydia said sitting back with her arms folded "I like these chairs though, what did you call them?" She asked April "sofas" April said. Lydia snuggled into the soft cushions enjoying the feeling "an you Karai? He killed your father in front of you how can to fallow him?" April asked the ninja woman who stood instead of sitting "master Shredder took a collapsing Foot clan and made it more powerful then it could have been under my father, something I failed to accomplish, if my place in his new Foot is on my knees before him I am willing to accept that" she said blushing slightly at the last part "and why do you keep calling him that? Geo isn't the Shredder, he may dress like your father but that doesn't make them the same person" April said getting a glare from Karai.

Lydia and Serana on the other hand were just confused "wait Geo's been dressing up as your father? And I thought I had parental issues" Serana commented being completely lost "the Shredder isn't a name, it's a title earned by the rightful leader of the Foot clan, my father is gone and Geo has taken the mantle I have no qualms with it" Karai explained.

The four sat silently for a moment before Lydia spoke again "now that is out of the way can someone explain to me why he's gotten taller?" She asked "he was mutated by a substance called mutagen, it's why all the Foot soldiers crawling around this place look like animals" April explained "oh, do you think EVERYTHING got bigger?" Serana asked betting a few raised eyebrows "Serana that is disgusting why would you even think... Oh my god we've never done it, Karai your the only one of us who's slept with him since he became a mutant has he gotten bigger down there?" April asked now curious "I did not seen his manhood until after his mutation so I wouldn't know, has it always been as long as my forearm?" She asked causing everyone's jaws to drop.

-New Vegas-

Ok so getting into Vegas was a little harder when your a muscle bound giant, some drunk NCR asshole called me a mutie.

[but you are a mutant]

Yes but I don't want people to call me that, especially the way he said it.

[so how the hell are you going to get in?]

Simple, I climb.

Dressing in long dark robes that covered my face I found an alleyway backed against the wall keeping the Strip and Freeside separated. Using my bone claws as grapples I climbed over the wall and started to sneak behind the casinos looking for the Tops and more importantly a checkered suit fuckwit we all grew to hate.

[I liked Benny]

Don't be an ass.

Breaking in through a window of some guys junior suite shredding him and paying off a prostitute to keep quiet, she's actually a really nice girl "so you think I could really be a doctor?" She asked as we sat on the bed "of course, the Fallowers are always looking for a fresh pair of hands, but it's not what I think you can do that matters, it's what you think you can do that matters" I said trying to poor myself a whiskey without shattering the glass "no ones ever believed in me before, thanks Mr" she said gathering up the caps I gave her from the corpse of her client and leaving the room.

Sweet girl, bad life choices.

[ok are you done being a therapist?]

Oh right, take over Vegas. Getting up I start creeping through the hallways missing a time when I weighed under 250 pounds. 

Finally finding Benny's room I opened the doors seeing no one was here. Moving to the secret section Benny dug out I found the most meme worthy character in this franchise "hello there I'm Yesman" the reprogrammed TV screen on a wheel said "hey there Yesman, wanna help me take over Vegas?" I asked "oh boy I sure do!" He said "and want to help me kill Benny because his an asshole?" I asked "sure do!" Yesman responded. My god this guy was submissive.

[you two should get along swimmingly]

Sometimes I really don't like you.

Waiting until Benny returned I saw the shock on his face as I stepped out of the shadows fully covered in armour "what the fuck are you!" He yelled out "your replacement" I said decapitating him with my claws watching his drop to the floor with a thud. 

Rummaging around in his coat pockets I found the second most important part of my victory scheme.

Item gained:  
Platinum chip.

Funny to think the Mojave would have been perfectly safe if this arrived one day earlier, still can't be helped.

Pocketing the chip I made my way up to the roof for phase 2 my second favourite phase.

[I don't need to guess what the favourite one is]

Post conquest victory orgy baby!

[why won't you die!]

Finding my way to the roof I turn to face the Lucky 38 casino, Mr House's stronghold. It looks a little further away than in used to but I should be able to make it. Walking back until I was at the edge of the building facing away from the Strip I start running at full speed before leaping into the air aiming for the 38's balcony. 

Curling into a ball I smash through the glass crushing a securitron as I landed. That would have hurt if I wasn't overpowered "what the? Intruder! Destroy him!" I heard a voice come through the speakers as bullets and laser fire started swarming my vision. Growing out my claws I start slashing my way through the machines making my way to House's secret elevator. Trying to shield myself as I punch in the shut down commands I watch as the robot army goes limp their screens going blank.

As the wall slid aside I crouched in the elevator clearly not meant for a very plus sized super shredder.

Everything went the same as in the game, I woke up House and he gave me the hole what have you done shtick "I did it for the dream of an independent Mojave, and the big booty bitches" I proudly proclaimed "you fool... All of this... For your own personal glory?" The shrivelled body said "your god dam right" I said slashing him in two.

This is where the fun begins.

End

Well that was a long chapter, hope you enjoyed. Also I was thinking of making the first eight Foot mutants semi regular characters so if you wanted to come up with names I'll read through theme. Always good to get readers involved.


	9. Old world and new ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having taken over New Vegas, Geo has began laying the ground works of his empire in the wasteland while meeting a surprisingly familiar individual from his past.

Gathering supplies in the Mojave almost makes me wish for a nuclear winter. 

[you've been waiting for that haven't you?]

Yes. 

As it turns out feeding one hundred and fifty mutants wasn't as easy as you'd expect. While half the Foot worked on repairing the technodrome I lead the other half to vault 22 the green vault. Before the war they were developing drought and famine resistant crops that would be useful once I've gotten farms up and running, it was a noble cause until they made one fatal error. 

They trusted the Thinktank, the group of psycho doctors that blew the top off the mountain ther facility was built under then gave 22 a fungus that mutated and killed all of them then turned their bodies into carriers for their spores. 

Note to self, go to big MT and take all their shit, those bastards are the reason cazador's exist so they shouldn't have things.

Spell gained: demonic blast.  
A concentrated beam of demon energy that deals twenty points of damage per second.  
Cost: 100 MP per second.

I can't divert enough food away from Vegas to feed the Foot without drawing attention to myself, considering they needed twice as many calories to maintain their body weight I couldn't justify sending enough food for three hundred people up north before someone gets suspicious. The last thin I need is the NCR wiping out my army and taking the technodrome, I know they aren't anti-mutant but there are still elements that would like to see them gone, like whoever hired Norton to clear out Jacobstown. So let's just say letting people know a mutant leading a small army of mutants now rules the Strip wasn't such a good idea. At least until I have taken the dam or restored my pre mutant form without loosing the stat boost.

Don't get me wrong I liked the body, I was larger and more powerful plus I wasn't complaining about the crotch situation but walking through doorways and standing in elevators is slightly difficult. 

Plus girls don't find seven foot muscle monsters with literal bone blades growing out of their body attractive. I've been blue balled until I can find a way back to normal.

Tengu Shredder used demonic magic to turn himself into a dragon so surly there was a spell to make me human again without loosing my added power, or at least let me shape-shift into a human. To find out I'd need to max out my demonic magic fast, that means a lot of corpses for the Mojave.

Blasting through the spore carriers with my magic we fight our way through the lower depths of the vault looting everything we can carry. The research here along with any non-fungus plants would help sustain my army for a while now. 

Once I was sure we had gotten everything of value we set fire to the plants that had overran the vault hoping it would kill all the spores, the last thing I needed was to have zombie plants killing off my future subjects. There was one last stop I needed to make before going back to the technodrome. Jacobstown.

The mutant settlement was founded out of a old holiday resort Jacobstown was built by a super mutant named Marcus created by the Master himself a mutant that planned on turning every non-irradiated human into a super mutant and rule the wasteland through his 'unity' but was stopped by the Vault Dweller the original fallout protagonist. After the Master's death his army splintered and fled across the wasteland while being hunted by the Brotherhood of Steel and later NCR. Marcus had made friends with a Brotherhood member named Jacob and together they founded a mining town where humans and mutants worked side by side.

Once the mines dried up the community collapsed, years later Marcus would find his way to the Mojave and found Jacobstown as a refuge for all mutants naming after his dead friend.

He also helped the Chosen one, the Vault Dwellers grandson defeat the Enclave and save the wasteland.

Now that I was in control of Vegas even if it was via Yesman for now I needed allies, groups I could rely on to help me maintain control of the Mojave, if I stretched my securitrons too thin I wouldn't be able to protect the dam and Vegas from the Legion or NCR. 

My vision for the Mojave had me, Jacobstown, the Brotherhood, the Boomers and Khans running a sort of confederacy under Vegas hegemony with Westside, Freeside and the Throne assimilated into Vegas. Until I've figured out how to build more robots and I can reduce them to vassal states. I hate sharing power anyways.

Sending my mutants back to the technodrome with the supplies and research I walked through the valley leading up to the town I could hear gunfire in the distance. Picking up the pass the town came into view with red lasers flashing about before going silent. 

As I got closer I saw several green and blue giants come into view standing at least three foot taller than any members of the Foot. Seeing me they got a hostile appearance before one of them, Marcus to be precise calmed them down "welcome to Jacobstown, I hope you aren't with the gentlemen we just dealt with" he said "no I'm not with them, I'm actually from New Vegas, I'd like to talk with whoever is in charge" I explained holding my hands up defensively.

"That would be me, my name is Marcus, and who are you?" The mutant asked "my name is Geo, with house gone I am the leader of Vegas I'd like to let you know that your town is more than welcome to trade in the city as long as you fallow the law" I said sounding as polite as I could "that's a kind gesture, I know most wouldn't want our kind walking about" Marcus responded. 

Looking past Marcus I saw a familiar face, the Courier, or at least one I created, he looked exactly like I made him in character creator, but how?

[I plucked him from your memory and used him as the template for this universes Courier]

Remembering my childish mindset when I first played this game I bit my tongue trying not to laugh "hi, my name is Dicklord" the living embodiment of my NV play-through said offering a handshake. 

Fuck. 

-Geo-

Dicklord had gone off to the Divide to deal with Ulysses leaving me to do what I started being a gamer to do, collect harem members. Veronica was my favourite female character from this game, being from a secretive group of laser gun wielding post-apocalyptic knights all she wanted was a dress. 

[you do know she's a lesbian right?]

Things like that can be overcome with enough smarts.

The 188 trading post Veronica was standing idly as I walked up to her getting her attention "Veronica of the Mojave Brotherhood?" I asked making her eyes go wide "how the hell do you know who I am?" She demanded "I have allies and informants" I lied.

[charisma check 320/100 passed]

"Fine, I'm Brotherhood, now what do you want?" She asked a hostile tone in her voice " I need to talk to the elder about pushing the NCR out of Vegas" I explained getting a laugh "good luck with that, after HELIOS elder McNamara seems content to sit in the bunker hoping the rest of the world will die" she explained "perhaps he can be convinced, I have control of the Strip, come to the lucky 38 and I can show you things that will convince this McNamara guy" I suggested to a hesitant Veronica "I just met you and you think I will just hop up and fallow you about?" She asked.

Well you are a game companion.

"Please?" I asked.

[charisma check 320/300 passed]

"Fine, but I've got my eye on you" she warned.

Yay, and Dicklord should be back by now.

-Big MT-

Trait gained: Brainless  
Your brain has been surgically removed from your skull. INT decrease 10%, +25% chem addiction resistance.

Trait gained: Spineless  
Your spine has been replaced with advanced technology. STR increase 10% END increase 10%.

Trait gained: Heartless  
Your heart has been replaced with advanced technology. Healing items effect increases 25%.

"This is your fault" Dicklord said "how was I supposed to know touching the downed satillite was a bad idea?" I asked as we walked through the grounds towards the Think Tank. 

The big MT's dome was a huge poorly lit... Well dome. The place was clearly falling apart due to the lack of technically skilled workers.

Seeing the five floating brains in jars with three monitors that showed their eyes and mouth there names came flooding back to me, Klein, Dala, Borous, 8 and 0. Klein floated up to us fallowed by his colleges "welcome lobotomites, to the big MT" Klein said with a dramatic tone "cut the crap nerd where's our brains" I demanded pointing my finger at the floating jars "how dare you! How dare you point at the mighty think tank with your, your... Oh what are those things called again" Klein said having forgot what fingers are "oh yes I remember what there called now, penises, how DARE you point your hand penis at the mighty Think tank" he scolded "anyhow your brains are fine they should be right-" he said getting interrupted by a giant eye displayed on the side of the dome "it is I Mobius, broadcasting from my fortress in the Forbidden zone! I have stolen the lobotomites brains from under your noses and will use them to destroy you once and for all!" He said before the message ended.

The Think tank stood silent for a moment before returning their attention to us "you must stop his lobotomites" 0 said "what?" Dicklord said "you must save us from Mobius's evil plans!" Klein explained "why the hell don't you do it yourselves your smart not lazy" I commented "you don't understand lobotomites, Mobius controls an army of intelligence eating scorpions you will be completely unaffected by their power without your brains, there are three pieces of equipment spread around the big MT that will help you defeat Mobius, first bring the coil from the X-2 facility transmitter array, then the Sonic Emitter schematics and finally find all the Stealth suit Mk II individual suit components and defeat Mobius then we may be able to put your brains back in your bodies" Klein said.

Or better yet we can skip all that and go straight to Mobius (who spoilers isn't the bad guy) but first.

Dicklord stood over me in the X-8 research centre a look of confusion as I rubbed a cyberdog's belly "did... Did you just make a cyberdog?" He asked "yes and her name is Roxie, isn't that right Roxie?" I said playing with my new pet. X-8 had a spicing machine that allowed you to produce cyberdogs, half dog half machine all companion. Roxie was one of the best companions in this DLC, well she was the only real one but that was irrelevant.

Blasting our way through the Forbidden zone me, Dicklord and Roxie made our way to Mobius. Getting close I hear the mad doctors voice through the speakers "you may have made it this far but you will never defeat my greatest creation! The X-42 giant robo-scorpion!" He proclaimed as a giant red and yellow metal scorpion rushed towards us. 

While Dicklord blasted it while dodging its laser canon I hit it with a continuous flow of dark energy. It's HP was around 1500 if memory serves so it took less then a minute and a quarter for the thing to explode.

Making our way to Mobius we come face to face with the final 'antagonist' of the game. He looked the same as all the other Think tank robots only with the left eye monitor being broken "it's over Mobius where are our brains" Dicklord demanded "oh your brains are quite safe I assure you their quite the conversationalists, it's nice having someone to talk to" Mobius explained confusing Dicklord "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest, though I'm sure I have my raisins" he said with his iconic muddled up speech.

After explaining that he put the Think tanks memory on loop and set up a barrier so nothing without a body could leave big MT Mobius stated it was to keep the wasteland safe from the Think tanks lack of morals. As for the threatening messages it was all to keep the Think tank occupied and in fear of intelligence eating robo-scorpions. Apparently he had his 'raisins' for everything.

Well I'm off to get my brain back.

"Well I assume you've come crawling back" my brain said "excuse me?" I asked "you heard me, well forget it I am never going back into that death trap of creepy wet dreams and bullshit ideas we call a head ever again!" My brain exclaimed "what's got you so upset?" I asked folding my arms "what's got me so upset? Well let's look at the list shall we?" He said "first not booking it when we were fighting Harkon like the game suggested, or when we were attacked by a demon version of the guy we just killed or perhaps you remember the little voice in your head saying NOT to pump your body full of mutagenic ooze" my brain said "and all because some weirdos are trying to kill us, or more accurately YOU, I'm happy to sit here in my mentats laced tank where I'm nice and safe, minus the odd rouge scorpion but you can't have everything" he added. 

This brain was really starting to piss me off, but he was my brain so I couldn't leave him here "come on buddy, there must be something you miss about our body" I pleaded "well... Sex is pretty nice, and the feeling when we've ripped an opponent in half and I must say that I would lament not being able to commence in the ntring of Issei from DXD like we always planed, oh what the hell I miss you! Please take me back!" My brain begged "alright when you put it like that I'll take you back" I responded lightly tapping the glass dome "there's just one problem, the Think Tank, if one of them take a liking to our body" my brain said "and who could blame them" I interrupted "the Mojave won't be the only thing in danger, the hole multiverse will be at risk" my brain finished "good point, you stay here and I'll deal with the brains, once everything's done I'll have the auto-doc put you back in my head" I explained turning to deal with the not so good doctors.

Returning to the Think tank Kline approached us "good work lobotomites, I assume Mobius has been dealt with?" He asked "yes, we had a little 'talk' with him" I said using air quotations "why are you flapping your horrible hand penises about? Never mind, now put down the brain and I can get inside your body" he said with the obvious double cross "I don't think so you nazi scientist wannabes!" I said blasting the Think tank back with my magic, enough to scare them not enough to kill them, they may be insane but they could be useful in the future "I'm in charge from now one got it?" I said blasting them back a second time, 8 getting his monitors tangled up.

"Fine! Fine! As leaders of big MT we graciously submit to the power of your energy shooting penis hands" Klein said as the Think tank floated back submissively "cool, wanna pick the place clean?" I asked Dicklord "sure, I always wanted my own robo-dog army" he said "me as well buddy" I said. I had big plans for this madhouse.

Stepping into the Sink's auto dock I set it to reinstall my brain. Once the process was complete I start scrolling through the advanced surgical systems options liking what I read, bone reinforcement, muscle stimulus electrodes, toxin resistance systems. Saying what the hell I go back in having every upgrade on the list excluding the mecha-penis 3000 installed.

Race change: Cyborg  
Increases all stats by 50% on top of any other stat multipliers.

Interesting.

-Vegas-

Returning to Vegas I brought Roxie with me along with a securitron that Yesman was possessing to meet the Kings, the gang of Elvis impersonators that think the dead singer was a god and now they run the slums of Freeside built around the Strip. Entering the lounge I spotted the man in charge the King. 

Approaching him he stopped petting his cyber dog and looked up at me "and what can the King do for you?" He asked seeming to be in a good mood. One of the better known quest lines was getting the King's cyber dog Rex a new brain. I can only assume Dicklord had something to do with the good mood the King was in "my name is Geo, current ruler of the Strip, I've come to offer you a deal" I said making the King (yes you have to put the in front of his name just like a pimp named Slicknack) chuckle "you expect me to believe your the one who sent House to the burning pits down bellow?" I said with disbelief. 

I gestured to the securitron next to me making the King change his tune "what the... Well I'd be damned, so what is the head honcho of the Strip doing down here in the ghetto?" He asked. Taking a seat trying not the make the chair collapse under my massive weight "I'm planning to push the NCR and Legion out of the Mojave and I'm planning for after that" I explained. The King clearly didn't seem to think I was serious "and how are you planning to return them to sender?" He asked "under the fortress the Legion has assembled across from the dam House built a storage house filled with an army of securitrons, when the battle begins I will break into the dam'a sub station and reroute power to the securitrons waking them up, the Legion will be massacred and the NCR being badly beaten will have no choice to surrender the dam, once it's under my control I will give whoever survived the battle a letter ordering the NCR council to remove all troops from the Mojave I'n exchange for me selling water and electricity to the republic for a fee, the money will then go to rebuilding Vegas into a new city, that includes improving the lives of everyone in Freeside" I explained.

It was essentially Mr House's plan but the actual one involves my mutants and hopefully the technodrome. But if I brought them up I'd sound like I'm on chems.

World quest: end the NCR/Legion war  
Reward: 50 gatcha tokens, Mariposa military base unlocked in hub store, High school DXD world unlocked.

[Geo? You ok pal?]

Yes.

[come again?]

Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes. 

While Geo is busy showing his approval through mindless rambling please remember, every year hundreds of animals across video game universes are hunted to the near brink of extinction. Until they respawn like ten minutes later. Their hunted for food, profit and exp points. But with your help we can stop this senseless killing. For a small donation on one pound a month, you can help us raise one zombie from the dead to be hunted instead. Zombies are usually a higher level and will grant larger quantities of exp and more valuable drop items. 

So remember, it's better to brutalises someone's beloved ones corpse then an animal, even when they are literally in infinite supply. This message was brought to you by the MMORPG branch of PETA, the newest members of the world hypocrite league.

Now back to your regularly scheduled reading. 

[Geo snap out of it!]

Wha? Oh sorry I was having the greatest orgasm of my life.

[you do know you could have gone to the DXD verse whenever you wanted right?]

Yes but I wanted to get my level passed at least 200 before I got there. Also figure out if shapeshifting is a possibility because if the girls who have max obedience don't want to do it with me in this form then the girls from DXD certainly will not.

[that because you haven't told them to have sex with you that how obedience works!]

Yes but then I'm forcing them into sex, then I'll have transferred from cartoon evil to anime evil.

[whats the difference?]

One involves fat men with no eyes, tentacle monsters and school girls and the other is used as a metaphor for pollution and shit.

[fair, now go back to your conversation with the King]

Oh right he's still here.

"So that's the plan what do you think?" I asked the stunned King. Seeing him try to descramble the madness that I had just explained to him he managed to collect his thoughts "well I... I can't say it's not a good plan, the question is what do you want with me?" He asked "I'm planning on fusing the Strip and surrounding communities including Freeside, Westside and camp Mccarrin into one city, making New Vegas one community and I want the Kings to act as it's police force" I explained. This seemed to almost upset the King "and you want me to had over our home to you on a silver platter is that it?" He said his hand lowering to where his gun was "not at all, while Freeside will no longer be its own community there will be a council with a representative from each of the five districts to see to the daily governing of Vegas, the Strip, Freeside, Mccarrin, Westside and the Thorn will all have a representative with a vote on how the city is ran" I explained putting the King at ease.

Hearing barking we saw that Roxie and Rex seemed to be getting along well putting a smile on the King's face "well looks we may be getting some robo-pups some time soon hey Rex boy?" He chuckled at the cyber dog. Looking back at me "listen, I may not like the Strip but if you can get the NCR squatters out of Freeside and help put this place on the right track, you've got all the support we can give" he said making me grin.

-technodrome-

Walking through the halls of the technodrome I saw my soldiers scrambling about making repairs, salvage teams had been scouring the Mojave for parts but we were starting to run low on everything. The sooner I get to the Sierra Madre casino's matter rearranging vending machines the better, with Mobius's help I could probably build one an industrial sized one and get this thing fully operational within a week tops.

Walking into the command centre I see my soldiers frozen in time while a black man wearing white robes stood facing me "can I help you?" I asked "yes actually, my name is Alucis, high ambassador of the Guardian Gamers, I've come to negotiate" he explained.

Alucis  
Level- 250  
Class- diplomat  
Job- member of the Guardian Gamers  
Race-human  
Rank- high ambassador  
Alignment- lawful good  
HP- 55,500  
MP- 324,000  
SP- 55,500  
STR- 750  
END- 750  
DEX- 750  
INT- 3,000  
WIS- 1,250  
CHA- 1,000  
LCK- 500

[oh great this guy again]

"Hello again System, it's been a while" Alucis said.

[hello Alucis]

"Is there something I'm missing?" I asked "last time I and the system spoke we had a falling out" Alucis explained "I assume your hear to kill me" I said "no, I'm hear to recruit you" he explained.

[and there it is, every time a new gamer shows up you assholes or those BDSM looking freaks try mounting him in a high horse]

"I'd hardly call putting someone on a good path a high horse System, the Guardians exist to right the wrongs caused by rouge gamers and bring peace wherever possible, how on earth can you be against that?" Alucis asked.

[it is a game, despite how much I hate your stupidity the only rule is to do as you wish, live the life you want unbound to any rules or regulations and your stupid little alliances interfere with that]

"With great power comes great responsibility, if everyone runs around doing whatever they want utter chaos would reign" Alucis explained.

[thats the point of multiverse theory! Every action you take creates an alternate universe where it never happened, it doesn't matter nothing you do makes any difference because there's an alternate you that never did it]

"Wait do either of you want to ask what I want?" I asked "I'm sorry Geo, I shouldn't have excluded you from the conversation, I have other tasks to attend to but I will ask only that you consider joining us, there are many gamers out there that would want to see you dead" he said "like the guy who gave Harkon the mask?" I asked "yes, she's a rouge gamer named Hellus, a Succubus that thrives on chaos, right now you can't defeat her but the Guardian can protect you if you join our ranks, goodbye for now" Alucis said opening a portal and disappearing making my foot soldiers unfreeze "great work defending the base guys" I said leaving the command centre. 

[can we clear this world sooner rather than later? I'd prefer to leave before one of the gamers who doesn't try making excuses about being a dick shows up]

Soon, but first who's up for a trip to the Sierra Madre?

-End-


	10. No gods one master

-Sierra Madre casino-

The Sierra Madre, every joke about being a cheapskate personified. 

The hole place despite having hologram guards and matter manipulating vending machines but due to the cheap ventilation systems was surrounded by a thick mist called the Cloud that could kill you. It was the result of its founder Redneck Sinclair making a deal with the Think tank the same A-holes that screwed up 22 that I just subjugated using the might of my hand penis, I'm totally calling fingers that from now on, in exchange for the matter recombination machines and hologram tech Sinclair also let the Think tank use the casino for testing the Cloud. Due to the cheap ventilation the Cloud quickly overcame the resort with its ghost people being the mutated repair crews.

Walking into the clinic I go up to a metal tube known as the auto-doc it's, well basically what it says on the tin. A piece of machinery that operates as a medical treatment for most injures. Prying it open a bald woman covered in scars stood there not saying anything. 

This is Christine of the Brotherhood of Steel, Veronica's ex girlfriend. When the Brotherhood got utterly slaughtered by the NCR some of them fought it was their duty to procreate, Christine didn't agree for obvious reasons so left and tried convincing Veronica to join her. Veronica said no and Christine was sent off to kill the Brotherhood elder responsible for the massacre of their chapter elder Elijah who initially wanted to use the orbital laser cannon HELIOS 1 controlled in order to horde even larger amounts of tech that could probably help a lot of people. 

After the tin men lost Elijah fled and now wants to use the cloud to kill everyone in the Mojave and start fresh with himself on top. As you can imagine I am not to pleased with this.

Christine fallowed Elijah to the big MT where they tried lobotomising her only to fail which lead to her escape and coming here looking for the former Elder.

But Elijah can wait I have something more important to do.

Seeing the confused woman look up at me I was the first to talk "sorry about this but you stand in the way of the bisexualification of Veronica so nothing personal" I said, before the mute woman could do anything I blasted her to pieces with my demon magic.

Spell gained: dark slash  
A blade of dark energy allows you to slice waves of opponents in half with ease, does fifty points of damage.  
Cost: 200 MP.

I'm not proud of it but I will except it.

Now for Dean Domino and Dog/God.

Dean Domino was a world famous singer before the war and was friends with Sinclair, unfortunately he also planned to rob the guy and run off with his girl so Sinclair did the only thing he could think of and turn the Sierra Madre into a death trap. When the nuclear apocalypse happened just a few days later Domino got turned into a ghoul and has been trapped in the Sierra Madre ever since. 

Dog/God on the other hand was a nightkin, a super mutant created by the master and assigned to special stealth teams using a cloaking device known as a stealth boy. The side effect was that it turned the nightkin's skin blue and caused them to develop schizophrenia creating two beings, Dog being an animalistic creature that will do anything he's told and God being more reasonable and seeking a way to free himself from the control of others. 

Frankly they were too dangerous to be left alive unless you use one neat trick.

Stepping into the Sierra Madre police station I saw Dog sat in a cell whimpering "hello?" I said getting his attention "the voice! The voice!" He yelled out "listen Dog I'm going to need you to work with the voice, he is your friend" I explained to the oversized child "voice puts Dog in cage, Dog hate cage" he growled "maybe if you got along with the voice you wouldn't go in the cage? At least try, please?" I asked.

[charisma check 321/300 passed]

Dog screamed out as he clasped each side of his head for a moment before calming down. Looking over at me he walked towards the bars "you, I don't know you but I feel... Grateful" he said as I let him out "good, let's get out of here" I said, in the game you had the option of convincing Dog and God to fuse into one personality I just skipped the boring parts.

"So you cucked the guy and now you live in the ruins of his house?" I asked the ghoul "I'm not proud of what I did, greed just runs in my blood" Domino explained himself with a perfectly clear voice unbecoming of the gravely corpse looking ghoul stereotype. Finding Dean Domino sat we got to talking, for a guy who ntr'd his friend so hard the guy was willing to kill everyone he was trying to save to spite him Dean Domino was a pretty cool guy, a true role model for relationship destroying scum like me "so you want a job at the Tops?" I offered him "Tops? Is the joint packed often?" He asked "well for know it's one of the only three casinos in New Vegas so yeah it's fairly popular" I explained. Taking a swig of his nuka cola Domino made up his mind "why not? But let's kill the bastard that put this thing on me first" he agreed gesturing to his bomb collar.

While in the game you had to go through several quests to get the power back on. I in the words of a great man said "fuck that shit I'ma skip" and I did. Physically ripping the doors off the elevator and sliding down the shaft to get to Sinclair's vault. 

The catwalk was swarmed with the blue hologram defenders of the casino and radio's that in the game made your bomb collar explode when you got too close. I used the teleportation tech in the technodrome to get here so they weren't a issue.

Reaching the vault door I prepared for when Elijah would show up looking for a fight. As I opened the massive door I was shocked at the sight.

Inside the vault Elijah laid dead on the floor, "about time you got here, between the sexless old bastard on the floor and the shit wifi I was considering leaving" a feminine voice spoke out. Sat in a chair next to the console at the other end of the room I saw a pink skinned woman wearing a one piece dress hugging tightly against her slim body leaving little to the imagination. Her breasts were as big as her head and her ass matched with hips nearly twice as wide as her shoulders. Her snow white hair was left to cascade down to her back meeting her... Wings? She had wings, and a tail that ended with a pointed tip.

She stared at me with deep purple eyes while flashing a pair of pearly white fangs.

Hellus  
Level- 500  
Class- sex witch  
Job- queen  
Race- Succubus  
Rank- Succubus queen  
Alignment- chaotic evil  
HP- 1,480,000  
MP- 740,000  
SP- 10,800,000  
STR- 2000 x10  
END- 10,000 x10  
DEX- 500 x10  
INT- 1000 x10  
WIS- 1000 x10  
CHA- 1,000 x10  
LCK- 500 x10 

"Great more of you" I complained "nice to meet you to fuckstick" she snorted getting off the desk and walking towards me swaying her hips "so I assume the prude patrol got you?" She asked "if you mean Alucis then yes we've met but I'm not a member" I said making her grow a wicked smile "good, trust me it's not worth the effort, I joined shortly after I started this game and it was so boring" she moaned "no sex with whoever or whatever you felt like, no being xenophobic to aliens without dicks and no 'problematic skill trees'" she said using air quotations for the last one "I only played along because they got to me first" she added. 

Wow the women is a piece of work.

[your telling me]

"Aw Gamie, you've gotten mean with age" she said pouting "why are you like this?" I asked "one I'm literally a Succubus and two the whole persona makes it way more fun to annoy people" she said smiling "so what the hell do you want?" I asked getting annoyed "I came here to meet the new guy and to give you a little welcome gift" she said flashing her fangs "I've had quite enough of your gifts Hellus, first a stone mask vampire then Tengu Shredder what now? A dagger dicked rape wolf?" I snapped getting a confused look from the gamer "vampire? Tengu? I didn't send anything like that" she said seemingly innocent. 

What? But Alucis said...

Did he tick me?

[hell if I know, normally I leave gamers alone after they get all political]

"Alucis said you were the one who sent them after me" I explained getting a giggle out of Hellus "did you really fall for the blame game?" She asked starting a laughing fit "the what what?" I asked "the blame game, it's when one gamer faction try's to kill a newbie and blames another faction to try and trick them into joining out of fear" she explained. The sudden realisation that I had been duped washed over me while Hellus just kept laughing.

[it would appear we have been tricked]

Yes it would.

Wiping a tear from her eye Hellus turned her attention back to me "aw poor baby got tricked, here come cry into momma's chest" she said holding her arms out "you look younger then me" I said unamused at the teenage girls comments "thank you for noticing, I had to suck a lot of souls out of guys dicks to look this good after two hundred years" she said putting her crimson red hair into a pony tail "anyhow kid I've gotta bounce, there's like fifty more hentai protagonists I want to drain before today's over, their souls always taste better before the sex scenes start" she said opening a portal "oh and enjoy your gifts" she said sending a small pink energy orb into my chest "don't say I don't know how to spoil you~" she cooed before disappearing. 

Magic branch unlocked: Necromancy (novice)  
Death no longer means others can escape you, necromancy allows you to resurrect fallen beings as undead warriors bound to your will. Your maximum amount of undead you can control is 1 for every 10 WIS points, requirements will decrease as your skill in the art increases.

Spell gained: create shit tier undead  
You can revive any creature level 15 or lower as your servant.  
Cost: 200 MP.

Magic branch unlocked: Nymphomancy

Spell gained: pleasure increase level 1  
Allows you to increase the targets pleasure experienced through stimulation by 10%, will increase as spell levels up.  
Cost: 100 MP 

Ok I should have been expecting that last one.

[she is a sex demon]

Makes sense, now let's grabs some vending machines and get my technodrome up and running.

Grabbing everything of value in the vault I grabbed a few of the matter rearranging vending machines and headed back to the technodrome dropping Dog off at Jacobstown and letting Dean set himself up as a lounge singer at the Tops. For a zombie that guy had some good vocal cords.

Hooking up the vending machine I started churning out as much metal as I could, while I couldn't make massive metal plates the machines allowed my foot soldiers to speed up the repairs, I also moved two into the Lucky 38's basement and got them to work producing the metal needed to make more securitrons.

Before the battle I wanted to get some levels up and see what this hole necromancy thing was about. Well looks like it's time to pay the Fiends a visit. 

The Fiends of vault 3 didn't know what hit them. One minute the guards at the vaults doors had let some idiot in expecting an easy kill the next they were being cut down by some weird blades of energy the intruder could shoot from his hands. 

Rather they were all on one bad chem trip or karma had come to collect their debt.

Gathering all the bodies into a neat pile in the centre of the vault

[285 shit tear undead added]

Ok how many securitrons is the technodrome making per day?

[20 fully functional securitron robots has become the daily production average]

Good, I'll keep levelling for a week, then we can let the news House is dead out and the second battle for Hoover dam can begin. Good thing I stopped the old mans eulogy from being published or I might have to rush.

-Hoover dam-

Watching as the battle began I stood with my army out of sight as the NCR and Legion clashed, I watched to see everything going according to plan.

"Master, why are we not attacking?" One of my foot soldiers asked "we're waiting for Dicklord to instal the platinum chip and for Karai and her unit to get the El Dorado sub station up and running, then we attack" I explained waiting patiently for the next phase of my plan to take place.

-Karai- 

Karai lead twelve foot soldiers through the heart of Hoover dam slicing down any resistance, the only real opposition they faced was the NCR heavy troopers wearing power armour stolen from the Brotherhood.

Entering the control room Karai gets to work rerouting power to the vault under the Legion's fort where, and she still can't believe that was his real name Dicklord was waiting with upgraded securitrons to lay waste to Lord Shredders enemies.

-Geo-

I see what general Oliver meant when he said thumb of God regarding the destruction of the Legion forces at the fort. Now the NCR troops seemed to have almost double the moral as they pushed forwards to the fort. Poor unfortunate fools.

While they pressed forwards as the Legion's ranks were culled they didn't notice hundred mutants charging behind them until it was too late. My foot soldiers fired their laser weapons disintegrating NCR infantry and Legion legionaries alike while I ripped them apart with my armour's claws. 

Slaughtering my way through the terrified and disorderly army I made my way to the fort to deal with the Legion's Legate, Lanius. Seeing him fighting off half a dozen securitrons the bronze armour and Mars (the Roman god of war not the planet) inspired helmet made it impossible to mistake him for anything else. Smashing through the glass monitor with his bumper sword Lanius didn't see me before I had already taken his head off. Terror of the East my ass.

Cleaning up the remaining legionaries two securitrons dragged a man in a light brown uniform in front of me. This was the commander of NCR forces in the Mojave, general Oliver. Getting back to his feet Oliver looked lost for words at the giant blade covered monstrosity in front of him "what in the blood soaked atomic hell are you" he asked "Vegas's new Lord and master" I said taking a small slip of paper out of my pocket and handing it to the general "my army has slaughtered half your forces and most of the Legion, I want all military personnel out of the Mojave in one week or I kill them next" I threatened. 

Seeing the anger growing in his eyes Oliver glared at me "you think you've won you mutie fuck!? We'll be back" he sneered as he turned to leave. 

Looking around at the ruins of the Legion's camp I smiled under my helmet. The dam was mine, and so was the Mojave.

World quest: end the NCR/Legion war  
Reward:  
50 gatcha tokens gained.  
Mariposa military base: birth place of the super mutants, Mariposa contains four large vats of the forced evolutionary virus allowing you to turn anyone you 'dip' in the virus to a super mutant. 

Huh, guess you can't fight a war when you don't share a border.

Unarmed combat mastered!

Skill gained: Ora Ora.  
Unarmed attack speed increases 50% and unarmed attack damage 50% increase as long as the words Ora Ora are said.

Skill gained: serious punch.  
Punch damage increase 1000%  
Cost: 5000 SP

[so how many angry Californians should we be up against?]

Well at the end of fallout 2 it mentioned that they had a population of 700,000 when the game took place so forty years later assuming they had a growth rate of 1.8 percent like in our world being the closest thing to a functioning nation state they should have about one million ten thousand people.

[so your out numbered ten to one]

Your very nihilistic aren't you?

[I have seen entire civilisations burn because one guy didn't like the colour of the oceans, I have lost faith in most gamer's intelligence a long time ago, but that can be discussed another time now is the time for video game mathematics!]

[Trumpet sounds of triumphant triumph]

I'm glad you brought that up, I've been doing the maths, and if the average NCR citizen used the same amount of electricity as their pre-war counterpart then it's just a matter of multiplying 259.5 terawatt hours by one billion to get kilowatt hours and do the maths from there.

Kilowatt hour: 259.5 X 1,000,000,000 divide by 39,510,000 divide by 365 X 1,010,000 X 5 = 18,174,348 caps per day  
Water gallon: 1,010,000 X 2 X 24 = 48,480,000 caps per day

[thats a lot of bottle caps]

Luckily nuka-cola and sunset sarsaparilla were so popular before the war, there's billions of the things laying about.

[and now the NCR will have to give you all of theirs to get energy and water]

Hey it's just good business. Besides it means lots of hub credits and gatcha tokens, this could be my farm world once I've figured out how to unfreeze worlds when I'm not in them. 

I've started pouring the money from water into expanding Vegas leaving the money from the energy trade to buy hub credits for expanding the technodrome.

How do I do that again?

You should be able to mentally access the hub store from wherever you are and scroll through it via the same method. 

Standing on the Lucky 38 balcony I watch through binoculars as the technodrome sits dormant watching over the dam. Seeing my field of vision become dominated by a screen shaped like a shopping website. Cool there was even a half off deal in the top left corner. 

Oh wait it was for turkey bacon never mind.

Entering the mobile hub catalog I start browsing through my options.

Budget: 1,817,434.8 credits

Cart:  
Mariposa military base: 10,000 credits  
Arc reactor power plant: 15,000 credits  
Monster hive: 1,000 credits  
Separatist droid factory: 5,000 credits  
Industrial replicator x10: 15,000 total  
Cloning facility: 7,500 credits  
Custom throne room: 10,000 credits  
Phaser bank: 5,000 credits  
Repulser engines x3: 9,000 credits total  
Luxury harem wing: 18,000 credits  
Master bedroom: 10,000 credits  
God-Emperor size bed: 2,500 credits  
Adamantium armour (ten feet): 5,000 per feet  
Military grade shield generator: 5,000 credits  
King size bed x50: 75,000  
Luxury bedrooms x50: 50,000 credits  
Sex dungeon: 2,500 credits  
Alchemy lab: 5,000 credits  
Armoury: 5,000 credits  
Slave pens x50: 12,500 credits total  
War room: 2,500 credits  
Pool: 1,000  
Shuttle bay: 20,000 credits  
0.1 class hyperdrive: 26,000 credits  
Shooting range: 2,000 credits  
Personal replicators x100: 25,000 credits  
Harem wing add on bathhouse: 10,000 credits  
Harem wing add on pleasure room: 10,000 credits  
Harem wing add on strip club: 10,000 credits  
Virus bomb: 100,000 credits  
Demon magic books x20: 20,000  
Biomancy books x20: 20,000  
Nymphomancy books x20: 20,000

Total cost: 579,500 credits  
Remaining amount: 1,237,934.8 credits 

And I'll convert the rest into gatcha tokens.

[this is how addictions start you know]

ThIs Is HoW AddIcTiOnS sTaRt YoU KnOw. That's what you sound like.

[it happens more often then you think]

Adding all my purchases to the technodrome the already massive war machine tripled in size reaching over a kilometre in height/width/length without the trident cannons being taken into consideration. Leaving the Lucky 38 I headed towards my quarters in the technodrome. 

It was a spacious room no smaller than the command centre having fifteen foot walls curving into a circle on the ceiling. The walls while having a naturally white colour were shaded a deep purple by the lights. Nice to know I always had a colour for each mood I was in.

Jumping into a bed big enough for me and all my girls with plenty of room for more I sigh in relief knowing I could take it easy for a little while. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go next but a few ideas. 

Deciding to distract myself I pulled out some of the books I got from the hub store and started reading through a few of them trying to see how spells worked in this world.

[spells work the same way as any other skill, you have to learn them rather by practice, study or discovering them on accident]

Ok that makes sense but why are 90% of these books blank?

[your not a high enough skill level]

Great so a wasted my money, at least demon magic has a few good ones.

Spell gained: darkest storm  
Summons a tornado of dark energy that you can use against your foes. Causes 500 damage a second for 6 seconds.  
Cost: 1,000 MP 

Spell gained: dark blades  
You can create swords out of dark energy and use them against your foes. Lasts 120 seconds and does 25% more damage then physical weapons.  
Cost: 500 MP 

Spell gained: dark spears  
Creates spears of darkness that can be thrown at enemies, does 100 damage.  
Cost: 200 MP

Spell gained: libido increase  
Increases sexual energy in target.  
Cost: 500 MP 

Spell gained: dark transformation  
Allows you to shape-shift into multiple dark incarnations of people and creatures, stat multipliers will not be altered or lost when using this spell.  
Cost: 5000 MP 

Finally, goodbye blue balled super shredder Geo, hello sleek and covered in bitches regular Geo.

Being enveloped in red light my body started to shrink back down to my original height (with maybe one or two extra inches) looking at my reflection in mirror I got a good look at myself. I looked the same as I did before the mutagen the only difference being that my eyes had turned a dark red colour. Looking over myself I patted myself down eventually leading me to my crotch. I did keep a few things from my mutant form.

Busy checking my shaft I heard a cracking noise coming from my desk. Seeing my monster egg start to shake I rush over getting a excited look "oh boy oh boy oh boy I can't wait to see what I got!" I said as my mind rushed what it could be.

Harpy, lamia, I hoped it wasn't a spider they eat their mates, eh worth it. Dem legs.

In a split second the egg exploded sending shell fragments everywhere making me shut my eyes to avoid any getting in them. Rubbing my eyelids to make sure I looked to see what I got.

Sitting on my desk was a small bundle of black fur with a white stomach and two red eyes looking up at me "my god" I said.

Level- 1  
Class- monster girl  
Job- none  
Race- hellhound  
Rank- pup  
Alignment- true neutral  
HP- 20  
MP- 10  
SP- 100  
STR- 10  
END- 5  
DEX- 1  
INT- 1  
WIS- 1  
CHA- 10  
LCK- 1

Picking up the hellhound the way I would a normal puppy my heart started melting I immediately started fussing the newborn "your so cute! How did you hatch out of an egg?" I asked the fluffy creature.

[she came out of a monster girl egg, it didn't say what would be in it]

Eh that makes sense. 

The pup looked like a regular black and white puppy only her limbs were placed more accurate to a human baby then a dog. Sitting down while her little tail wagged I kept petting her head "now what will I call you?" I asked the pup making her tilt her head like dogs do when their confused.

If this thing gets any cuter I'm going to have a heart attack.

[be careful, I have the collective experience of nearly a quarter billion gamers, once that thing grows up she'll be akin to a werewolf, bad tempered, mean and violent. But strangely the females sometimes end up being goth]

We all know the types of people that are into that. 

(Looks at the reader)

Back on topic I got an idea "werewolf huh? Well it's decided" I said lifting the pup into the air "from this day forth you will be known as Luna with a U instead of O's to avoid copyright" I said lightly cuddling Luna "your so adorable" I cooed getting loving licks from my new pet. 

[you realise she's going to grow up to be obsessed with dicks right?]

Covering Luna's ears protectively despite knowing she couldn't hear the game I scowled. 

If a single guy gets near her I'll cut their balls off.

Trait gained: papa wolf  
Your overprotective of people you consider your kids, this will appear adorable when their young but get progressively creepier as they grow up. 

Hearing a knock on the door I rest Luna down on the bed I answered the door "Rose what is it?" I asked "it's Crocker, he showed up on the Strip wanting to see you" she explained making me sigh in annoyance "I'll deal with it" I said turning around "just watch Lun-" I said freezing as I realised Luna had disappeared from her spot "Luna? Luna? Where... Where's my baby!" I exclaimed starting to panic as I looked for her with a dumbfounded Rose standing in the doorway "baby! When the hell did you have a baby?" She asked "I'll explain later!" I yelled as I bolted out of the room "what about Crocker?" She yelled out "fuck him with a giant knotted dildo!" I screamed as I started searching for the missing hellhound leaving Rose unsure if he was being literal or not.

-Luna-

Her mama's den was huge! No matter where she went Luna couldn't find any sign it was going to end. During her adventures she had found a section full of strange shiny sticks that she had a strange urge to try and eat only to get scared off by some weird thing that walked on two legs not four.

It didn't have any fur except for one big tuft on its head and nothing else, hiding behind the big square the weird sticks were on hoping it wouldn't see her. Peaking out to see if it was gone she felt a something grab her and lift her up making her panic and try to shake free thinking she was a goner. 

Instead she felt a warm embrace similar to her mama "calm down little guy" a soothing voice said. Looking up at who was holding her she saw there nearly hairless thing from earlier looking down at her "now who are you?" it asked "Luna!" A familiar voice called out. Looking about Luna saw her mama walking about before spotting her.

-Geo- 

Running up and gently taking Luna out of April's arms my heart slowed down "there you our Luna, I was scared half to death" I said rubbing her head lightly "so that's who this little cutie is" April giggled wiggling a finger lightly at Luna "thanks April I've been looking for nearly a hour" I thanked the reporter "she seems very attached to you" April commented as Luna nuzzled against my chest "are you sure she hasn't imprinted on you?" She joked "impriwhat?" I asked "I mean she thinks your her mother" April explained.

That hadn't crossed my mind. Lifting Luna up to eye level I looked her dead in the eye "ok Luna I know you were literally born a hour ago but can you say daddy?" I asked the hellhound only getting a small bark as a response "ok we'll work on that" I said putting her down on the floor "now that the crisis is over what was I going to do today?" I thought to myself trying to remember before I went into a panicked state.

Oh yeah Crocker. 

The NCR ambassador that once represented the republic in its dealings with Vegas in the past, or at least was told he did, sat patiently in the meeting room in the Luck 38 overlooking the gamblers on the casino floor. The man calling himself the Lord of Vegas hadn't shown up in nearly a hour and a half leaving Crocker with four securitrons breathing down his neck. 

He had read the reports and seen survivors of the second battle for the dam sent to the psychiatric ward so he knew what the securitrons were capable of, half the casualties the republic lost on that day was due to rough commanders deciding that they would hold out to the end. Dumb bastards, five hundred men and women dead and nearly eight hundred wounded fighting a loosing battle. 

The president was gone along with general Oliver, they were blamed for sending nearly ten thousand Californians to the grave and loosing the very pre-war structure they fought a hole war over. The council was in disarray and more individualistic territories like Vault city and new Reno were going through civil unrest. The republic had survived the super mutant armies of the Master, the Enclave and fought Caesar's Legion to a stand still for nearly a decade. But one man with a couple of mutants and a small army of robots managed to strip the most important part of the republic other then Shady Sands itself had almost ripped the nation apart in a month.

Seeing the robots around him move aside Crocker saw who he could only assume was the man behind all of this walk towards the table "Dennis Crocker I assume?" I asked "that would be me mr..." He said not sure what to call me. 

You'd think I would have came up with some official title for ruler of Vegas by now but between rebuilding the city and levelling I really didn't have much time. Fuck it they think I'm the villain (well I am) so might as well be their polar opposite "Lord Geo will do fine ambassador" I said taking a seat with Veronica on me left and Karai on the right with Luna playing between my feet. 

"I hope I'm not unwelcome at this little shindig" I heard the King say as he walked in Rex and Roxie coming in behind with a litter of cyber puppies trailing in behind them. Luna immediately took interest in the other pups and went off to play with them "not at all King, so shall we get down to business, I can assume you didn't drag me down here for a drink Crocker?" I questioned the balding man. 

Wiping away some sweat on his forehead Crocker spoke up "well I'm afraid I have to tell you the republics in a bad spot at the moment, opportunistic raiders have been cutting off some of our northern settlements from each other and the army is hard pressed to track them down" the man answered honestly. I new giving the Khans and Powder Gangers those sentry bots and stealth boys was a good idea. 

Raising a eyebrow I play with my drink before taking a sip "and this concerns me how?" I ask "well, with the turmoil I'm afraid the republic won't be able to make the next payment for water or electricity from Hoover dam" he explained, and there it was, "so what you are saying is you were sent hear to try and get me to not cut off supply to the republic out of the goodness of my heart" I said "well, yes, yes I was" the man said in a defeated tone "Lord Geo if the republic keeps up with the payments you've asked for the republic will be bankrupt in a decade, the west has been picked clean by scavengers and the Mojave was our economy's best hope for a sudden boost you have to see why we can't go on like this" Crocker explained "well I'm afraid that is none of my concern, your council agreed to the terms of withdrawal it isn't my fault you can't keep up with your own promises" I said uncaringly. 

Ok yes it was kind of a dick move to actively sabotage the nation I'm bleeding dry, but I am a dick so it's natural "well if the NCR can't afford what I'm selling I'm going to have to find someone else to do business with" I said casually taking a sip from my glass "unless you can figure out a way to pay for the dams energy and water I'm going to have to cut you off" I added making Crocker go pale "what is it you want?" He asked not having any illusions if holding a single card in this negotiation.

No doubt he would try watering down what I wanted until it was something he was willing to give away, still I was going to mind fuck him like no tomorrow "the southern half of the NCR looks nice this time of year" I commented making Crocker try and guess if I was joking or not. I was but he didn't know that. Puffin himself up Crocker grew a backbone "Lord Geo I don't know what kind of game you think we're playing but it's not funny, people life's are at stake here" he snapped making my securitrons nudge closer to us before I heal up my hand telling them to back off.

For a guy who admitted his position was useless under House (considering he never met with a single NCR ambassador after their first contact) he had a pair on him. 

Chuckling I continued the conversation "well if lands off the table then I suppose the NCR could provide more manpower" I said peaking Crocker's interest "you need military support?" He said hoping this could be the NCR's way back into the Mojave "not quite, I have all the securitrons I need to keep Vegas the dam and HELIOS safe what I need are workers" I explained disappointing the man "rebuilding Vegas to its pre-war glory is a lot more labour intensive then I expected, if the republic could provide about thirty, maybe forty thousand workers as well as their pay and supplies I could except that as payment for now" I explained. 

Seeing that I was as willing to negotiate as House Crocker sighed "one of these days the NCR will take back the dam, I promise you that, but for now, I'll tell my superiors of your demands" he said getting up to leave. Once he was out of earshot Veronica turned to me "you weren't going to plunge the NCR into darkness were you?" She asked "maybe, once I've got securitron production to a industrial rate I may just steam roll the place" I responded "good, show the fucks some karma for HELIOS" she said. Sometimes I like it when girls are blood thirsty.

-lemon, lesbian, sex toys-

Rose and Veronica had hit it off pretty well, they both had some form of beef with the NCR. Veronica being caused by members the Brotherhood that died at HELIOS and Rose for them being in the Crimson Caravan's pocket and not doing anything about the underhanded butchering the CC did to her own business. 

The last few weeks had been different, they were good friends but something started to change. Whenever they were in the same room a wave of sexual urges started to stew in their crotches. They had tried ignoring it even touching themselves in private but that only seemed to make it worse. 

Eventually they just confessed to each other and decided to get it out of their system. Laying together on Rose's bed the two women cuddled while enjoying a make out session their naked bodies pressed against each other as they 

"You ready for the grand final?" Rose asked teasingly "what are you planning?" Veronica said slowly pulling the beads out of her ass one by one. Getting out of bed Rose swaggered over to her draws bending over to make sure her partner got a good view of her glistening wet pussy. 

Rummaging through the draws for a moment before pulling something out and fastening it to her waist. Turning around Veronica's eyes went wide at the eight inch strap on shaped like a canine dick "Geo gave me the idea, got one of his fancy machines to make it" she explained popping open a bottle of lube and poring it over the rubber cock. 

Swaying back to the bed Rose climbed on top of Veronica lining herself up "you ok with this?" She asked. Veronica looked down at the strap on for a moment. Normally she wasn't into any type of dick real or not but she was way too horny to care. Reaching down she spread her slick pussy lips while smiling up at Rose. 

Gently Rose pressed the head of the cock against her girls entrance she slowly pushed forwards letting it slide in to Veronica's tight pussy one inch at a time until the knot was the only thing not in. Pulling back she started thrusting getting soft moans from the girl beneath her as the pace picked up.

Groping Rose's perky breast with one hand and playing with her clit with the other Veronica started playing with the erect nipple in between her fingers reaching up to lick it getting moans from the whiskey queen of Vegas. 

Wrapping her legs around Rose's waist Veronica started moaning louder "fuck! I'm about to" she said before her walls clamped down on the sex toy that was ravaging her insides. Letting out a loud moan Veronica came all over the toy letting herself go limp while Rose pulled out.

Unfastening the strap on Rose put her face against Veronica's pussy licking its lips and her warm thighs clean before looking up at the recovering woman. Tapping the cock against her partners stomach she grinned evilly "my turn~" she teased making Veronica go bright red. 

Turning around Rose stuck her curvy ass in the air wiggling it about.

Getting a second wind of sexual need Veronica put on the strap on and started rubbing it across Rose's wet welcoming pussy. 

Hearing Rose mew at the sensation the woman got a better idea. Pulling the cock away from Rose's pussy making her whine in protest Veronica got off her knees and crouched down over Rose's ass grabbing it firmly either side and forcing herself in in one thrust. 

Rolling her eyes back as her ass got filled Rose let out the loudest moan you could imagine as Veronica pounded her from behind. Hearing the sound of their flesh slapping against each other Veronica reached under Rose and started groping her tits, squeezing and pinching them as her partner started loosing her train of through the from the pleasure.

Digging her fingers into the bedding Rose came hard while Veronica kept pounding her not letting up for a second. Thrusting as hard as she could for another minute Veronica pushed her hips deep against Rose's ass slowly forcing the dildo's knot into her asshole making her cum a second time. 

Spooning while they laid there panting, the knot still in her ass Rose looked back at the suprise sex machine "We are defiantly doing this again" Rose panted bringing Veronica into a passionate kiss.

-lemon ends-

I knew casting sex spells on those two would yield results.

Skill levelled up.

Sweet.

I took Luna out for a walk around the technodrome when I bumped into April "Geo, can we talk?" She asked. Normally when women asked me that my first instinct was to reach for my trusty pocket sand then run as fast as possible. But something tells me that's why most of my relationships didn't last more then two months back on earth, "sure" I said.

Taking Luna back to my room the hellhound fell asleep in a small dog bed while me and April talked "I... I've been thinking a lot, about us" she said. A worrying sign, "what about us?" I asked "I just, I'm not sure I can handle all of this, the multiverse, harems, you wearing that armour" she said rubbing her arm. 

Seeing your friend wearing the armour of the man that killed your boyfriend would be distressing for anyone. Slowly the thought occurred to me that maybe I was being... Insensitive?

[now you realise that]

Crap I was a bad friend "I'm sorry April, I didn't think how all of this would effect you" I said slowly nudging my hand against hers "I'll take you back to New York if that's what you want" I said hoping she would stay. 

A moment passed before I felt her hand intertwine with mine "I think I'll stick around for a while, despite everything, you've been there for my when I needed you most" she said cupping my cheek with her spare hand "I can't say I really know you Geo, but I'd like to" she added making me smile. 

Quest added: path of the harem King  
Gain 10 harem members ranked servant or above.  
Reward: 3 random Nymphomancy spells, path of the harem emperor unlocked.

Leaning in April started whispering "and if your as good with your tongue as Serana said I'll be quite comfortable here" she said kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

April O'Neil added to harem: concubine

[so what's your plan now? If it can be called that]

Well I need a 80 in swordsmanship to use Excalibur nightmare so I'm going to get up to that.

[how exactly?]

Holding a regular iron sword I line up my undead in a single line "well I'll mostly be hacking things to death" I said starting to carve my way through the horde reviving them once they were dead. Again.

-12 hours later-

I can't believe I only got to twenty five! I'm not even half way there.

[well maybe you should fight actual opponents instead of a bunch of shit tier undead]

Fine, maybe your right, but where can I find....

A sudden realisation struck my mind. 

[what are you planning]

If I want to use the sword, I should go to the universe it was made in.

-DXD-

Issei Hyoudou laid sound asleep dreaming of boobs as he did every night. The only difference being that I was standing over the sleeping boy having broken in through the he window with a ladder "aw, he's like a little angel am about to cuck" I said almost cooing at the sight of every DXD reader inserts greatest enemy. 

"Mmmh, boobs" he moaned in his sleep "sorry buddy but you won't be seeing any of those now that I am here" I whispered.

[what are you doing]

Something I've wanted to so for a long time. I said as I inched towards the sleeping teen a wide smile on my face.

The next day Issei woke to the sound of his angry mother "honestly Issei? Your a teenager I thought you had grown out of this!" She scolded slamming the door shut. 

With his mind still foggy he felt a damp warm sensation around his crotch. Pulling the sheets off of himself he saw he had wet the bed in his sleep "what the?" He said noticing a bole of warm water at the side of his bed.

Halfway across town I laughed like the Joker imagining how my plan turned out.

Authors note: jiggly anime titty paradise for all!


End file.
